


Moving Toward Acquiescence

by the_purple_pen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Pet, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 68,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_purple_pen/pseuds/the_purple_pen
Summary: "What's meant to be will always find a way." ~ Trisha Yearwood





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "What's meant to be will always find a way." ~ Trisha Yearwood

Soren nudges the drink on the table away from him with a sigh, the glass still full of amber liquid. The selection of bourbon at the club has not improved in his absence; he needs to have a word with the director about his choices in libations. Surely the tastes of the current clientele have not fallen so low. 

He relaxes in his seat, his long legs stretched out beneath the small table in the corner where he's positioned himself for a full view of the various arrivals and departures. The action happens in the sequestered rooms within the club, but there is much to be learned from the beginnings and the endings of every encounter. And both of those occur at the front desk. Unfortunately, nothing of interest has caught his attention yet. The thought that it might be too soon flickers through his mind, but he ignores it. Soren refuses to give into the doubt that such thinking allows. He's almost decided to call it a night when the sound of elevated voices drifts over to him from the direction of the desk that his been his focus for most of the evening.

Jeremy makes a face as his Dom fists his hair, dragging him toward the desk. He knows he has what the director has told him time and time again is "an inappropriately surly face" at the moment but he doesn't particularly care. He stumbles as the Dom pulls up short and a helpful shove by the larger man lands him in a heap at his feet where he stays, stubbornly refusing to "present" as he's been told.

Letting the loud drone of the complaining man's voice fade from his consideration, Soren's focus is on the boy at the man's feet and his irreverent stance. It's not unintelligence showing itself in the way he slouches, it's defiance in it's purest form. Soren is certain that if he were to look into the boy's eyes, his deduction would be confirmed. The pout on the pretty lips is enough to keep his attention.

Jeremy can hear the sycophantic desk clerk apologizing profusely for his misbehavior and the click of her telephone buttons as she calls the director, telling him discreetly that there is a problem. _Maybe this time will be the last,_ knowing all to well that hope is not something afforded to him.

Soren tilts his head slightly when the complaining patron moves enough to obscure his view of the silent boy still waiting at his feet. He smiles at the sureness in the boy's shoulders and the glare that is thrown upward at the man who is obviously annoying him - hardly the look of an obedient submissive.

The confident footsteps on the polished wood floor signal the arrival of the director, and Jeremy's spine stiffens, preparing himself for the punishment that will surely be doled out. He ignores the conversation going on above his head, having heard it many times before... the club apologizes for not meeting their normal quality standards... have a complimentary replacement for the evening... a percentage off this month's membership fees if the Dom continues to complain. 

Once the man is sorted, the director leaves him in the care of the girl at the front desk and reaches down, curling his fingers into the back of the simple leather collar Jeremy wears. He's yanked to his feet and marched down the back hall to meet his fate.

Chuckling softly before he realizes it, Soren's mood is instantly lifted by the drama he's just witnessed. He feels certain that there is no further entertainment to be had tonight so he gets to his feet and walks toward the exit, taking a moment to catch a last glimpse of the boy being led down the long hallway before he leaves.

☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯

Phillip sets two glasses out on the desk and pulls his bottle of top shelf bourbon out of his lower drawer. He's just finished pouring when the knock comes at the door, the soft voice of his assistant letting him know his friend has arrived.

"Come in," he calls, standing up from behind the desk.

Soren enters the office as Phillip is replacing the cap on the bottle. "I hope that isn't the same swill I had the other night," he says, only partially joking.

"Only the best for you," Phillip smiles, reaching out to shake Soren's hand. "Maybe if you came around more often I could afford to keep the good stuff stocked. As it is I don't go through enough to justify the higher price."

"Is that a rationalization hidden in an invitation?" Soren's eyebrow arches.

"No ulterior motive," Phillip says, with a tip of his glass. "Just an observation."

Soren picks up the other glass, a skeptical look on his face as he takes a seat in a nearby chair. "I was wondering if you saw me the other night. I should have known that not much escapes your attention."

"You need to have an attention to detail in this position," Phillip says with a nod. "Though I will admit I had my hands full that night or I would have joined you for a drink."

A smile comes to Soren's face unbidden as he recalls the incident to which Phillip is probably referring. "A director's work is never done," he says before taking a drink of the bourbon.

"True," Phillip nods, swirling the liquid in his glass, a glimmer of an idea forming in his mind.

"The club is doing well?" asks Soren.

"Not bad, but I wouldn't go as far as 'well'," Phillip says. "Like all luxuries, when the economy is down..."

Soren nods in agreement. "Yet opportunities remain even in difficult times. As well I know from personal experience, in business and in my personal life."

"Are you still between boys?" Phillip asks, knowing Soren isn't the type to pull punches, preferring direct questions.

Tilting his head, he gives Phillip a smile. "I wouldn't say 'between', but I am without a boy, yes."

Phillip takes a drink, letting the silence hang for a moment. "Do you still enjoy a challenge?"

Soren has known Phillip for a long time and he knows that the other man has something in mind. "Depends. What sort of a challenge?"

"It just occurred to me that you might be able to help me with one of my problems," Phillip smiles. _And maybe solve one of yours too._

"You want to know where I buy my bourbon?" offers Soren, smiling at his friend over the rim of his glass.

"No," Phillip chuckles, shaking his head. "I was wondering if you were interested in a project."

"Again... it depends. What sort of project?" Soren's brow furrows at Phillip's unusual hesitation to get to his point.

"I'm having a... problem, you might say. With one of the house submissives," Phillip says, leaning back in his chair.

"A problem you can't handle?" Soren asks.

"A problem that I think your... _skills_ might be better suited for. Plus I'm down several staff due to budget tightening so I don't have any time or staff to spare."

"So why bother? Why not cut them loose if they're not working out? It's not like you to pamper your staff, Phillip. Especially the 'subs on loan'."

"His contract is already paid up. If I let him go I have to find a replacement along with all the financial outlay that comes with that." Phillip pauses for a moment, taking another drink. "The club's finances are not in a place to absorb something like that right now."

Soren listens, hearing more than what Phillip is already confiding to him. "So what is his problem? Your sub?"

"Willfull. Angry. Sullen. Insubordinate. Shall I go on?"

"Not exactly the characteristics that most doms are looking for..." is Soren's sarcastic comment. "And what is it that you would like me to do? Specifically."

"Determine if he can be rehabilitated. I can't have him on the floor right now and I need to know if I'm just prolonging the inevitable by keeping him here." Phillip really has no idea if his friend will take the bait but he knows he's always enjoyed a challenge.

"So an assessment? You just want my opinion then. Nothing more?" Soren's tone is wary, but his interest is piqued.

"Absolutely. There's no one I trust more than you to evaluate a boy," Phillip says honestly.

Soren shrugs. "All right. I can do this for you. But you have to do something for me," he smiles.

"Stock better bourbon at the club?" Phillip asks, a wry smile on his lips.

"Exactly," laughs Soren.

"You're nothing if not predictable," Phillip laughs.

"Let's hope not. That's not exactly a good trait in a dom," Soren tells him with a smile. "So when do I meet this problem boy?"

"That's up to you. I can have him summoned now, or you can have some time to think over my offer before you meet him, whichever you prefer."

"Give me too much time to think about it and I might change my mind," he says with a smirk. "Go ahead and send for the boy. I take it that he doesn't know about any of this?"

" _I_ didn't even know about this until about five minutes ago," Phillip laughs, reaching for the phone.

Soren waits as Phillip finishes the call and then continues with his questions. "Is the boy's bad behavior a matter of poor training?"

"I don't believe so. He came to us from one of our long-standing members who has no history of problems. I think his problem is more of his own making rather than a lack of knowledge."

"Would I know his previous owner?" asks Soren, knowing he is skating the edge of confidential information.

"Maybe by sight from being at the club, but otherwise no." Phillip refills their glasses and then caps and puts away the bottle.

Soren wants to ask if the previous dom and the problem sub had ended their association by mutual agreement, but he doesn't wish to put his friend in the position of betraying another member's confidence. Discretion is the key to success for any establishment of this kind and it would not be right to press Phillip for information that is not his to give.

Phillip can see the questions spinning in Soren's mind and he respects that his friend isn't pushing for answers he can't give. "I thought that given a little time he would come around... but unfortunately that hasn't been the case."

"And yet you hope the boy is redeemable. Or you wouldn't be bothering with me." Soren makes his point then takes another drink of bourbon.

"There's something about him... my gut tells me he could be a great sub if his heart was in it. And if it can't ever be, it's not helping either of us for him to be here." There's a soft tap at the door and Phillip pushes away from the desk, crossing over to answer the door.

Jeremy rolls his shoulders, trying to ease the tension that has settled there. Getting called to the director's office is nothing new, but as far as he knows he hasn't had the chance to do anything new wrong since his last punishment. The door opens and Jeremy ducks his head as he passes through, his head snapping back up when he realizes the director is not alone.

Soren recognizes the boy immediately. He is the one with the pouty lips from the other night. He should have known that it would be him, some instinct should have warned him that this is who Phillip has been discussing. Maybe it's true that he's been away to long? His instincts are getting rusty. That thought makes him want to snarl, but he keeps his expression neutral as he stares at the young man who has joined them.

"Jeremy, this is Master Falck," Phillip says, closing the door behind the boy and returning to his desk.

Confused, Jeremy looks back and forth between the two men. He knows he isn't on the schedule for tonight, and this is not at all protocol for being booked for the evening. He's smart enough though to hold his tongue and see how events unfold.

The boy's blue eyes are intensely expressive, Soren can read every emotion from surprise to caution. He can feel Phillip's gaze on himself as well, knowing full well that his friend is gauging his reaction as much as he is the boy's. First impressions are important in their world and any relationship can be marred by an imperfect natural chemistry.

"Hello, Jeremy," Soren says cooly, his own gray-green eyes piercingly evaluating.

"Hello Sir," Jeremy says softly, his eyes flicking across the Dom's face before returning respectfully to the ground. The glimpse he gets though makes him yearn for more, something he hasn't felt in a long time. He shakes his head slightly as if trying to brush off those foreign feelings.

Phillip sits back in his chair, watching quietly, not wanting to interfere with their dynamic.

The corner of Soren's mouth twitches at the boy's polite greeting. With the blue gaze demurely averted, he takes the opportunity to drink in every detail of the young man standing in front of him. 5'10". The cotton pants and white t-shirt that he wears are loose on Jeremy's slender build. His soft brown hair is not too short, there's enough for a good handful at the nape of his neck. Soren's never favored the close, military-style cuts that some doms do. Admittedly, he's always preferred his boys a little on the pretty side. 

"How old are you, Jeremy?" The question is spoken with a gentle curiosity, not a demanding bark.

"Twenty-five, Sir," Jeremy answers, studying the slim fit of the Dom's black jeans and the long, long legs stretched out from the chair.

"And how many years in the life?" is the second question, asked without hesitation.

Jeremy can feel a bit of a blush on the back of his neck and he tries to fight it, steeling his shoulders, determined not to let this man get to him. "Exploring for about five, the last three more formally."

"So you must be serious about it," Soren says flatly, taking note of every move in Jeremy's muscles. "Young men your age don't devote that many years to a passing whim." He gets to his feet, moving closer, towering over Jeremy as he lowers his voice seductively. "So have you discovered what it is that you need?"

Phillip's lips crack into a small smile... he can tell that Soren is hooked and an end to his problem might well be in sight.

Jeremy can feel the warmth of Soren's breath on his cheek and smell the hint of bourbon on his breath. "I _know_ what I want," he murmurs softly.

"And yet you obviously have no idea how to get it," counters Soren, his voice still deceptively agreeable as he lifts a hand slowly near Jeremy's face to run a lock of his hair between his thumb and forefinger.

"You're wrong," Jeremy whispers, barely audible, completely frozen in place.

Soren slowly lowers his hand. "Am I?" he asks quietly. Doubtfully. "Enlighten me," he challenges.

"Why should I?" Jeremy asks, voice low but clear.

A smirk makes it way to Soren's mouth. The boy just can't help himself. "Because we both know why I am here." Soren circles so that he is standing behind Jeremy. "What we need to know before we go any further is why _you_ are here?"

"I have no idea why you're here," Jeremy retorts. "I'm not on the books tonight, so I don't know why _I'm_ here either."

"Was I not introduced to you as a master?" Soren asks tightly. "Why do you _think_ that I would be here?" He continues before Jeremy has a chance to respond. "Use your brain, boy. The ability to look good beneath a master's whip will only take you so far."

 _No, no, no_ , Jeremy thinks. _They were supposed to let me go, not sell me off again._ His breath catches slightly and he tries to force his heart rate to slow back down. His eyes flicker over to the director, searching for some guidance and finding nothing but an impassive face.

"Answer me, boy." The demand is quiet, but unrelenting as Soren whispers it near Jeremy's ear.

"Maybe you're here to lodge a complaint?" Jeremy says, not moving an inch. "To visit an old friend? To ask for a job? Maybe you got drunk in the lounge and wandered in here by mistake?" Jeremy knows he's being a smart-ass but he can't help himself.

Soren chuckles at Jeremy's response. "Creative answers. You have a good imagination." He makes the circle and stands in front of Jeremy again, leaning in closely and locking gazes with the young man. "And does that imagination fill your head with the mental images of all the things that I could do with you?"

"I've had my imagination beat out of me," Jeremy says with a sideways glance at the director. "I'm to shut up, look down, and bend over."

"Well that's a pity..." Soren's gaze follows the boy's. "And a waste. Why are your doms treating you this way, do you think?"

"Because I'm..." Jeremy pauses, letting the director's exact words come back to him, "willful, sullen, moody, etc. etc."

Chuckling a bit louder at Jeremy's response this time, Soren arches an eyebrow toward Phillip. Where his friend sees a discipline problem, he sees the epitome of a defiant yet yearning spirit standing before him in the flesh. "Do you wish to stay here, Jeremy?"

"No," Jeremy answers honestly, wincing slightly when he sees the director's glare. "But I don't have a choice, Sir."

"You always have a choice. The term 'slave' is still rhetorical, is it not?" Soren tilts his head, blocking Jeremy's view of Phillip.

Jeremy is forced to look into the Dom's hypnotic eyes and he sways slightly before managing to collect his words. "Not when you've signed a binding contract," he says softly, voice resigned.

"Contracts are adjustable. Bindings can be loosened as well as tightened. Depending on how cooperative both parties are willing to be," Soren tells him.

"It's not nice to give someone hope like that," Jeremy murmurs, trying to keep his voice quiet enough to keep the director from making out his words.

Soren smiles. The hint of vulnerability that the boy is willing to show gives him all the affirmation he needs to know what he must do. "I've never been accused of being a nice man, but I am a man of my word. So if I tell you right now, that there is another way for you. Are you willing to follow?"

There's desperation in Jeremy's eyes but he keeps his voice level. "Even if I was willing, it's not my choice to make."

Without his gaze ever moving from Jeremy, Soren calls out to his friend. "Phillip. I like your boy. Will you loan him to me?"

 _He's not setting me free, he's just borrowing me,_ Jeremy realizes, his heart sinking. _Just another transfer of a piece of property._

"Of course Master Falck. I can have the paperwork drawn up first thing in the morning. Would you prefer he reside with you or shall he keep his room at the club?" Phillip rests his elbows on his desk, hiding his smile behind his folded hands.

Soren gently touches Jeremy's chin, a gesture to bring the boy back from wherever his thoughts were taking him. "I would prefer you reside with me. If that is agreeable to you?"

The Dom's hand burns against his skin, the connection electric between them. "Yes, Sir," he says, knowing any other answer would be wrong.

"Very well then," Phillip says as he stands up. "Do you want to arrange a time to pick him up or would you rather take him with you tonight?"

Soren drops his hand and turns toward his friend. "I'll take him with me now. It's my turn not to give you any time to change _your_ mind," he smiles as he shares the joke with Phillip.

Phillip laughs and reaches out to shake Soren's hand. "It's a deal. I'll call the front desk and have a copy of his checklist and more recent test results waiting for you on your way out. It was good to see you again."

"The pleasure was mine," replies Soren as he shakes Phillip's hand then slips his arm around Jeremy, gently pressing that same hand into the small of the boy's back as he guides him wordlessly to the door to make their exit.

Phillip closes the door behind them and does a little happy fist pump. While he didn't have ulterior motives when he invited Soren for a drink, he can't help but be pleased with the prospect that one of his long standing problems might be moving toward a resolution.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end." ~ Seneca

Soren drives the black Porsche Cayenne up through the winding hills near Los Altos. The earlier fog has cleared and it's a gorgeous spring day. The late afternoon sun filters through the trees and leaves interesting patterns of shade on the road as he drives past the secluded houses that seem to rest perfectly in their exclusive settings. He slows and makes a sharp turn onto an unmarked road. Tall trees obscure the view until the road levels out and ends at the driveway for an enormous house. Sleek and modern in architecture, yet effortless in its ability to become part of the natural landscape. The garage door lifts and he pulls the SUV inside and puts it in park. 

It's been a quiet ride from the crowded city of San Francisco. Soren looks at Jeremy for the first time since leaving the club and is surprised to see that the young man is not asleep but staring straight back at him, the defiance still quite evident in his blue eyes. The boy has accompanied him, leaving with no more than a file that was passed to Soren, a small toiletry case and the clothes on his back, the t-shirt and cotton pants obviously issued by the club.

"Welcome to my home," Soren says graciously as he kills the engine and opens his car door. "Come with me inside," he adds when Jeremy doesn't immediately make a move to go with him.

Jeremy unfolds gracefully from the car, lifting his hands above his head and stretching out his back after the long ride. While the car and club membership had given him some idea of Master Falck's financial standing the house leaves no doubt that the other man is very, very well off. He follows obediently into the house but then stays put near the door, awaiting further instructions.

Soren notices when Jeremy pauses. He can admire the discipline even if it is not the only type that he hopes to demand from the boy. "Follow me," he says as he shrugs out of his leather coat and leaves it across the back of a chair as he passes. Soren walks into the large kitchen. The room is completely contemporary and fitted with all the latest conveniences. Stainless steel appliances highlight the dark wood of the cabinets, but the thing that immediately captures the eye is the long sleekness of the black marble countertop that curves through the center of the room. "Have a seat," Soren tells Jeremy, gesturing toward one of the tall chairs set near the counter.

Jeremy climbs onto one of the stools, finding it a bit more difficult than the tall Dom made it look. "Your chairs are built for tall people," he tells the other man, breaking his long silence.

Laughing, Soren walks around to the opposite side of the counter. "Or shorter people who want to seem tall," he replies as he tosses Jeremy's folder onto the black marble between them.

Eyeing the folder, Jeremy shudders to think of the sheer number of disciplinary reports it must contain.

"I presume that your checklist is in there, but that is where my presumptions regarding you will end. I don't particularly care for the practice of coming to know someone by reading words on paper." Soren bends his 6'5" frame as he leans against the counter, his gaze firmly locked on Jeremy. "I'd much rather discover some things for myself. Other things I expect you to tell me. Starting now. But before we begin our 'getting to know you' session, are you hungry?"

"No," Jeremy says after a pause to take in everything the Dom has said. He's unlike anyone who's bought his company before. "But I'd like some water if you don't mind."

"Of course." Soren goes to the refrigerator and brings back a cold bottle of Pellegrino and hands it to Jeremy. "Is this all right? If you don't like the bubbles, there's always cold tap water." He gestures toward the door of the refrigerator. "My housekeeper insists the Pellegrino is better and it's the only kind she buys," smiles Soren. "Maria. You'll meet her tomorrow."

"This is fine, thank you," Jeremy says, twisting off the cap. "Is Maria just a housekeeper, or is she in the... lifestyle," he asks, struggling for the the right words.

"Just a housekeeper," Soren chuckles. "When you see her tomorrow, you will understand why I find that amusing." He leans down and brings up a large cutting board from a lower cabinet and places it on the counter then he pulls open a drawer to find a knife. "Now down to business," he says as he moves back toward the refrigerator, emerging from behind the stainless steel door with an armful of vegetables which he dumps on the counter next to the cutting board. "First, I want you to tell me what type of sub you were for your previous master. In general. I don't need the specifics."

"I did what I was told," Jeremy says a bit flippantly, slightly annoyed at the other man's business like demeanor. "And when I was bad I got beaten, and when I was good I got beaten."

"What were you told to do?" Soren continues, ignoring Jeremy's attitude.

Jeremy flushes slightly, not used to speaking frankly about himself in this way. "Mostly stay naked and ready to be used," he says, his finger stroking down the side of the Pellegrino bottle. "Some service stuff... making sure his clothes were ready for the next day, making coffee in the morning, that type of stuff."

Soren takes out his annoyance with these revelations on a carrot, slicing it quickly into small pieces. He shows no reaction to the boy, he's not here to judge someone else's lifestyle, no matter how distasteful he might find it to be. "I have a housekeeper so I'm not looking for a house boy. I do, however, expect you to be neat and of no additional bother to Maria. I also expect you to remain clothed unless I specifically request otherwise." Soren reaches for a bell pepper without looking at the boy as he continues his chopping. "Additional clothing will be provided for you since I'm guessing no additional luggage is to follow?" When he does look up at Jeremy, there is a twinkle in his gray-green eyes.

"No, no additional luggage," Jeremy says, not sure whether to smile back at the other man. He feels so out of his element and it leaves him reeling, trying to take in everything he can about his new situation. "I don't mind being naked though, if you don't want to waste money on me," he says with a shrug.

"Maria will mind, when she is here. Out of respect for her, I would prefer you to stay clothed as requested." Soren chooses to ignore the comment about money since it has always been his habit to never discuss finances outside of business. He finishes with the pepper and moves on to an onion. "As for your checklist, I will name some specifics and I want you to respond with your opinion." Soren pauses with his slicing to give Jeremy a stern look. "An honest opinion. Preferably with a yes or no. If I don't mention something, you can assume that I am not particularly interested in it at this time. Do you understand?"

"I understand. I know you aren't necessarily interested in reading my contract, but to hit one of the highlights... there are many things I am not allowed to refuse. Do you want my honest feelings about those or the answers I'm contracted to give?"

Soren pushes the slices of onion aside then drags a zucchini onto the chopping board. "That contract was not made with _me_ , so it is of no concern to _me_. If I ask... or demand something of you to which you don't wish to comply then we will address those on a case by case basis. And I always want honesty, in your answers and everything else."

Jeremy nods, picking at the label on his bottle with his fingernail. _Not interested in the contract... I wonder if that means I can leave,_ he thinks.

"You are only on loan to me, Jeremy," Soren says, as if reading the boy's thoughts. "If you decide that you do not want to stay here with me then I will be happy to return you to the club."

His eyes flicker up and Jeremy makes the effort to try and keep his thoughts off his face. The Dom is obviously very perceptive, unlike many others he's known.

"Are you ready to proceed?" asks Soren as he reaches for a dish towel to wipe his hands.

"Yes Sir," Jeremy says, pulling one leg up toward his chest, his foot resting on the seat of the stool and his chin resting on his knee.

"That's good. Thank you for the reminder. I want you to address me as Soren when we are in the presence of others. Sir or Master when we are alone." He walks away, disappearing into the large pantry then returning with a pot, a lid and a bag of rice. "If I mention something that you have no experience with, but are interested in, be sure to let me know," he says without missing a beat. "Let's begin. Bondage."

 _Soren._ Jeremy turns the name over in his brain. He wonders what the origin is but he knows better than to ask. "Yes, Sir."

"Discipline is a given. And from what you've said previously... is your participation in the lifestyle seated in a need for pain to achieve sexual pleasure?"

Jeremy knows that Soren asked for simple yes and no answers but he feels like the question begs a longer response. "Do I _need_ it to achieve pleasure? No. But I do prefer it and it makes the pleasure more intense."

Soren nods, pleased with Jeremy's response. "On a scale of one to five, what level would you say you are in your ability to process your pain for pleasure?"

Thinking through the question, Jeremy knows he is walking a fine line. One misstep could spell disaster when negotiating something like this with a new dominant. "A high three, or a four, depending on the cause of the pain."

Busying himself with making rice, Soren continues through a list of various pain-related devices from whips and floggers to clamps and bindings. He commits each of Jeremy's answers to memory. Although the question about bondage has been asked and answered, Soren switches directions for a moment. "Do you enjoy being restrained?"

"I do, Sir," Jeremy answers, pausing to take a drink after Soren's intense questioning.

"And you enjoy pain. With a purpose. Not the random abuse you mentioned." This is not a question and Soren continues. "Using percentages, how much of this is mental versus purely physical for you," he asks quietly, stopping his work in the kitchen to look at Jeremy closely.

It's not a question Jeremy has ever been asked, and he thinks it over carefully before he responds. "Eighty-twenty?" he says hesitantly. "But I reserve the right to change my mind," he smiles.

Soren returns the smile. "You like your escape clauses," he says as his gaze drops to Jeremy's arms. "Come here." Soren signals for Jeremy to walk around the counter to where he is standing.

Jeremy pushes his bottle away and climbs down off the stool, hesitating just for a moment before stepping in close to the other man.

Picking up one arm at a time, Soren carefully looks over Jeremy, evaluating the smooth, clear skin and finding no permanent marks. "Take off your shirt," he says quietly as he releases Jeremy's arm.

Now that he is in more familiar territory, some of the stress flows out of Jeremy's body and his limbs become more loose and languid. He strips the soft cotton up over his head and lets his arms drop back down to his sides, shirt clutched in his fingers.

"Turn around," orders Soren. He looks at Jeremy's back and finds it as unmarked as his arms. "Three years you said? With the same master?"

"Two and half with my master," Jeremy says, obeying Soren's command. "I've been at the club the last six months."

 _My master._ The one who obviously gave the boy away. "And he never marked you?" Soren asks as he slides his hand up Jeremy's back and rests his fingers at the nape of the boy's neck.

"Permanently? No Sir." Soren's hands feel electric against his skin, raising tiny goosebumps of pleasure in their wake.

"I can understand not wanting to mar your skin..." Soren breathes the words softly. _But the temptation to mark the boy would be overwhelming if he were his._ "No piercings. No tattoos." Check. Check. The list continues. "Blood play?" asks Soren.

Jeremy's breath catches as he forces away a bad memory. "I don't necessarily care for it, Sir," he says carefully. "But it's not a limit."

"What is a limit... tell me the first thing that pops into your mind."

"Scat," Jeremy says automatically, not even pausing to think.

 _No worries there._ "Another," Soren says quickly, his hand sliding down to the small of Jeremy's back.

"Beastiality," Jeremy says, finding it harder and harder to concentrate with Soren's hands on him.

Soren can't contain the low chuckle. "Only one pet at at time," he says teasingly as he uses his hand to turn Jeremy around to face him. "One more thing and then you can retire for the evening. If you're sure you're not hungry..."

"If you aren't going to use me tonight," Jeremy hopes he isn't being presumptuous based on Soren's instructions that he can retire for the evening, "then I'll have a bite to eat. I don't like to scene on a full stomach."

Soren smiles at the boy's reply, having heard his stomach rumble in the car earlier. "Not tonight, no..." His hand slides back to the nape of the boy's neck pulling him in close. "But I do need to know one more thing," whispers Soren before he captures Jeremy's mouth for an intense kiss.

Jeremy resists the urge to turn and press against the dominant man but every instinct in his body screams for him to do that, the magnetism of the kiss so overwhelming.

Soren finally relinquishes, dragging his teeth over Jeremy's lower lip as he pulls back, a smug smile on his face as his last question is answered. Sexual attraction. Check.

Swaying forward slightly when Soren breaks the kiss, Jeremy stands still, a bit dazed, waiting for his next move or command. It's been so long since someone could provoke these feelings deep inside him and as much as he protests that being sold to another Master is not what he wants, if his libido had it's way he'd fall to his knees and beg to stay.

"Do you prefer chicken or shrimp?" asks Soren as he steps away and moves back to his preparations. "I do hope you're not a vegetarian."

"Not a vegetarian. And either is fine," he says, disappointed that Soren pulls away so abruptly.

"Excellent. Look in the refrigerator and bring me the shrimp. I think that goes better with the stir fry I am making." Soren opens the door to one of the upper cabinets, in search of spices and seasonings for his dish. "Are you originally from this area, Jeremy?" he asks nonchalantly as he waits for his shrimp.

Jeremy locates the shrimp in the impeccably clean and organized refrigerator and sets it on the counter next to the stove. "No. I grew up in Oregon actually. Small town. Moved to San Francisco for college and never left."

"Which college?" Soren asks, keeping his questions light but making it evident to the boy that he's interested in knowing more about him.

"San Francisco State. It was less about the school and more about the city and the lifestyle it afforded," Jeremy says, leaning against the counter.

Soren nods as if agreeing. "Did you graduate?"

"No, I left a semester short. You see, I'd met this great guy," he says with a wry smile.

Arching an eyebrow with interest, Soren wants to know if this "great guy" was the same man who Jeremy referred to as his master, but he doesn't want to push the tentative comraderie that they are building. He's continuing the tasks of cooking their supper, but his entire focus is on the boy.

"Maybe when my contract is over I'll go back," he says quietly, watching Soren's efficient movements as the dinner comes together.

"What were you studying?"

"Besides beer and men?" Jeremy laughs.

"Interesting major. Do you get a Bachelor of Arts or Science for that?" jokes Soren, privately enjoying the sound of the boy's laughter.

"It's definitely more art than science," Jeremy smiles. He wants to ask more about the other man's background but he knows it's not his place.

"We are close to being ready... would you get some plates from the cabinet over there?" Soren points, still watching his dish carefully. "We can eat here at the bar."

Jeremy sets out two plates, and follows Soren's directions to locate silverware and napkins. "Would you like anything else to drink?" he asks as the other man starts to plate their food.

"There's an Asian beer in the refrigerator. In the door," directs Soren. "Since we are taking the night off," he adds by way of explaining the small indulgence in alcohol for this evening.

Setting a bottle at Soren's place, Jeremy circles back around and climbs back onto his stool.

Soren serves the food directly onto their plates and pulls a chair up to the counter for his seat. He pauses, raising his beer bottle in a gesture for Jeremy to join him in a toast. He proceeds when Jeremy lifts his bottle of Pellegrino. "To new beginnings," Soren says with a slight smile as he watches the boy sitting across from him.

"New beginnings," Jeremy echos, tipping his bottle against Soren's. He isn't sure where the beginnings will lead, but for once he isn't worried about his immediate future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Few have strength of reason to overrule the perceptions of sense, and yet fewer have curiosity or benevolence to struggle long against the first impression: he who therefore fails to please in his salutation and address is at once rejected, and never obtains an opportunity of showing his latest excellences or essential qualities." ~ Samuel Johnson

Jeremy comes awake slowly, stretching luxuriously in the soft sheets. The room is bright and clean, nothing like his cramped quarters at the club. He hugs a pillow to his chest, contemplating his situation. He expected to be up all night tossing and turning, mulling over the turn of events. Instead he found himself asleep almost instantly, resting uninterrupted until morning.

Soren seems like a competent dominant, though he won't be able to tell for sure until they scene together. He can't deny the attraction between them, but none of that changes the fact that Jeremy isn't free to make his own choices. He sighs and rolls out of the warm bed, relishing the thought of a private hot shower for the first time in longer than he can remember.

He turns on the water to let it get warm while he quickly empties his bladder. Unpacking his small toiletry case takes just a few seconds and then he steps into the steaming water. _Six more months,_ he thinks to himself. _Is is too much to hope I could stay here for the whole time?_ Quickly washing his hair and lathering his whole body, Jeremy steps under the cascade of water, letting it completely engulf him in it's warmth.

Jeremy wipes his eyes and shuts off the faucets, reaching out for the fluffy towels hanging by the shower. He wraps one tightly around his waist and uses the other to towel-dry his hair before making quick work of shaving and brushing his teeth. Ready to face the day he heads into the bedroom and makes up his bed and gathers his dirty clothes into a pile before realizing he has nothing to put on. He stands there for a moment deciding what to do when he hears Soren stirring downstairs.

Soren hears Jeremy calling to him from upstairs. He finds himself somewhat anxious to see the boy again as his long legs take the stairs two at a time. "Good morning," he says casually as he meets Jeremy in the doorway of his room. "Just leave your dirty clothes in the hamper, Maria will take care of them."

Jeremy nods, liking the idea of Maria more and more. "What would you like me to wear today, Sir?" he asks, thinking a towel won't work all day.

Soren takes full advantage of this view of his new boy. Perhaps he has been too hasty with the clothing rule? "I don't think I have anything that will fit you..." He knows that Maria will be arriving at any moment and he does not want her finding Jeremy naked. "I'll get you one of my robes until I can make other arrangements."

"Sorry to be a problem," Jeremy says, noticing the way Soren's eyes dance across his bare skin.

"A problem easily solved," Soren says smoothly before turning to walk toward his own bedroom to get the robe for Jeremy.

Jeremy deposits the dirty clothes and the one wet towel into the hamper. He debates putting the other one in but decides to wait until Soren gets back, heeding his earlier warning that Maria will be here soon.

Soren returns, a dark blue silk robe in hand. He hands it to Jeremy then leans against the doorjamb, arms crossed over his chest as he waits to see what his boy will do next.

Pausing for a moment, awaiting an instruction that doesn't come, Jeremy finally shrugs and tugs the towel until it falls away from his hips. He crosses confidently to the hamper and deposits the wet towel before turning to face Soren as he slips the robe on and ties it securely closed.

Soren admires the boy's attitude and the way he meets each new challenge. There are so many ways to break a man, it isn't that hard to do. The real merit comes in breaking away only the dead weight on a young spirit and releasing him to discover his full potential. "Maria will be here soon and she will want to feed you. You have been warned."

"How much or how little am I to tell her about me... about our situation?" Jeremy is at a loss here, not knowing how Soren's household has been in the past. Maybe he always has a boy rotating in and out of his bed.

"You don't have to worry about that. Maria has been with me for a long time and she is aware of my lifestyle. She won't question you and out of respect for her, I expect you to keep our personal matters private as well." Soren turns to go then pauses, not turning back to look at Jeremy as he adds an afterthought. "She might be seem... surprised. It has been a while since I've had a guest."

Jeremy cocks his head slightly, processing that information. After a moment's pause he hurries to follow Soren down the stairs, for the first time in a long time eager to be in the presence of his dominant.

"I used all the shrimp for my supper last night. I hope you weren't saving that for something special," is Soren's greeting to his housekeeper as he enters the kitchen where she is already busy taking inventory for her trip to the grocery store. 

"You cooked? Si chiede mai cessare," the diminuitive women with the warm brown eyes replies with a mocking tone, her round cheeks crinkling with a smile for her employer. "Oh my..." Maria says with surprise when she catches sight of Jeremy as he enters behind Soren. 

"Maria, this is Jeremy. He will be staying with me for a while," explains Soren. "Excuse his attire. I have some shopping to do today."

"Nice to meet you Maria," Jeremy says, crossing to her and holding out his hand.

Maria's smile widens as she takes Jeremy's hand. "Very nice to meet you, Jeremy," she says with a nod of her head. 

"He's in the first guest room. For now," Soren says casually as he gets a coffee cup from the cabinet. "Coffee?" he asks Jeremy.

Jeremy nods and takes a seat on one of the tall stools, carefully keeping his robe pulled shut.

"So double the grocery list then," Maria says brightly before she sticks her head back into the refrigerator. 

"No, only increase it by 50%. Look at him, woman. Does he really look as if he'll eat as much as me?" teases Soren. He hands Jeremy a cup of coffee. "Milk or sugar?"

"Black is fine," Jeremy says. "And he's right, I don't eat much," he smiles at Maria.

"That, I can see..." She gives Soren a reproaching look as if it is somehow his fault. "So thin..." Maria shakes her head.

Soren continues to look at only Jeremy, as he smiles and shakes his head. "Maria, love. Will you do me a favor?" he asks sweetly.

"Si, si. What is your favor?" she agrees readily.

"There's a clothing store near the grocery. Would you pick up something for Jeremy to wear so that I can take him out to shop for more later?"

"I can do the laundry and wear what I had on yesterday," Jeremy protests, not wanting to put Maria through the trouble.

Soren keeps his gaze on Jeremy as he waits for Maria's reaction. 

"Oh, so polite. It's no trouble, no trouble at all. No trouble..."

"It's no trouble." Soren mouths the words with a smile so that only Jeremy can see him.

"Okay," Jeremy says holding up his hands. "You two win."

"Jeans and a casual shirt will do just fine, Maria," Soren says as he moves to where he towers over the petite woman. He leans down to give her a peck on her cheek and she shoves him away, her smile betraying her affection for her employer.

Jeremy gives Maria his sizes and makes her promise not to get anything fancy. He loves watching the two of them interact, seeing a whole new side of Soren.

"Come with me," Soren tells Jeremy. "You can bring your coffee," he adds as he exits the kitchen and walks down the hallway. There is a short set of stairs leading down to a closed door. Soren unlocks the door before opening it, reaching in to switch on a light before he enters. He stands in the middle of well-equipped play room and watches Jeremy closely for his reaction.

Jeremy looks around, taking in his surroundings. The room rivals any he would find at the club, with everything a dom could want. His body responds automatically, a low heat settling in his belly. "Very nice set up, Sir."

"I'm glad you approve." Soren steps closer, drawn to his new sub by his reaction alone. "I hope that you look forward to using this room as much as I do," he says pointedly.

"I do," Jeremy says automatically, his sub training kicking in, although once he thinks it through he has to admit the underlying truth - he's curious how Soren will be in the dungeon.

"I want to give you time. There have been many... _adjustments_ for you since yesterday. But I am anxious to begin."

"I don't need time," Jeremy assures him. "I've gotten rather used to adjustments. It won't impact my ability to scene for you."

"Perhaps tonight then. If today doesn't prove to be too trying. We'll play it by ear." Despite his cool demeanor, Soren is hoping for sooner rather than later. He can't wait to feel Jeremy's skin heated beneath his touch.

"Too trying? What exactly do you have planned?" Jeremy asks, his curiosity piqued.

"Shopping. You need clothes," Soren reminds him.

"I'm concerned if finding me a few things to wear qualifies as trying. My tastes aren't _that_ particular."

"Maybe you are not the one whose patience will be tried with shopping," Soren points out as he presses his hand against Jeremy's back and steers him toward the door. "And my tastes are very particular. Just so you know."

With one last look over his shoulder at the room he knows he will be spending a lot of his time in, Jeremy leads the way up the stairs and back to the main level.

"I have some things that I need to attend to. You can occupy your time until Maria gets back. There's an entertainment room with a television. Feel free to look around." Soren excuses himself and turns to go to his study.

Jeremy stays rooted to the spot for a moment, surprised at being left so abruptly. Once Soren has closed the door behind him, Jeremy wanders into the room Soren pointed toward and cautiously looks around. There's leather furniture and an impeccably organized gaming system, even a giant flatscreen TV. Everything a man could want to keep him entertained. None of it appeals to Jeremy though, right now he just wants to enjoy the silence and the solitude, neither of which he's had in any quantity in a very long time.

☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯

Soren presses the button to lower the garage door then pulls the switch to open the back where all the bags of clothes are located. The shopping trip was successful and not nearly as irksome as he anticipated. His biggest problem was convincing Jeremy that he wasn't spending too much on him. He'd finally stopped the boy's protests with a patented stern stare that he hadn't yet used on him before the moment presented itself. 

"Let me know if you realize later that there is something you need that we didn't get today," Soren tells him as they walk into the house with their shopping bounty.

"I can't imagine what that would possibly be," Jeremy laughs, having to make a quick grab as one of the bags starts to slide out of his hand.

"Considering that you are starting over with nothing, you might realize that we've overlooked something." Soren sets his bags on the bottom of the stairs leading up to the second floor where the bedrooms are located.

"I'm not high maintenance so I'm sure I'll make do," Jeremy says. "Should I take care of these for you, Sir?" he asks, head tilting toward the bags.

"Yes. Everything to your room and put away neatly," replies Soren.

Jeremy nods and takes off up the stairs with the load of bags already in his hands. He dumps everything on the bed and returns downstairs for the second load. He methodically starts to organize his new things, taking everything out of the bags first and then separating out things that need to be washed and things that can be put away.

Twenty minutes later, Soren is in the door of Jeremy's room, watching him put away the last of his new things.

Carefully folding up the shopping bags, Jeremy looks up and sees Soren lurking in the doorway. "Do you save these?" he asks, holding up the bags.

" _I_ don't, no. Now Maria on the other hand, she might have a use for them," Soren smiles.

"I'll make sure she gets them." Jeremy sets the bags on top of the dresser and then turns his full attention toward Soren. "Are you here to inspect my organizational skills, Sir?" he asks with just a hint of a smile on his lips.

"I'm here to tell you that Maria is gone, but she has made dinner for us," Soren says as he moves into the room.

"What did she make?" Jeremy asks, standing his ground as Soren moves closer.

"Something with tomato sauce and pasta," answers Soren as his gaze travels around the room, finding everything in place just as he requested. He stops and stands next to Jeremy. "Are you hungry?" he says quietly.

"A little, but I can wait," he says, not sure if Soren is ready for the "later" they discussed earlier.

Soren smiles, looking over Jeremy's head at nothing in particular. "I would like to see you in the black boxer briefs that I bought for you today," he says matter-of-factly.

Jeremy tilts his head slightly in acquiescence and steps over to the dresser, selecting the right underwear. He strips efficiently, placing his dirty clothes in the hamper before stepping into the black cotton and pulling it up into place.

"I like the color against your pale skin," Soren tells him. "I'd like to see another color on your skin..." he says as he takes a step toward the door. "You can find your way to the playroom?" asks Soren without looking at Jeremy.

"Yes, Sir." 

"And don't let me find you standing when I get there," Soren says as he walks out of the room. 

Jeremy gives him a moment's head start and then flips off the light and heads downstairs. He finds the door to the playroom unlocked and he goes in, closing the door behind him. He notes how heavy the door is, how soundproof this room must be. Looking around he tries to decide where Soren might like him, finally deciding on the middle of the open part of the room, in the center of a pool of light cast by the low level lighting. Folding down onto his knees he settles in to wait.

Moments later, Soren enters, closing and locking the door behind him. He's dressed in close-fitting black trousers, a tight long-sleeve casual shirt and his heavy black leather boots. His hands are sheathed in a pair of black gloves as well. He walks slowly over to where Jeremy is kneeling on the floor. Taking the young man's chin in his gloved hand, he tilts his head back, forcing Jeremy to look up at him. "When was the last time you played?" he asks in a surprisingly soft voice.

"Night before last," Jeremy says, looking Soren up and down, admiring the transformation he's undergone.

Soren runs his leather clad thumb over Jeremy's lower lip. "And did you _enjoy_ yourself?" he asks, his voice still soft, but now somehow mocking as well.

"Not particularly," Jeremy says, lips parted slightly.

"Tell me why." The command is low, almost a growl.

"He was a crap dom," Jeremy says honestly, stiffening slightly at the tone in Soren's voice. "And he smelled."

Soren caresses Jeremy's lip again and restrains his smile at the boy's response. "When was the last time you came?"

"Yesterday morning," Jeremy answers. "Are we going to play twenty questions or are we gonna get down to business?" he asks, freezing as he realizes he spoke the words out loud, not just in his head.

And there it is. Only four questions in and the boy can't restrain himself. Soren isn't surprised, but he had hoped it wouldn't be this easy. Grabbing a fistful of Jeremy's hair and yanking his head back, Soren leans down to get right into his new boy's face. "Every moment we are in this room is _business_ and you WILL act accordingly," he warns.

Jeremy chokes back a gasp as his head is wrenched back and Soren's face looms above him. "Yes, Sir," he says softly, straining to keep his balance.

"To admit to your master that you came yesterday morning when your last scene was the night before that..." Soren sneers and releases his grip on Jeremy's hair with a shove as if the boy is too dirty too for him to touch. "The disobedience shows you are not a well-trained sub and the admission shows that you are stupid."

"Yeah, well I was in the process of trying to get them to kick me out. Wasn't exactly going for well-behaved," Jeremy says, catching himself before he falls forward.

Soren waits the moment for Jeremy to get his balance before placing his hand in the middle of the boy's back and pushing him forward anyway. "Did I say that I wanted your pathetic excuses? Restrict your responses to me to yes or no. I will make it easy for you since you seem to have difficulty in knowing when to keep your mouth shut."

Jeremy goes with the shove this time, bending at the waist and placing his hands flat on the floor. He lowers his head until it's touching the floor, figuring Soren will like the show of submission.

Soren walks slowly to the large cabinet against the wall. He has a flogger in his hand when he returns to where Jeremy is still prone on the floor. Holding the stiff handle at the end where the soft leather strands are attached, Soren slowly runs the other end of the handle along Jeremy's spine. "I saw you at the club last week. Being returned to the front desk by your disappointed dom. Are you going to do the same things with me that you did with him with the hope that I will. Kick. You. Out." Soren presses the handle a fraction harder with each word.

"Haven't decided yet," Jeremy murmurs, flinching slightly as Soren digs the handle into his skin.

"'Yes, Sir.' and 'No, Sir.' or I will remove the option by keeping you gagged during your stay in my dungeon." Soren taps the handle against Jeremy's shoulder as he awaits his next response.

"Yes, Sir," Jeremy says, wondering if the gag might be the easier route.

"It's very basic, Jeremy. You can't be a sub and have the control," Soren croons as he turns the handle in his hand, letting the leather strands fall loosely against the boy's back.

Jeremy shivers slightly as the flogger trails across his skin, tickling as the strands roll down his sides.

"And as a sub, you either _give_ me control. Or I _take_ it." Soren reaches down and grabs the hair at the back of Jeremy's neck and pulls him to his feet.

Crying out as Soren yanks him to his feet, Jeremy's breath comes out in shallow huffs as he struggles to get his feet under him.

Soren leans down to get right in his sub's face. "What is your safeword, boy?"

Jeremy hesitates, knowing Soren asked for short, to the point answers, but feeling the need to explain. "I use 'red' when I'm working at the club... it's the 'standard' word for house submissives. Before I came to the club I didn't have one."

Seemingly unfazed by Jeremy's information, Soren takes him by the arm and drags him a few feet until he is positioned under a set of chains and cuffs hanging from the ceiling. "Lift your arms."

Looking up, Jeremy centers himself under the restraints and reaches up, holding each hand right where they need to be to make attaching the cuffs easy for Soren.

Once the boy's wrists are firmly cuffed, Soren circles his new playmate, silently admiring Jeremy's slender form as it's stretched by the slightly too short length of the chain. He has judged Jeremy's height correctly and adjusted the chains to keep the boy from being able to stand comfortably.

Jeremy loves the feel of his muscles stretched so tightly and he admires the skill it took for Soren to know exactly where to place the cuffs. He steadies himself on the balls of his feet, making constant adjustments as his body sways ever so slightly out of balance.

Soren slowly runs his gloved hand upward along Jeremy's ribcage, pausing to brush one pink nipple with his thumb. 

Exhaling, Jeremy's eyes fall closed as he concentrates on the sensation.

Filing each nuance of Jeremy's responses away for future reference, Soren allows himself a slice of self-indulgence by letting himself believe there will be a future with this boy. He brushes the strands of the flogger along the lines of one lean hip bone, imagining how the pale skin will flush with the heat of the leather when he lands the first blow. Soren refuses to rush, to ignore these moments of anticipation which can be just as pleasurable as the act itself.

With eyes closed, Jeremy can let the anticipation build and for the first time in a long time he looks forward to what is ahead instead of wondering how long it will be before it's all over.

Walking away again, Soren makes sure his footsteps are heavy so that Jeremy can track his movements even with his eyes closed as they are now. He opens the cabinet and changes his choice of floggers. The strands are still leather, but thicker and softer, and they don't have knots at the bottom. For his first 'session' with Jeremy, Soren prefers a flogger that will "thud" more than "sting". Pressure is more the object here than marks of punishment. He takes a moment to turn on some music, non-verbal, turned down low for an unfocused backdrop to their play. Slipping off one glove as he walks back to Jeremy, he greets the boy without warning with one swift slap to the fleshy part of the upper back.

Caught by surprise, Jeremy's eyes fly open and his body sways forward. Scrambling on his toes he rights himself, the imprint of Soren's hand hot on his skin. "Thank you, Sir," he says quietly.

Soren smiles, pleased with Jeremy's response, and quickly rewards him with a mirroring slap on the other side of his spine. He prefers his first blows to be skin against skin, a warm up for the leather flogger still dangling from his other hand.

"Thank you, Sir," Jeremy repeats as he closes his eyes again, not knowing Soren's preference for responses from his boys.

Stepping around the front, Soren sees that Jeremy's eyes are still closed and that his brow is slightly furrowed. Perhaps with uncertainty, given the boy's arrival in uncharted territory. "Save the false gratitude, boy. I don't care for rote responses. Only say it when you mean it." Soren steps closer, his mouth near Jeremy's ear. "And I _will_ know when it is sincere."

"Thank you, Sir," Jeremy says, his voice filled with genuine gratitude, hating having to parrot out a response for every movement of his dom.

Soren positions himself behind Jeremy again, running the flogger across his back. It's the only warning for the first blow, a solid strike to the back where Jeremy's skin is already pink from the slap.

Jeremy exhales, letting his muscles go as loose as possible in their bonds. He silently thanks Soren for starting out with a heavier toy rather that one that would bite right away.

The next minutes are filled with blows of assorted strength with no particular cadence in their timing. Soren despises an unvaried series of hits that only serve to lose the sub's attention in a lull of monotony. He keeps his focus, taking care with each hit landing exactly where he wants it with no "wrapping" around the boy's slender frame to leave unnecessary bruising.

While Jeremy had a feeling that Soren was a talented dom, within minutes of their scene starting he knows he was right. He finds himself rocking into the blows as they land, body arching and straining against the cuffs.

Pleased with the delightful coloring of Jeremy's skin, Soren returns to the cabinet and slips on another type of glove, this one made of downy soft fur on the outside. He approaches from the side, sliding the fur glove across the flat plane of Jeremy's stomach before trailing it around to his abused back. The delicate feel of the soft fur is a shocking contrast against the heated skin.

Jeremy's breath catches with a soft "ahh," at the change in sensations, his head falling back.

Soren uses his other hand, the one still in the black leather glove, to run his fingers through Jeremy's hair, now slightly damp with sweat due to their play. The boy is beautiful like this and more responsive than Soren had let himself hope.

Tilting his head into Soren's touch, Jeremy cracks his eyes open, daring to take a peek at the taller man.

"So you haven't wandered off completely," Soren says quietly, his eyes staring straight back at Jeremy. Holding Jeremy's gaze, Soren takes off the fur glove. Without blinking or looking away, he slides his hand beneath the band of the black boxer briefs and wraps his fingers around Jeremy's semi-erect cock.

"Still here, Sir," Jeremy manages to get out, Soren's hand on his dick making it difficult to formulate words. He's captivated by the other man's eyes and they looker darker than he remembered from before they started the scene.

Soren gives Jeremy's cock a firm tug, but then extracts his hand. Hooking his finger in the band of the briefs, he slowly pulls them down over Jeremy's hips and butt, leaving his cock exposed. "Tell me when," he says pointedly, sincerely hoping that the boy doesn't try to be a hero to impress him. A good judgment of one's needs is a far more admirable attribute in Soren's opinion. His eyes finally look away when he picks up the flogger again, aiming the first blow to the pale curve of Jeremy's bare ass.

Jeremy's hips arch toward Soren's departing hand, his body aching for more of the first overtly sexual contact they've shared. He's barely recovered from the loss when the first strike lands and he moans softly, the pleasant heat spreading slowly from his back to the newly exposed skin.

The sound of Jeremy's moan goes straight to Soren's groin, but this first scene is not about him. It's all about the boy and learning his needs. Another strike to the other cheek, he starts another series of blows. Like the first set, there is no particular rhythm.

Letting the chains above his head take more and more of his weight, Jeremy sways with each blow, the haze of pain and pleasure slowly taking over his consciousness.

Soren notes the growing slackness in Jeremy's posture and the pull on the cuffs around his wrists. He continues the hits, hoping the young man is not too stubborn to obey.

"Enough," Jeremy says when the flush of pain starts to edge out the pleasure. He's no where near his absolute limit but he has a feeling that's not what Soren is going for tonight, and if it is, he'll find out soon enough.

Stopping the blows as soon as he hears the word, Soren tosses the flogger onto the floor in the line of Jeremy's vision. He steps up behind the boy, pressing close behind him and supporting some of his weight. Soren reaches around and takes Jeremy's cock in hand, working it with a slow and steady stroke.

Soren's clothes scratch against his tender skin, setting the skin aflame. Tipping his head back against his Master's shoulder, Jeremy groans as Soren deftly works his cock, proving that he is a man of many talents.

"While you're here. With me. This is the only way you'll come. By my hand alone," Soren orders.

"Yes, Sir," Jeremy murmurs, unable to resist the urge to press his hips forward against the other man's hand.

Soren releases Jeremy enough to allow one hand to cup and squeeze his abused butt cheek as he continues to steadily fist him with the other.

Jeremy cries out as Soren's fingers dig into his tender skin, his cock throbbing in response to the touch. "Please, Sir," he begs, his body so unused to be used this well that he isn't sure he can hold on much longer.

"Come." Soren's voice is like rough velvet as he whispers the command next to Jeremy's ear.

The word takes a moment to process, but when it does Jeremy lets go of the clench of control he's been clinging to and lets the endorphins and adrenaline of the scene crash over him. Spilling his seed over Soren's hand, Jeremy rises up on his toes as the last bit of his climax leaks out before collapsing completely, hanging slack from the cuffs.

Wrapping an arm around Jeremy's waist, Soren holds him as he reaches up to release the bindings around the boy's wrists. He catches him easily and carries him through an open doorway into an anteroom where he lays him on a bed. Soren moves quickly to the sink in the corner, soaking a wash cloth with warm water. He carefully wipes Jeremy's face first, pushing his hair back. Soren lets the warm cloth glide over the boy's arms, then he cleans away the evidence of his release from his groin and legs. "You did well," he says quietly.

"Thank you," Jeremy murmurs, voice hazy. He revels in the feeling of being cared for, something the doms renting him by the hour rarely took the time for.

It might be unfair for Soren to ask this question now, but he needs to know by the boy's first response how he is feeling and what he is thinking. "Do you want to stay with me?"

"What?" Jeremy asks, his head rolling to the side so he can see Soren, sure that his fuzzy brain has clearly heard the other man correctly.

"Do you want to stay with me?" Soren asks again. "It has to be your choice, Jeremy."

"For how long?" Jeremy asks cautiously. While his heart leaps at the chance to stay, his head reminds him that he's known Soren for just over 24 hours and in his experience there always seems to be a catch when something sounds too good to be true.

"That's up to you," replies Soren.

"The director?" Jeremy asks, not knowing how much was discussed before he was brought in to meet Soren. "I assume he gets to choose how long he loans me to you." The heavy conversation has sobered Jeremy out of headspace quicker than normal and he starts to sit up.

"Not so fast..." Soren gently pushes at Jeremy's shoulder, urging him to lie back down. "I'm not talking about directors and contracts. I want to know what _you_ are thinking. It's a simple question really... do you want to stay?"

Jeremy hisses softly when his tender back presses against the bed. "Yes," he says finally after thinking it through for a moment.

"Roll over," Soren says with a slight smile. "I have a salve for your back. There's no cuts, but it will help with the soreness.

"Won't say no to that," Jeremy smiles, carefully rolling over and settling onto his stomach.

Soren gets up to retrieve the salve. Resuming his seat on the side of the bed, he begins to carefully apply the cooling cream to Jeremy's heated skin.

There's so many things he wants to ask but he doesn't know how Soren will react so he stays quiet. The cool salve eases the fire in his skin and Soren's hands soothe the sore muscles in his shoulders and Jeremy can feel his body relaxing.

"You can rest here or you can go back to your room." Soren twists the lid back on the jar of salve. "Or you are welcome to join me for something to eat if you're not too tired."

"I'm ready for dinner now," Jeremy says, slowly stretching like a cat. "Do you want me to stay like this?" he asks, sweeping a hand down his bare skin. "Or should I go upstairs and get dressed?"

"A pair of the loose-fitting boxers and one of the oversized tees should do fine," smiles Soren. He pauses, as if lost in thought for a moment, then slips his hand into Jeremy's hair and pulls him in for a kiss. The kiss isn't as demanding as yesterday's, in fact it's almost gentle in comparison. "It's too distracting to have you naked at my table."

"If you say so," Jeremy grins, loving the way Soren kisses him. He eases slowly off the bed, testing out how his muscles feel before he stands all the way up.

Soren stands, keeping close until he's sure the boy isn't pushing himself too hard, too soon.

Jeremy rolls his shoulders and finds himself pleasantly sore but not in pain. "I'm good," he says when he sees Soren watching him. "I'll join you in the kitchen in just a minute," he promises as he heads for the stairs.

"Take your time. There's no need for you to rush," advises Soren, allowing himself a smile when the boy has gone. He takes the time to quickly clean up the rooms so that they will be ready for the next time. The next time. That thought fills an emptiness inside Soren that he had forgotten was even there. Shutting off the light and closing the door behind him, he makes his way to the kitchen to warm up the pasta dish that Maria has made for them.

Making his way upstairs, Jeremy flips on the light to his room. _His room_ , he thinks. _All that time at the club and I never thought of that as my room, and I've been here only a few hours and I'm already calling it that. What a difference a day can make._ Moving into the bathroom he takes a moment to admire Soren's handiwork in the mirror before tossing his underwear into the hamper and laying out the clothes Soren has requested. Even though he's cleaned up somewhat downstairs he takes a few minutes to do a better job, and not long after he's descending the stairs clean and refreshed. "Smells good," he says as he enters the kitchen.

"Maria is an excellent cook. It's only by sheer will that I don't weigh 500 pounds," Soren jokes as he stirs a large pot with a long handled wooden spoon. "She's from central Italy. I hope you like tomatoes."

"I do," Jeremy says, trying to reconcile the smiling, joking man in front of him with the one that existed just a short time ago in the playroom. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Check the garlic bread in the oven. I always manage to burn the edges," admits Soren who crosses paths with Jeremy as he walks toward the refrigerator, his hand gently grazing his new boy's shoulder as he passes.

Jeremy does as he's asked and deems the bread ready to come out. He grabs the oven mitts and pulls out the pan, depositing it on the top of the stove. The smell of the garlic mingling with the tomatoes makes his stomach growl.

Soren fills a large bowl with spoonfuls of the pasta, garnishing it with a sprinkle of Romano cheese and piece of the garlic bread before passing it to Jeremy. "Let's sit at the counter in here again tonight," he says as he fills his own bowl. He's hoping the more casual setting will make Jeremy feel confortable and more like opening up to him.

"Okay," Jeremy says, setting his plate in front of "his" stool. "Something to drink?" he asks, heading for the fridge.

"Yes, thank you. Water, please." Soren sits in the same spot where he sat last night and waits for Jeremy to return with their drinks. He's never been a fan of the "full service slave", but he is pleased with his new sub's polite manners.

Jeremy grabs two Pelligrinos and hands over one as he sits down. "I think I could get used to having a Maria," he says with a smile.

Soren laughs, opening the bottle of water and taking a healthy swallow. "She's been with me for several years. She's like a surrogate mother the way that she fusses over me. With you here now, maybe she will focus on you for a while."

"Will seeing me 'bruised and battered' bother her?" Jeremy asks, not knowing what Soren might have planned for him in the future.

His fork pauses stops midway to his mouth as Soren looks at Jeremy. "You'll never be so bruised or marked that you're unpresentable. Not by my hand."

"Okay," Jeremy says with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I won't worry about it then."

"Jeremy..." The sternness returns to Soren's voice without conscience thought. He's not in the habit of disparaging other doms and their methods, but he feels it's time to be frank and clear about what they are doing here.

Shrinking back slightly, Jeremy realizes he's let himself fall into a far too familiar rapport with the other man. _He's still your dom,_ he reminds himself.

"Every dom is different. And I don't know your previous experiences. And you don't know mine. So in that respect, we are on an even playing field." Soren leans forward, not to be menacing, but to hold the boy's attention so he will realize that what he is saying is important to their future. "Whatever has happened in your past, you need to leave it in your past when it comes to us. Your experiences here with me should be judged by their own merit. Not in comparison to the way another dom handled you. Do you understand what I'm asking of you?"

Jeremy nods, chagrined. "I understand," he says quietly, figuring Soren will want a verbal acknowledgement.

"Now eat your pasta or Maria will be very unhappy," Soren tells him, a smile softening his features once again.

Jeremy nods and then digs in, inhaling deeply to enjoy the scent as well as the taste of the pasta.

They eat in silence. Soren kicks himself mentally for being too hard on his new sub. How will he ever get Jeremy to open up to him if the boy can only fear him? It's true that the things he said needed to be conveyed to Jeremy. Now how will he get the boy to trust him?

Jeremy can only stand the silence for so long. "So how long have you been in the lifestyle?" he asks, wondering how open Soren will be with personal details.

Soren thinks for a minute, calculating the years in his head. "16 years," he replies, surprised to realized that the number represents almost half his life.

"Wow," Jeremy says, taking a sip of his water. "No wonder you're so good," he smiles, surprised that it came out of his mouth.

"Are you referring to my reputation or your own experience?" asks Soren, his eyebrow arching as he waits for Jeremy's response.

"I don't know anything about your reputation," Jeremy answers honestly. "Experiential learning only."

Soren tilts his head and smiles, pleased with the boy's response. He takes a big bite of his pasta, chewing with satisfaction.

"Don't let that go to your head, Sir," Jeremy teases, feeling like he's back on more sure footing with the other man.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Soren hides his grin by taking another bite of his dinner.

Jeremy tears off a piece of the garlic bread and slides it along his plate, gathering up some of the extra tomato sauce. "How long have you been a member at the club?" he asks, hoping that while Soren seems to be in a good mood he can find out more about him.

Soren takes a drink of water before he answers. "Seven years. On and off. I've know the director for many years. But I'm not what you would call a regular member."

"So I should feel better about him trusting you to just wander off with me since you've been friends for so long?" Jeremy asks with a smile.

A slow smirk curves Soren's lips. "I think you know that both the director and I have your best interests in mind with this arrangement." _If anyone should feel he's being set-up, it's me,_ thinks Soren, choosing to keep that bit of information to himself.

Jeremy pushes his plate away, having managed to make it through almost half of his pasta. "Did you mean what you said earlier?" Jeremy asks after a long pause. "About me staying here for awhile?"

"I meant it. I'm offering, but it's your choice," replies Soren. "I had hoped you would find being here better than your previous arrangement, but I'll not keep you here against your will. You're free to go anytime you choose."

"Free?" Jeremy repeats with a little laugh. "I do like it here better than the club," he says, the one thing in his life he's absolutely sure about at this point.

"Well, should you change your mind. All you need do is tell me." Soren stares at the young man across from him, wishing he could some how give Jeremy the hope that he himself has.

"How long before you have to give a report to the director on my 'progress'?" Jeremy asks, taking a drink of his water so he doesn't have to meet Soren's eyes.

"How about you concentrate on pleasing me and not worry about the director." The way that Soren says it, it is not a question.

Jeremy's still learning Soren's boundaries and evidently he just bumped up against another one. "Yes, Sir," he murmurs, finishing off the last of his water.

Soren finishes his pasta and pushes his bowl away with a sigh. "That was delicious. I'll clean up, you can go watch television or go to your room, the rest of the evening is yours."

Jeremy is acutely aware that Soren didn't get off during their scene and he's a little surprised by the summary dismissal. "You're sure there isn't anything else I can help you with?"

"I'm sure, it won't take me long to clean this up," replies Soren, missing the true meaning of Jeremy's offer.

"Well if you decide you do need me for anything, I'll be in my room," Jeremy says, his voice even and showing no sign of his disappointment. "Is there a particular time you'd like me up in the morning, Sir?"

"I rise around eight and Maria arrives around nine," explains Soren. "It would be my preference that you adjust your schedule to that of my household."

"Understood." Jeremy pauses for just a moment to make sure there are no instructions and then he climbs down off the stool and heads up the stairs to his room. The after effects of the earlier scene have taken their toll and he's ready to climb into the amazing bed and relax.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't tell me the moon is shining; show me the glint of light on broken glass." ~ Anton Chekhov

Jeremy wakes up at dawn the next morning, having fallen asleep much earlier than usual. Soren hadn't come to him for any sexual gratification and Jeremy can't help but be a bit disappointed. There are faint bruises on his back, almost just shadows of the light and the soreness is almost all gone from his muscles. He's had his shower and made up his bed and wanders downstairs, wondering if Soren might be up already even though he'd said eight the night before.

Scratching his stomach absently as he enters the kitchen, Jeremy notes that there is fresh coffee in the pot. Since it isn't yet nine he assumes Soren is around somewhere. Just as he finishes pouring a cup for himself he hears his master's voice faintly from the other room. He moves that way hesitantly, not sure if Soren is talking to him.

"No, I'm not saying that. Jeremy is fine," Soren says with a sigh. "Yes, of course he's still here."

Jeremy stops short when he hears his name. Standing utterly still he continues to listen, figuring out that Soren must be on the phone.

"We had our first scene yesterday. Not that it's any of your business, I might add."

Almost afraid to breathe, Jeremy moves silently forward so he can hear better. _Who is he talking to? One of his friends? The director?"_

"You say it wasn't planned, Phillip, but the timing is suspicious, don't you think?" Soren chuckles disbelievingly. "You've been saying I need a new boy and now you just happen to have one who you think can benefit from my help."

 _Director_ , Jeremy thinks. _Soren needed a new boy?_ His heart races, thumping so loud in his ears that he thinks it must be audible to everyone in the house.

"Well I will be the judge of that. I'm the only one who knows when I need something, Phillip," Soren says firmly, his tone suddenly brooking no argument.

 _He doesn't want a boy,_ Jeremy realizes, the implications of that revelation on his current situation not lost on him in the slightest.

"Yes, I'll be in touch," Soren promises before disconnecting the call.

Startled by the sound of the phone being hung up, Jeremy looks around, trapped like a deer in the headlights. He spins around and sprints away as softly as he can, taking the steps two at a time. Once he's back to his room he realizes he still has his coffee cup in hand and he looks around frantically and finally decides to hide it in the closet.

Soren knows that his friend is only trying to help him, but he's also known Phillip long enough to understand that Jeremy is a business proposition as well. One that he can't avoid for much longer. The thought of the boy suddenly fills Soren with the urge to see him. He goes upstairs to see if Jeremy is awake yet.

Jeremy hears Soren's footsteps on the stairs and he flings open his door like he's on his way downstairs and startled to come face to face with the other man. "Good morning, Sir," he says, a slight tremble in his voice the only thing that betrays his thumping heart beat.

"Good morning," Soren replies with a smile, reaching out to cup the boy's cheek with his large hand before he even realizes that he is doing it. "Are you ready for some coffee?"

Resisting the urge to turn his head and kiss Soren's palm, Jeremy instead just nods. "I am," he says, returning Soren's smile.

"Before we go down, I would like to see your back. Will you show me?" he asks softly.

"Of course." Jeremy takes a few steps backwards, getting them out of the doorway. He strips the light blue polo shirt he'd put on that morning up over his head and lets it dangle from one hand as he turns to present his back to his Master.

Soren presses his fingers against Jeremy's skin, assessing his handiwork from yesterday. The bruising is minimal. "And here?" He gently caresses the curve of Jeremy's ass.

Tossing his shirt on the end of the bed, Jeremy unbuttons and unzips his jeans, pushing down the denim and his underwear in one motion, just far enough for Soren's inspection. The other man's touch does nothing to ease the racing of Jeremy's heart.

"Good," Soren says when he's finished with his inspection. "It looks like you're no worse for wear. Do you think you can handle another scene later this afternoon or is it too soon?"

"I can handle it, Sir," Jeremy says confidently, leaving his clothes in disarray because Soren did not tell him to get dressed.

"Excellent. You can get dressed now," Soren tells him, appreciating the way the boy awaits his order. "I'll meet you downstairs," he adds before turning to leave.

Jeremy exhales once Soren leaves, his head spinning with all the information he's had to process this morning. He fixes his clothes, pressing his palm down on his semi-hard cock, his body reacting unexpectedly well to his master's inspection. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he pads down the stairs for the second time and joins Soren in the kitchen.

"I think it best we wait on Maria for breakfast. I would hate to deprive her of the joy of feeding you." Soren chuckles as he hands Jeremy a fresh cup of coffee.

"And I already know it's best to stay on Maria's good side," Jeremy laughs, perching on his stool with his legs folded up underneath him.

"I don't think she really has a bad side, but let's not test that theory..." Soren leans against the counter and takes a sip of his coffee.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Jeremy asks, sipping his coffee and making a mental note to retrieve the hidden cup in his closet before Maria notices the missing mug.

"Very well, thank you. And you? Are you adjusting to your new surroundings?"

"I am. I love how quiet it is here at night," Jeremy says. "Quite a change from the club."

"I can imagine," Soren says before taking another drink of his coffee.

 _Please don't send me back there,_ Jeremy wants to say. "Do you like living out here? Far from the city?"

"I do. It's convenient to be close to San Francisco, but I like the quiet of not living in the city," replies Soren.

Jeremy nods, having run out of questions to ask for the moment. He watches Soren in silence for a moment, just enjoying the view.

The silence in the kitchen is broken by the sound of singing as Maria appears, laden with bags. "Buon giorno!" she says brightly in greeting. 

"Good morning, Maria," Soren says with a smile, keeping his place against the counter as his housekeeper bustles in.

"G'morning Maria," Jeremy repeats, just the sight of the woman making him smile.

Maria turns to look at Jeremy and then at Soren. "No breakfast? You no' goin' to feed the boy?" she asks, obviously appalled by this possiblity.

"I tried to, but he wouldn't eat," Soren lies smoothly, covering his smile with his coffee cup.

Jeremy's jaw drops. "Hey!"

"You have to eat!" Maria says, accompanied with the appropriate hand gestures. She turns away, busying herself by gathering pans and the things needed to make breakfast for the stubborn men behind her. 

Soren watches her carefully for a moment before he turns his gaze to Jeremy. "Strata," he says with a smile.

"You know her too well," Jeremy laughs. "How long have you two known each other?"

"Ahh, eight years. Right, Maria?" 

"Si. Otto," she replies but doesn't stop with her preparations for breakfast. 

"Maria's strata is a thing of beauty," Soren tells him.

"Maria the pasta last night was fabulous. And despite what Soren might try to tell you I ate it happily," Jeremy says with a soft chuckle.

"Bueno!" Maria replies happily. "You're a good boy, no?" 

Soren looks at Jeremy and smiles. "He's a good boy. Yes."

☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯

It's late in the afternoon when Soren knocks on Jeremy's bedroom door. Maria has gone for the day after making sure she has left something tasty for their supper. A light salad was for lunch after the delicious breakfast. Soren has asked for something not too heavy in preparation of their plans for the afternoon. Now he's ready to see if the compatibility of yesterday's scene was merely a fluke.

Jeremy sets aside the book he borrowed from Soren's library earlier in the day and calls out for for Soren to come in. He straightens up slightly, not wanting the other man to see him all hunched over on the bed.

"Are you ready for me?" Soren asks with a suggestive smile.

"Yes, Sir," Jeremy says, switching names now that Maria has left for the day.

"Dress as you did yesterday. Join me downstairs in the playroom in ten minutes," Soren instructs.

Jeremy nods, following it up with a "Yes, Sir," when he sees Soren's brow furrow slightly.

Soren makes his way to his bedroom to change clothes, giving Jeremy time to change and get to the playroom to wait for him. He hopes the slight slip just now was only a momentary lapse. He's been impressed with the boy and each mistake is a deep disappointment already.

After taking care of a few hygiene necessities and changing into his black underwear, Jeremy heads down to the playroom, taking the same position as the night before. As he waits in the silence on his knees, his thoughts flit briefly back to the overheard conversation that morning. _If he doesn't want a boy, what am I doing here?_

Arriving minutes later, Soren closes and locks the door, then approaches Jeremy where he is kneeling on the floor. "Up," he says firmly.

Rocking back onto his feet, Jeremy straightens up and glances at Soren out of the corner of his eye, taking in the black t-shirt and black leather pants.

"To the chains," Soren says simply, lifting his arm to indicate the spot where Jeremy was restrained before. "And arms up."

Jeremy again centers himself, repeating exactly his movements from the night before.

After cuffing the boy's wrists, Soren gives him a hard smack on his ass. He's not wearing any gloves and the hit stings through the soft cotton.

His body twisting in surprise, Jeremy lets out a short cry. He mentally scolds himself for not being ready. _No wonder he doesn't want you for his boy._

"A bit more tender than you realized, eh?" chuckles Soren, confident that Jeremy's cry is more from surprise than real pain.

"No, Sir," Jeremy says, not wanting Soren to doubt his ability to take whatever he wants to dish out.

"Then why the yelp?" Soren challenges as he uses this opportunity to push the boy.

"Surprise," Jeremy says. "I should have been more prepared."

Soren waits, watching Jeremy as he slowly circles. Uncharacteristically, he's waiting for the "sir" or "master" that the boy has omitted again.

Jeremy can practically feel that Soren is waiting for something in particular and he mentally rewinds the last few seconds. "Sir," he says belatedly, knowing it's much to late for it to count.

Soren stops in front of where Jeremy is hanging so that he can see him clearly. "Focus, boy," he says sternly. It's a warning, not friendly advice.

Looking up into Soren's eyes, Jeremy tries to concentrate and put the nagging doubts he has about all this out of his head.

Soren holds the boy's gaze for a long moment before he moves away to get something out of his "toy chest". "I had thought to use a crop on you tonight. Make my mark on that pristine skin of yours. But perhaps I've misjudged in thinking you ready for that."

"I can handle it, Sir," Jeremy says, a hint of petulance creeping into his voice.

He stands behind Jeremy, the long crop with the square leather head in his hand. "I don't want a boy who can just _handle_ it. A master's mark is not something to be _endured_."

Jeremy tries to hold back a sigh of frustration, not entirely successfully. _Again with the wrong answer._ "I welcome your mark, Sir."

"I understand now why your skin is so spotless. What master would bestow his mark on such a belligerent boy?" Soren moves around Jeremy, gauging the effects of his words as he watches him as closely as the bird for which he is named.

Jeremy flinches, the words hurting more than the crop ever could. Ashamed that he's betrayed a weakness so visibly to the other man, Jeremy waits with dread for Soren's next move.

Soren reaches out, his bare hand resting against Jeremy's stomach. "Two and a half years with your master and nothing to show for it. No disclipline. No mark." He says the words with such disdain, it's as if they taste bad in his mouth.

"You know nothing of my time with him," Jeremy spits out, unable to keep quiet, his body twisting away from Soren's touch.

Soren grabs the insubordinate young man to keep him still. "I don't need to know about your time with him. Because you're hanging from MY chains," he growls.

 _Yes, but for how long?_ Jeremy wonders. Once Soren's fulfilled his obligation to the director it seems obvious he'll be sent right back from where he came. Jeremy stays still in Soren's grasp, disciplined enough not to pull away again.

The taller man towers over him, getting right down into his face, his hand pressing harder against the boy's belly. "I've told you everything you need to know.... Jeremy." Soren's voice softens on the boy's name. "You must leave it all at that door before you enter my dungeon. Your past. Your control. In here... you only belong to me."

Jeremy's heart thumps, his body uncontrollably responding to Soren's demands no matter how much his mind tells him to resist. "Yes, Sir," he says, knowing it won't be easy but suddenly determined to try at least for today to convince this master he's not useless.

Soren can see it in the boy's eyes, his need to submit. His need to prove himself. His need to be shown to be worthy of bearing a master's mark. "Same safeword as before?" The easily asked question is Soren's only indication that he's ready to proceed. He's also hoping that by asking Jeremy about the generic safeword used at the club, that it might spur the boy to think of one of his own. Soren is ready to be well rid of the club's influence when it comes to his new sub.

"Yes, Sir." Jeremy says, lowering his eyes as he can tell Soren is ready to begin.

Sliding his bare hand up the smooth skin of Jeremy's abdomen to his chest, Soren easily teases one of his nipples to hardness. _So responsive, so beautiful._ His hand travels without ever breaking contact with the boy's trembling skin. It moves to Jeremy's lower back where it yanks his briefs down to his knees with a vicous yank before delivering a smacking blow to his ass.

Jeremy arches his back, the sting of the slap is sharp but fades quickly.

Soren delivers an equally hard slap to the other cheek, enjoying the imprint of his hand as it blossoms red on the boy's pale skin.

Jeremy can feel the familiar warmth start to spread across his skin and his lips crack the tiniest of smiles. He spreads his feet just a tiny bit further apart, forcing him higher on the balls of his feet.

Noticing the slight movement and taking it as a wordless request for more, Soren uses the crop against the first cheek and then the second cheek in rapid succession.

"Thank you, Sir," Jeremy hisses out even though Soren has not asked for a response. The pain helps center him, reminds him of why he's here.

Soren rubs the flat leather head of the crop upward along Jeremy's spine, then lands another two blows against the already abused butt cheeks. He pulls the boy back against him roughly, the leather of his own trousers rubbing against Jeremy's heated skin. Letting his free hand roam again, Soren finds a nipple and pinches it unmercifully.

Jeremy cries out as Soren's fingers twist his skin, his cock throbbing as his body betrays his pleasure at the pain.

"The reward is so much sweeter when you can let go." Soren's voice is like warm liquid honey flowing over him.

Soren's words hit home and Jeremy realizes how long it's been since he really has completely let go. He knows the other man is right but he can't quite get there yet, not trusting Soren not to cast him aside.

Pushing Jeremy away as he takes a step back, Soren enjoys watching the rippling muscles as the boy struggles to right himself beneath the chains. He barely gives Jeremy a moment to get his bearings, before he strikes out again with the crop, this time landing two swift blows to the back of the boy's thighs.

Jeremy struggles to stay upright but gives in and sags against the chains as the blows land, his breath catching as the tip of the crop catches the tender skin where his thigh meets his ass.

Soren rubs the end of his crop against Jeremy's butt and legs. "On your feet boy," he advises slowly.

Taking a long deep breath, Jeremy works his feet back to center and pushes back up to standing.

"Good boy..." Soren croons, squeezing one of Jeremy's butt cheeks in reward. "I know there's a fighter in there. I see him in every flash of your eyes," he says, his mouth so close to Jeremy's ear that the boy can feel the breath against his skin. "What I want to see now is the survivor." Soren delivers another slap to Jeremy's thigh with the flat palm of his broad hand.

Jeremy can feel the wash of Soren's breath warm against his skin but he doesn't look back at him, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor. That Soren has seen so deeply inside him in such a short time speaks highly to his intuition.

Soren delivers several shallow blows along the curve of Jeremy's ass, irritating stings of leather against the reddened skin. He moves around and he's pleased to see the boy's gaze is averted. He rubs an enticing nipple with the end of his crop then hits it with the flat of the leather flap just hard enough to make sure he's keeping his sub's attention. "If you were my boy, there's no way you would leave here unmarked." The low purr in Soren's tone holds both the promise and the warning to the young man hanging from his chains.

 _If only a boy was what you wanted,_ Jeremy thinks, his eyes daring to flick upward for just a moment's glance at his dom.

Soren notices the quick glance and judges it as uncertainty. Jeremy's refusal to surrender to him. For now. _Only for now,_ Soren thinks. The reward is worth the challenge and he is not giving up on the hope he has for the boy. He reaches out and cups Jeremy's balls, the tender sac vulnerable in his hand.

Jeremy's breath catches but the blow he is expecting doesn't fall. He rises further onto his toes, knowing better than to try and pull away.

"Look at me," orders Soren with a gentle squeeze. He smiles when the blue eyes lift and focus on him. "Your body is mine," he tells the boy as he begins to steady stroke his cock. "Mine to give you pain..." Soren squeezes just a tad too hard this time. "Or pleasure," he says softly as he resumes the steady strokes.

Moaning from the pain followed by rapid pleasure, Jeremy keeps his eyes focused on Soren's face, having not been told to look away.

"But what I really want is something that I can't take from you." Soren's bare hand works Jeremy's cock as he begins to lightly pat the leather crop against his ass.

"And that is, Sir?" Jeremy asks, the muscles in his thighs flexing as he pushes back and forth between the warm slide of Soren's hand and the bite of his crop.

Soren is surprised when Jeremy speaks, but he doesn't let it throw him. "You know what it is, Jeremy. And you're the only one who can decide to give it to me." His strokes become firmer and faster and he can smell the boy's arousal as it wafts from his skin. "And trust me to take care of it."

 _Trust._ Jeremy's eyes drop back to the floor, even as his body betrays how easily Soren can control his needs. His cock throbs, begging for release but he doesn't ask, waiting instead for Soren's permission.

"Come for me," Soren whispers, the crop against Jeremy's ass biting into his skin.

Jeremy lets go, Soren's command traveling straight to his cock. He bites back his cry of pleasure, muffling it in throat as his body trembles, straining against the chains.

Soren's jaw clenches as he watches the beautiful boy come undone before him. _He can't even trust me with the sound of his pleasure,_ he laments, quickly unfastening the cuffs and throwing the boy over his shoulder. Soren takes him into the other room, gently putting him on his feet before helping Jeremy to lie stomach down on the bed.

Too spent to protest, Jeremy stays pliant in Soren's arms until he's arranged on the bed. His skin burns from the crop, the warmth crossing over from pleasant to painful now that he's come. He'll ache in the morning for sure this time.

 _You are only hurting yourself. And why you can't see it is a mystery to me._ Soren pulls the boy's briefs off and tosses them onto a nearby chair as he moves to get the salve for Jeremy's bottom.

Jeremy's heart races when Soren pulls off his underwear. He tries not to hope that the other man is ready to use him for his own pleasure but he fails, his blood surging despite his recent climax.

Soren is silent as he administers the salve to Jeremy's red skin. He can't trust himself not to say something that he will regret during this sensitive time at the end of their scene. He's not use to failure and the heaviness of it doesn't sit well with him.

When the salve touches Jeremy's skin he deflates. _Not even worth fucking,_ he thinks, confident now that Soren will return him to the club at his earliest convenience.

"Rest here for a while," Soren tells him when he is finished. "Use one of the robes in the closet when you are ready to join me upstairs."

Jeremy is thankful that his face is pressed against the bed so Soren can't see the sadness painted there. "Yes, Sir," he says softly, exhaling heavily when he hears the other man leave.

Soren goes upstairs to the kitchen. He'll busy himself by making something to eat until Jeremy decides to join him when he's ready.

Jeremy lies still for a few more minutes until he feels ready to get up. He moves carefully, climbing off the bed and walking into the bathroom. He washes his face and then runs a cloth over the rest of his body. Staring at himself in the mirror for a moment he works on schooling his features and removing all trace of disappointment he feels. Squaring his shoulders, he goes out and slips on a robe then heads upstairs to the kitchen.

Looking up from his preparations when Jeremy comes into the kitchen, Soren keeps his tone light. "Are you hungry?"

"I'll have a little dinner, nothing too heavy, Sir." Jeremy says, choosing to stand at the counter rather than sit on his stool.

"I'm grilling some fish. Maria left a cold pasta salad in the refrigerator," he explains as he finishes carefully inspecting the two salmon filets for any hidden pin bones.

"That sounds good, Sir," Jeremy says, getting himself a glass down out of the cabinet and filling it with cool tap water. He can tell he's a bit dehydrated and doesn't want it to get any worse.

Soren doesn't iniate any further conversation as he turns his focus to grilling the two fillets.

Jeremy stands at the counter and drinks his water, watching Soren cook. Yet another skill he admires in the other man. _The man who doesn't want a boy,_ he mentally reminds himself. "Did Maria teach you to cook or did you already know how?" he asks when he can bear the silence no longer.

"Self-taught. My repertoire is rather limited," admits Soren. He leaves the salmon quietly sizzling as he sets out two plates. He takes out the pasta salad and spoons two healthy servings onto the plate.

"Trying to make me lose my girlish figure, Sir?" Jeremy says with a smile when he sees the heaping portion of pasta Soren has put out on his plate.

"Not with the workouts I have planned for you," Soren replies easily. "Eat what you want. You don't have to clear your plate if your appetite isn't up to the challenge. He returns his attention to the salmon, plating the filets when he finds them ready.

Jeremy takes his plate and carefully eases onto his stool, wincing slightly as his weight settles onto his bruised flesh.

"I don't mind if you stand." Soren takes Jeremy's water glass on the counter and refills it for him. He returns it to the young man, his expression soft as he watches him.

"I think I'm okay now... the process of sitting was worse than the actual sitting," Jeremy says after a moment of thought. "You have excellent aim, Sir. Got all those nice tender spots."

"Thank you. If indeed that is a compliment." Soren fills another glass with water and returns to his plate.

"It is, Sir," Jeremy says, honest in his belief that Soren is a talented master.

"I have a cold pack in the freezer. I'd like you to use it after you are finished eating." He delivers the instructions then takes the first bite of his meal. Soren lets out a soft "Hmmm" of approval.

Jeremy follows suit, a similar murmur of approval following his first taste. There's a lot of things he'll miss when Soren returns him to the club but the food has to rank right near the top.

The meal passes in silence, each man lost in his own ruminations from the scene earlier. Soren drains his glass of water then takes it and his empty plate to the sink. He stops at the freezer to retrieve the ice pack he mentioned earlier, handing it to Jeremy when he returns to the counter. "Fifteen minutes. No more."

"Yes, Sir," Jeremy says as he takes the pack. He clears his dishes and then climbs the stairs to his room, stretching out and reaching back to position the pack across the most painful of his welts.

Fourteen minutes later, there is a knock on the door as Soren checks in on him. "How do you feel?" he asks.

"A bit numb, Sir," Jeremy says, wondering what it means that Soren has kept track of the time and come to check on him.

"A better altnerative to soreness," counters Soren, smiling slightly as he moves closer and hold out his hand to take the cold pack from Jeremy. "Do you need anything else tonight?" he asks quietly.

"No," Jeremy says, rolling onto his side to look up at Soren. "Is there anything you need, Sir?" he asks, just the barest touch of hope in his voice.

"Yes." Soren steps closer to cup the boy's chin and caress his lower lip with his thumb. "I need you to get some rest tonight and I will see you in the morning."

Hiding his disappointment that yet again Soren doesn't seem at all interested in him sexually, Jeremy tips his head against the other man's hand. "Will do, Sir."

"Goodnight," is the soft reply before Soren takes his leave, closing the bedroom door behind him as he goes.

"Goodnight," Jeremy whispers to the closed door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healthy discontent is the prelude to progress." ~ Mohandas Gandhi

Soren taps on the bedroom door, sticking his head inside before Jeremy can get out of bed. "Good morning," he smiles. "Maria won't be here today, but I have coffee and muffins downstairs. Join me when you're ready." Soren starts to close the door as he backs away then pauses. "And don't get dressed yet, wear your robe," he tells him before he closes the door.

Jeremy lays still for a moment, surprised by Soren's early visit. They'd spent the day yesterday basically doing their own thing, paths crossing occasionally at meals but Soren has shown no interest in any one-on-one time. Rolling out of bed, he uses the bathroom and quickly brushes his teeth before pulling on his robe and heading for the kitchen.

Soren had not initiated anything yesterday. It was his wish to give Jeremy a day off after the outcome of their scene the night before that. Truth be told, he'd needed the time to gather his own thoughts about what he needs to do to get his new sub to surrender to him and give him the trust he is trying to earn.

"Good morning, Sir," Jeremy says as he enters the kitchen, awake enough now to respond to Soren's earlier greeting.

"Did you rest well," asks Soren and he moves to stand in front of Jeremy, his large hands resting on the young man's shoulders.

"I did. Did you, Sir?" Jeremy asks, head tilted back to look up at Soren.

"Yes, I did. Thank you," Soren smiles. "Now let me have a look at you..." he says quietly as he slides his fingers beneath the edge of the robe and slips it off Jeremy's shoulders. "Turn around," he orders after he allows himself a moment to take in the sight of the boy's slender body.

Jeremy shivers slightly as the cool air washes over his bare skin. He can feel his nipples harden as Soren's eyes rake across his body and he slowly turns, trying to keep his breathing even.

 _The boy enjoys this,_ thinks Soren, noting the heightened response to his attention. He runs his hand over the delicious curve of Jeremy's ass, giving it a gentle squeeze as he notes the skin's return to its usual color. "Any soreness?" he asks.

"Barely any today, Sir," Jeremy says, several rounds with the ice pack yesterday having done wonders. He's sure he can feel Soren's gaze on his skin and he flushes slightly, hoping he likes what he sees.

"Good..." Soren drags a finger along the cleft of Jeremy's ass, unable to resist the temptation of teasing the boy with the promise of things yet to come.

 _Oh please,_ Jeremy thinks, unable to resist swaying back against Soren's finger, silently begging for more.

Soren gives the boy a light pat on his ass and then turns him around to face him again. "I think you're fine to wear clothes today," he announces. "I need to ask you something though, something I didn't think about before today..."

Jeremy's face falls when Soren pulls away. He slowly turns around and awaits Soren's question.

"Can you drive?" asks Soren, choosing not to acknowledge the boy's obvious disappointment. He doesn't expect Jeremy to understand that he cannot take something that is only partially given.

Soren's question is unexpected. "I can. I haven't driven since I've been at the club but it's like riding a bicycle, right Sir?" he asks with a smile.

Smiling as he responds to the boy's question with a nod, Soren asks if Jeremy has a valid driver's license and he's pleased to learn that he does. "I have a conference call in less than an hour and there is something that I need for another call this afternoon. It's at my attorney's office in Los Altos. I would like you to go and pick it up for me."

Jeremy is surprised by Soren's request. "You want me to drive your... _Porsche_?" he asks, remembering the fancy car he rode in to get here.

"I'm afraid that's the only car I own at the moment," Soren smiles.

"And you'll give me good directions?" Jeremy asks, still unsure about his whole endeavor.

"The car is equipped with a GPS system. I can program the address for you before you leave." Soren pulls the car keys out of the pockets of his black denim jeans. "I'll give you a cell phone as well. Just in case you manage to get lost anyway," he grins.

"Okay, Sir," Jeremy says, taking the keys. "I'm guessing I shouldn't go there naked?" he asks with a small grin.

"I think we've established that you're fit for clothes," reminds Soren, his tone light in response to the boy's teasing.

"Then I"ll go get dressed, Sir," Jeremy says brightly, turning and bending over to retrieve the robe pooled at his feet.

"Don't forget about the coffee and muffins," Soren tells him, admiring the view of Jeremy's ass that his bending affords.

Jeremy pauses long enough to fill a mug of coffee to drink while he's getting ready. "I'll have a muffin for the road," he says, heading for the stairs.

"No need to rush. You have plenty of time to make it there and back while I'm on my call. But don't hesitate to contact me, if you need me," advises Soren before Jeremy is out of ear shot.

 _I do need you. Do you need me?_ Jeremy wonders as he climbs the stairs.

☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯

Jeremy returns downstairs to find a travel mug full of coffee and a muffin wrapped in a napkin waiting for him on the counter. With a smile he picks them up and carries them to the car.

Jeremy turns the key in Soren's car, admiring the purr of the engine as it comes to life. He checks the GPS, pressing a few buttons until he's confident he knows how to use it, and Soren has indeed put in his destination for him. 

He backs carefully out of the garage and turns around on the concrete pad before starting down the curved lane. The SUV handles beautifully, and Jeremy opens up the sunroof, letting the warm spring air fill the car. 

Turning on the radio, Jeremy makes careful note of the station and the volume before scanning through to find his favorite station. With the GPS's directions guiding him each step of the way he enjoys the drive to his destination, realizing it is the first time in years he is completely alone. There's no one watching him, no one who can hear him or see him. The thought slams into him like a brick to the chest and he pulls off onto a scenic overlook, his heart pounding. 

The GPS drones instructions, not understanding it's driver's deviation and he reaches over and silences it. _No one is watching. No one can see. No one would know. I could drive away right now. Just keep going. Be free._ He turns the key to kill the engine and stumbles out of the car, not trusting himself at the moment. 

_Free._ He's not even sure he really remembers what that means anymore. He's wanted and waited for it for so long and now with the possibility right in front of him he isn't sure what to do. 

His time with Soren has been both amazing and frustrating. He loves the way Soren makes him feel and the scenes have shown amazing chemistry but the other man's lack of interest in anything sexual is frustrating, and then there's the fact that he's not looking for a boy. _Just setting yourself up for disappointment if you stay,_ he tells himself.

The idea of going back to the club to finish out his last six months is even more unbearable than it seemed just a week ago. He hadn't had a taste of how good it could be to remind him of how miserable it was there.

Jeremy leans against the car for a long time, looking out over the trees and the hills as he tries to make a decision. 

The sound of another car pulling into the overlook breaks him out of his trance and he climbs back into the car resolute. He knows what he has to do to make up his mind.

☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯

Soren hears the sound of the door to the garage opening then closing. He keeps his seat at the kitchen counter and waits for Jeremy to find him. He knows just how long it takes to get to his attorney's office and back and he knows that Jeremy has taken longer than that amount of time. But the boy came back.

Jeremy carries in the envelope and his empty travel mug, the napkin having been discarded earlier. He finds Soren in the kitchen and hands over the documents he was sent to retrieve along with the keys to the car.

"Thank you," Soren tells him, laying the keys and envelope on the counter. "Any problems?" he asks softly, keeping his eyes on the counter for fear of giving away his suspicions.

"Other than being distracted by the beautiful scenery, Sir?" Jeremy says with a slightly strained smile.

"It is a nice drive..." Soren says quietly, lifting his gaze to meet Jeremy's. "I'm glad you didn't have any trouble finding your way back."

Jeremy's pulse quickens. _Was he monitoring the GPS? Why didn't I think about that?_ "The wonders of modern technology," he says, forcing some lightness into his voice.

Soren is silent for a long moment before he speaks again. "I am sorry to have to neglect you this afternoon. But business calls."

"I understand, Sir," Jeremy says. "If it's okay..." he pauses, finding it hard to ask for things, "would you mind if I took a swim in the pool? It's absolutely gorgeous outside today."

"Not at all. Help yourself." Soren reaches out to take hold of Jeremy's arm before he turns to go. "My home is your home," he says softly.

Jeremy nods but Soren's words feel hollow to him. "Thank you, Sir."

Soren watches as Jeremy disappears through the doorway then slides the envelope closer and pockets the car keys. Getting to his feet, he makes his way to his study to prepare for his call this afternoon.

A bathing suit is not among the items that they purchased on their earlier shopping spree, but Jeremy figures on Maria's day off he can get away with a bit of skinny dipping. After stopping off upstairs to change into his robe and grab his book and a towel he makes his way outside. 

He dips his toe into the water to test it's temperature before setting his things down on one of the chairs. Dropping his robe he makes his way slowly down the stairs, letting the water wash over him.

Setting into a steady rhythm he starts to swim laps, enjoying the feel of slicing cleanly through the water and imagining it washing away his worries with each stroke.

☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯

Soren's business call has been long and tedious, the tension in his shoulders is like a knot by the time it ended. He's gone in search of the boy and finds him outside by the pool. It's a beautiful day and he hopes that Jeremy remembered sunscreen for his pale skin, but he doesn't want to disturb his peace for the reminder. He decides that he needs a distraction himself and heads to his workout room. 

Two hours later, Soren is back in the kitchen, standing in front of the open refrigerator and guzzling water. His blond hair is dark with sweat and he is shirtless, wearing only the gym shorts in which he did his work out. The cool from the fridge feels good against his heated skin and he stands there a moment longer as he enjoys the indulgence.

Having felt his skin start to turn pink, Jeremy wanders inside, his robe tied loosely around his waist. He stops before he heads upstairs with his towel, deciding to grab something to drink first. 

Turning the corner into the kitchen he stops dead in his tracks when he sees Soren. Shirtless Soren. Shirtless Soren with the most amazing tattoo across his back. He creeps closer for a better look, taking note of the intricate details on the bird that spans over his shoulder blades.

Soren hears something behind him and turns, smiling when he sees Jeremy. "Hello," he says as he closes the door to the refrigerator.

"Hi," Jeremy says, his skin pink from more than just the sun now. "That's an amazing tattoo, Sir."

"Oh... thank you," Soren replies when he realizes that this is the first time the boy has seen his bare back. "A falcon," he says by way of explanation. "The design is tribal. Maori." 

"Is that what your last name means?" he asks, noting the similarities in the words.

"Yes. German and Scandinavian."

Jeremy realizes that the front of Soren is almost as beautiful as his back, taking note of his broad chest. He can't manage to drag his eyes away from the other man and they stand there in silence for a moment.

Soren is enjoying the appraising looks from the other man. "Did you enjoy your time by the pool?" he asks when the silence becomes awkward.

Startled, Jeremy manages to wrench his eyes upward. "I did. Got a little sun, but I was careful not to burn, Sir," he says, wanting to be sure Soren knows he's not compromising anything his Dom might want.

"Good. I prefer to be cause of your skin turning pink," Soren tells him with a knowing smile. "I need to go shower before dinner, so I'll see you later." He walks past Jeremy where he stands, purposely grazing the boy's robe-covered shoulder with his bare one.

Jeremy turns and watches Soren go, admiring the view until he turns the corner. He's more resolved than ever to put the plan he devised earlier into place.

☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯

The rest of the afternoon and evening passes quietly. Soren doesn't come to him for a late afternoon scene, and there's only small talk after dinner. Jeremy's body is practically screaming with tension by the time Soren says goodnight and retires to his room. _He knows I'm healed enough to scene,_ Jeremy seethes as he lays in his bed unable to sleep. _What was this morning all about if not getting me ready for that?_ He tosses and turns, trying to decide if his grand plan from earlier is something he actually has the balls to go through with.

Deciding that he has to do something, he sits up and swings his legs down to the floor. He sits on the side of the bed and tries to talk himself out of it but finally stands. He pulls one of the shopping bags that he didn't give back to Maria out of the bottom drawer of his dresser and fills it with a change of clothes and a few pairs of underwear along with his packed toiletry kit. If this goes bad he knows he needs to be ready, as his trip back to the club will probably happen within minutes. 

Setting the bag by his door he makes his way down the dark hallway to Soren's door. He hesitates with his hand on the knob but then takes a deep breath and turns it, slipping into the other man's bedroom. When his eyes adjust to the dark, he can see Soren lying in his bed but can't tell if he's awake. He slowly walks toward the bed, ready at any moment for Soren to order him out.

Soren is not asleep yet and he's surprised when his bedroom door opens, but he remains quiet when he realizes that it is Jeremy who is entering his room.

Jeremy thinks back to his time by the side of the road earlier, needing that courage and resolve to continue on. If Soren turns him away he knows that it's time to leave, to give up on this tenuous bond between them. If he welcomes him into his bed, well then Jeremy will fight with every last ounce of his being to stay here, to convince Soren that he wants a boy again.

Soren remains still and quiet, he can't see Jeremy's face, but he can feel the tension sparking in the small distance between them. He knows that Jeremy is fighting a battle that only he can understand and Soren hopes that the boy makes the decision that is best for him.

Reaching out, Jeremy lifts the corner of the duvet and slides onto the bed, his body tense as he comes to rest next to Soren.

Without saying anything, Soren slips an arm around Jeremy and pulls him closer. He is nude and the smoothness of Jeremy's naked skin as it rubs against his makes him sigh with desire.

Jeremy holds his breath when Soren moves, his blood rushing loudly in his ears. When Soren's arms slip around him, Jeremy exhales, the soft sigh coming from the other man music to his ears. He presses the entire length of his body against Soren, the solid warm muscle stirring desire low in his belly.

Soren finds Jeremy's mouth, plundering it and claiming the boy for his own. He's finally come to his master, willingly, and Soren has every intention of making Jeremy his.

The kiss is even better than Jeremy could have hoped for and he hooks one leg around the back of Soren's thighs, pulling their bodies even closer together. He pours all the emotions that have been swirling for the past few days into the kiss, hoping that Soren understands.

Threading his fingers through Jeremy's hair, Soren frames his face and holds him as if he is something precious, as if he's afraid that the young man in his arms might decide to flee from him. Soren licks and nips the pouty lips that he's coveted from the first moment that he saw Jeremy at the club then moves lower, kissing and nibbling at the soft arch of the boy's neck. There is no way Jeremy will leave this bed without his master's mark.

Jeremy moans as Soren finds a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. So much need is built up inside him that it's bursting to get out, his hands exploring every inch of the man he's not been allowed to touch.

Soren rolls over, hovering over Jeremy and covering him with his long body. His need to dominate the man beneath him is evident as always as he takes hold of Jeremy's wrists and guide his arms until they are stretched out over his head. Soren continues to explore the boy's body with his lips and tongue, teasing and sucking his nipples without mercy.

 _Yes,_ Jeremy thinks when Soren takes charge. He struggles against the other man's tight hold, not hard enough to break free, just enough to send those familiar shivers down his spine.

A soft growl spills from Soren's lips and he gently bites at Jeremy's pelvic bone, his need to mark the boy is primal and his cock throbs in anticipation of what it will feel like to be inside him. Spreading Jeremy's legs, Soren presses his finger against the tender skin behind his balls and laves the bite mark on his hip with a flutter of his tongue.

Jeremy cries out, knowing he'll wear Soren's mark in the morning and loving how right it feels. His legs fall open easily under the other man's touch, his body wanton and needy.

Soren presses a finger inside the boy's hole, finding him lubed and prepared. The fact that Jeremy has come to him tonight, to give himself to him in this way, makes Soren feel both pleased and proud. He hoped that he could reach the boy and now he knows that Jeremy has touched him, too. With his large hands spanning his hips, Soren lifts him, his aching cock pressing against Jeremy's entrance.

 _Yes. Make me yours._ Jeremy hasn't moved his hands from where Soren placed them, even after he'd let go, but now he reaches down and pulls his knees up toward his chest, his body trembling with anticipation as he feels Soren press up against his hole.

Slowly, Soren pushes inside Jeremy, the tight heat surrounding him and filling him with the urge to push harder. He moans as he restrains himself, allowing the boy to adjust to the thickness inside him.

Jeremy arches his back his breath stolen as Soren pushes home. _Holy hell he's big._ Breathing through the burning stretch as his muscles yield, Jeremy leans up, needing to feel the other man's lips on his.

Soren responds with tender kisses, a sharp contrast to the friction he tries to make less painful by not thrusting his hips right away. He cups Jeremy's ass, tilting and holding him as he slowly eases out of the tightness that envelops him.

Whimpering as Soren starts to pull back, Jeremy reaches out and tries to keep his lover from moving further away.

"Shhhhh," Soren soothes as he pushes inside again. The boy is both fearless and needy and Soren intends to give him everything he wants before this night is over.

Jeremy clings to Soren, needing everything the other man can give. His body bends to the other man's will already accepting and adjusting to his size.

Moving slowly at first, Soren sets a steady pace, but soon the delicious friction and the sounds that Jeremy makes to urge him on, have him driving into the boy beneath him.

Jeremy's hands fall from Soren's shoulders and his fingers curl tightly into the sheets. His cock is hard as nails against his stomach but he doesn't even spare a thought for it, his entire being focused on the way Soren feels inside him.

Soren wishes that they weren't in the dark so that he could see every nuance of Jeremy's expression. The tension, the pleasure, and the submission that Soren can feel as something tangible between them as he thrusts inside Jeremy's willing body.

Crying out with each thrust of the other man's hips, Jeremy feels like he's being split open and his endorphins kick in, heightening the feel of each slide of skin on skin.

Shifting his weight as he continues to move, Soren wraps his hand around Jeremy's cock and begins to work it with the same fierce rhythm of his hips.

"Please," Jeremy keens, staring at the shadow of the man above him, the first words he's spoken since entering the room.

"Come." Soren gives the command, his voice hoarse with the passion of their coupling.

Jeremy yells as his climax hits him full in the chest, coming harder than he can ever remember coming before. His stomach is coated with his seed as his body clenches around Soren's cock.

Pulling out of the clenching heat of Jeremy's body, Soren pumps his cock with his hand until he is spurting his release all over his boy's chest and stomach.

Laying on the bed dazed, Jeremy feels Soren mark him with his cum, a new surge of arousal pulsing through his exhausted body. Reaching down he draws a finger through the sticky mess on his stomach and brings it to his lips, tasting the two of them joined together.

Soren smiles, his breathing ragged as he fills his lungs with air. He moans low in his throat as he looms over Jeremy, claiming his mouth in a hungry kiss. "Mine," Soren growls when he finally pulls away and allows the other man to draw breath of his own.

Jeremy stops still for a moment, trying to make sure his ears didn't deceive him. "Yours," he whispers back when he's processed that he really did hear it.

Collapsing onto his back, Soren pulls Jeremy close against him. Their sweat and their seed intermingles between them, but he doesn't care. For the first time in a long time, Soren has exactly what he needs.

☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯

Soren moves around the kitchen, his blonde hair is damp from his shower, the same shower he had to leave to Jeremy to enjoy alone for fear of not making it downstairs at all this morning. He's relaxed and content, it's amazing what a night of passionate sex with his new boy can do.

Jeremy dumps his towel into the hamper and checks the hall before walking naked back to his room to grab some clothes. He'd used Soren's bathroom since the water was already warmed up, and he inhales deeply, loving that he smells like the other man's soap. 

Dressing quickly he heads downstairs, already missing being in Soren's presence. He winces slightly as he descends the stairs, finding it amusing that he's more sore from last night than from many scenes he's had in the past.

Pushing aside the laptop computer that he has open on the kitchen counter, Soren greets Jeremy with a smile. "Good shower?"

"Great shower, Sir." Jeremy smiles. "You left me plenty of hot water."

Soren steps closer, towering over Jeremy as he presses him closer to the counter. He slips his large hand along the curve of Jeremy's neck until he is cupping the back of his head. Soren pulls him in for a kiss, reclaiming the sweet mouth that he ravished last night.

Jeremy instantly responds to Soren's touch, molding along the length of his Master's body. The kiss is breath-stealing but all Jeremy can do is crave more and hope it never stops.

Pulling back, Soren tugs at the neck of Jeremy's t-shirt, anxious to see the marks he knows he left last night on the boy's skin. His lips twitch with the hint of smile as he rubs the shadow of a bruise that he's left as his mark on Jeremy's neck.

Jeremy's pulse quickens when he realizes what Soren is doing. "There are others, Sir, if you want to inspect them later," he says softly.

"I look forward to it," replies Soren, sliding an arm around the boy and pulling him up against him for another torrid kiss.

Wedged between the counter and Soren's solid frame, Jeremy is deliciously trapped, only heightening the arousal from the kiss.

Soren can hear the garage door when it opens. Reluctantly, he releases Jeremy, affectionately ruffling his hair before he moves away. "Hello, Maria," he says casually as he goes back to looking at the news on his laptop.

Jeremy sags against the counter, Soren's departure an abrupt yank out of the haze of arousal that was descending over him. He tries to still his breath and school his features before he turns around but is sure he's looking ruffled and flushed. "Good morning, Maria," he says as he tries to hide his embarrassment at almost getting caught.

"Good morning!" Maria responds brightly as she sets her various array of bags and packages on the counter. 

"Would you like a cup of coffee, Maria?" asks Soren, moving over to the coffee maker to pour a cup for Jeremy and then for himself. He hands the cup to Jeremy, locking gazes with the boy and sharing a smile for their secret.

Jeremy blushes even more at Soren's glance, his eyes holding so much promise. _These little signs of affection... do they mean he's changed his mind about wanting a boy?_

"No, no thank you," replies Maria as he hands a foil covered plate to Soren. "I baked a treat for you last night, Signor Soren. Your favorite, cornettos."

Soren gifts his housekeeper with a genuine smile, sincerely pleased with her offering. "Thank you, Maria," he says, giving her a slight caress on her cheek until she turns, shooing him away almost bashfully.

Jeremy climbs up onto his stool, wincing slightly as he sits down. He peeks at the plate Soren holds, wondering what a cornetto might be.

Pulling the foil back, Soren shows Jeremy the plate. "Croissants. Maria's are the best in the world," he says confidently. 

Maria makes a sound suspiciously like a giggle at Soren's compliment. "Have one, they are delicious," he says.

Glancing up at Soren for permission, Jeremy reaches out to take one once he gets a small nod.

Soren takes one of the flaky pastries and pulls it apart before popping a large piece of it in his mouth. He makes an enthusiastic sound of pleasure, calling out to Maria. "Fantastico!"

Following suit, Jeremy practically moans as the buttery pastry melts on his tongue. "These are amazing," he says before stuffing his mouth with another bite.

Watching Jeremy enjoy his breakfast, Soren's eyes darken at the way the boys licks his fingers. His own growing appetite will require more than croissants to satisfy.

"I'm going to have to swim extra laps today to work this off," Jeremy laughs, licking the crumbs from his fingers.

Soren moves closer, aware of Maria out of the corner of his eye as he speaks only loud enough for Jeremy to hear. "Perhaps I can provide you with another way to work off your breakfast."

"Is that a promise, Sir?" Jeremy murmurs quietly, his own eyes full of promise.

"I think it can definitely be arranged," replies Soren before he steps back again. "Now finish your breakfast."

Jeremy grins and reaches over, stealing another pastry off the plate and polishing it off quickly. "All done," he reports, washing it down with the rest of his coffee. "Maria, you spoil us."

"It is my pleasure," Maria replies to Jeremy then directs her smile to Soren as well. "Such nice manners," she compliments with a nod before returning her attention back to her tasks. 

Soren doesn't say anything, but the flash in his eyes and the way he watches Jeremy show that he is pleased with his boy.

☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯

Despite Soren's promise of "exercise" for later, Jeremy has taken an early afternoon swim and then laid out in the sun for an hour. Glancing at the time though he can see that it's getting close to the time when Soren tends to like to play so he gathers up his things and heads inside.

"I hope you're not trying to get a tan," Soren says when he meets Jeremy in the hallway as he's heading to his room. "Because I am quite fond of your pale skin, I must admit."

Jeremy stops short. He hadn't even thought of asking permission for the time he's taken to spending outside. It had been so long since he'd had the chance to do it he'd just done it without thinking. Knowing Maria is gone for the day he lowers his head. "I'm sorry, Sir. I'll restrict my time outside in the future."

Soren cups Jeremy's chin, forcing him to look back up at him. "I am not angry with you. I think a strong sunblock is all that is necessary," he advises with a slight smile. "And I believe you mentioned something this morning that I might be interested in seeing..."

"Here, Sir, or in the playroom?" Jeremy asks, a pleasant flip in his stomach at the mere idea of showing his body and marks off to the other man.

"You're certain that you're up for play?" asks Soren, knowing that he was more than a little rough with Jeremy last night.

"A little sore, Sir. You are definitely... proportional," Jeremy says looking Soren up and down. "But nothing that would keep you from using me tonight."

"Fortunately for us, there are more ways than one to entertain ourselves," Soren purrs, his voice edged with the hint of promised pleasure. He places his hand against Jeremy's neck where he knows his mark lies. "Meet me downstairs. I'd like you to be nude this time. I'm eager to see my marks on your skin."

"Yes, Sir," Jeremy says demurely, waiting for Soren to release him before taking the stairs to his room to change. He spends a few minutes in the bathroom getting ready and starts to reach automatically for his black underwear before remembering Soren's request. He hopes it's a good sign that the other man wants him naked. After the small signs of affection this morning the rest of the day has passed as "usual" for their time together and Jeremy tries to keep his doubts from creeping back in.

Pressing his fingers against the bite mark on his hip, he lets images from the previous night flood his mind, reminding himself of the whispered "mine." He takes a deep breath and goes downstairs, letting himself into the playroom. He takes his familiar position, his cock already half-hard between his thighs.

When Soren enters, he is greeted with the delectible sight of his beautiful boy, naked and in position on the floor. He closes and locks the door then circles Jeremy where he kneels in the center of the room. The black leather gloves are back, but it doesn't keep Soren from touching what is his. He runs his fingers through Jeremy's hair, then gently tugs at a few strands, urging him to tilt his head back. "Look at me," he says firmly.

Jeremy looks up, surprised to see a change in Soren's attire from their last scenes. A tight white t-shirt hugs his chest and faded blue jeans fit just so in all the right places.

"You've shown good control, but it would please me to see you wearing a cock ring," Soren tells him as he hands him a heavy silver metal circle that has a studded leather strap looped around it like a key chain. "Stand up and put it on."

Smoothly rising to his feet, Jeremy takes the device and deftly works it into place, knowing better than to take advantage and touch his cock any more than necessary.

While Jeremy is following Soren's order, he takes the opportunity to scan the boy's skin. He reaches out for the bite mark on Jeremy's hip, pressing the mark with his leather clad fingers. "You look good wearing my mark," is the murmured compliment.

"I'm proud to wear it, Sir," Jeremy says, his voice reverent. "Prouder still to have earned it from you."

One side of Soren's mouth lifts in a smile, pleased with the boy's response. He turns to walk away, a slow stride as he goes to the cabinet. Soren returns with a black leather arm binders. "Turn around," he tells Jeremy so that he can slip them on, pulling them tight around the boy's biceps and clenching his shoulder blades.

The pull of the binders straightens his shoulders, his chest bowing out slightly. He flexes his arms, testing out the bonds and finding them nice and strong.

"You look good in those," Soren tells him. "But I think one more thing will complete your look," he adds with a wicked smile. Leaving Jeremy standing in the middle of the room, Soren goes to his toy chest. The sound of pooling metal chain echoes in the room and he returns to where his sub is waiting for him, a set of shiny metal nipple clamps connected to a Y-shaped chain dangling from his hands.

Jeremy is loving the more sexual turn this scene is taking and he holds onto a thread of hope that it really does signify a shift in their relationship. He eyes the weight of the chain, already imagining the way the clamps will bite into his skin.

Soren raises his hand, caressing one of Jeremy's nipple with the tip of his glove-covered finger. He's pleased with the way the boy's nipples harden and peak. "So responsive to my touch," he says smugly. "Aren't you, boy?"

"Yes, Sir," Jeremy says, his chest completely exposed and at Soren's mercy with his arms held so tight behind him.

"But it's not just the tender feel of my caress you crave, is it boy?" asks Soren in a husky growl.

"No, Sir. Need more," Jeremy murmurs, rocking slightly toward the other man.

"Ask me for it... tell me what you need..." whispers Soren, applying just a hint of pressure to the tender skin of Jeremy's nipple.

"I need you to hurt me... to use me for your pleasure, Sir," Jeremy says, his breath hitching as Soren's fingers tighten.

"Say 'please' and I might just grant your wish." Soren opens one of the metal nipple clamps, holding it over Jeremy's nipple as a teasing invitation to the pain he says he needs.

Jeremy takes a deep breath, preparing for what is to come before whispering "Please, Sir."

Soren releases his hold on the clamp, the metal pinching the sensitive skin tightly as it closes. Soren watches Jeremy's face, he can't miss a single response, needing the boy's reactions like an addict needs his fix.

Jeremy holds nothing back, intuiting that one of the things Soren likes most about him is his responsiveness. He hisses softly, exhaling as he rides out the first hot wave of pain.

"Do you like that, boy? If it feels good, I think you need to thank me."

"Thank you, Sir," Jeremy responds, eyes fixed on the second clamp.

Leaning in, Soren grabs Jeremy's butt and pulls him up against him. He ignores the way the chain catches between then, tugging at Jeremy's captured nipple. Lowering his head, Soren sucks Jeremy's other nipple between his lip, teasing it with his tongue and scraping the tender flesh with his teeth.

Jeremy cries out as Soren's teeth bite into his tender skin, wordlessly begging for more. His arms strain against the leather binders, the urge to grab the other man's head and hold him right where he is almost overwhelming.

Soren gives Jeremy's ass a vicious squeeze before releasing him all together. He licks his lips as he smiles at the sub standing in front of him. The boy's eyes are shining with the pain he is enduring. Without looking away from Jeremy's face he attaches the other clamp to his nipple, tugging on the attached chain as he hooks it to the leather strap looped through the cock ring. Soren is pleased to see how hard the boy's cock is in it's restraint.

"Thank you, Sir," Jeremy gets out, his voice strained. Each slight movement of his body sets something new aflame, the clamps and ring tugging each other to stay in balance.

 _Good boy._ Soren is very pleased with the way Jeremy is responding to this play, the level much more intense than their previous scenes. He slides the chain between his fingers, tugging at it to pull the clamps tight.

Moaning, Jeremy looks into Soren's eyes, showing him how much he needs this.

Soren drinks in the sight of Jeremy. A light sheen of sweat on the pale skin as he stands in front of him, on display, sharing his pain with the man who is his master. "You're beautiful like this," he murmurs. "Hurting for me."

"Thank you, Sir," Jeremy says quietly, his cock throbbing and sending a tug up through the chain.

Moving to where he is standing behind Jeremy, Soren takes hold of his bound arms. "Kneel," he says firmly, helping Jeremy keep his balance as he goes down on his knees. Returning to the position in front of his sub, Soren's gloved hand rests near the top button of his faded jeans.

 _Yes,_ Jeremy thinks, unconsciously leaning forward slightly, hoping he can please his Master with his mouth.

Soren slowly lifts his hand, drawing Jeremy's eyes with the movement as he slowly removes his gloves. He cups his boy's chin then presses his fingers against Jeremy's full lips. Soren has imagined what those beautiful lips would feel like wrapped around his cock ever since he first saw Jeremy at the club. Tonight he will know. "I would have your mouth on me," he tells him, before pulling back his hand and unfastening his jeans.

"Thank you, Sir," Jeremy says, the eagerness apparent in his voice. He tips his head up and parts his lips, eyes focused on Soren's fingers as he slowly opens his pants.

Releasing his cock from its confines, Soren rubs the spongy head against Jeremy's lips.

It takes all the willpower Jeremy has not to lunge forward and take Soren's length into his mouth but he manages to stay still, the only outward sign of his need a small whimper that escapes his open mouth.

"So eager for my cock," Soren murmurs, pushing forward until he pressing against Jeremy's mouth. "Suck me good, boy."

With permission granted, Jeremy leans in and swallows down as much as he can, wishing his hands were free to touch the rest. Soren's scent and taste fill his senses and he closes his eyes, narrowing his world down to just this connection between them.

Soren exhales a ragged breath, his only indication that Jeremy's mouth on him is all that he hoped it would be. He slides his fingers into the boy's hair, resting there as he watches his cock gliding between the boy's beautiful lips.

Jeremy loves having his hair pulled when he has a mouth full of cock and he hums happily as Soren takes control.

 _So eager. So responsive._ Soren's hand slips lower to the back of Jeremy's neck, holding his head as he pushes his cock deeper into his mouth.

Focusing on relaxing his throat, Jeremy lets Soren fuck his mouth, giving complete control over to his Dom. The tight pinch of the cock ring helps him focus on holding back his own arousal, needing to completely please and serve the other man without a thought toward his own completion.

Hissing with pleasure, Soren loses himself in the excitement of using his sub this way. The boy's mouth is wet and wanton and the look in his eyes tells Soren that he is right where he wants to be. All too soon, he can feel the coil of climax in his groin. Soren pulls out, fisting his heavy length until he is shooting his cum onto Jeremy's face.

Jeremy practically falls forward when Soren pulls away, so eager not to lose his Master's cock that he barely has time to right himself before the other man's seed is painting his face. He closes his eyes and turns his face up, the thought of being marked this way almost enough to make him come right through the ring.

Just when Soren thinks that Jeremy can't be any more beautiful, the boy shows him again how perfect of a sub he is. Swiping a finger through the cum on his cheek, Soren pushes the finger into Jeremy's mouth for him to suck on it.

Opening his eyes when he feels Soren's finger against his lips he sucks and licks until the skin is completely clean.

Pulling Jeremy to his feet, Soren covers his mouth in a hungry kiss. He can taste himself on Jeremy's tongue and there is no doubt in Soren's mind that the boy is his.

Loving the way that Soren can lift and move him with seemingly no effort, Jeremy meets the kiss with the pent up arousal still coursing through his body.

Soren frames Jeremy's face with his large hands as he smiles down at him. "I think it's time for the clamps to come off," he tells him.

Jeremy steels himself, knowing that the rush of blood back into his nipples is going to be intense. "Ready, Sir," he says, his cock showing no sign of flagging.

With his eyes locked on Jeremy's face, Soren places his fingers on both of the clamps at the same time. The slight movement beneath his touch must be painful, he knows. Without any further warning, he undoes them both and watches Jeremy for his reaction to the rush of blood flowing back to his sensitive nipples.

Jeremy's back arches and he has to bite back a scream as the pain signals flood his nervous system. He exhales sharply through his nose, his chest heaving as he breathes through the moment.

"Beautiful," Soren whispers loud enough for Jeremy to hear him through his haze. He handles the chain attached between the clamps and the cock ring so that the cool metal teases the boy's rigid cock as he lets it slink through his fingers.

"Please," Jeremy begs, the metal against his cock making him impossibly harder. "Please, Sir, let me come for you."

Soren cups Jeremy's cheek, looking into the pleading blue eyes. "You've pleased me very much today so do not take my denial as a punishment, but I do not want you to come," he says firmly.

Jeremy feels like all the air has been sucked from the room but he accepts Soren's words at face value, knowing there is no way he could have not pleased him. "Yes, Sir," he says, holding on to the connection of Soren's gaze, keeping his focus on trying to hold back the wave of need.

He knows the boy is disappointed, but Jeremy's accepts his master's decision like the excellent sub he is proving himself to be. "Would you prefer to continue to wear the cock ring?" offers Soren.

"At least for a little bit longer, Sir," Jeremy says, thankful for Soren's mercy.

"Good boy," says Soren, rewarding Jeremy with an approving smile. "Now let's get you out of these..." He turns Jeremy and begins to work on unfastening the straps and releasing him from the arm restraints.

Taking advantage of Soren at his back, Jeremy closes his eyes and scrunches up his face, doing everything in his power to try and tamp back his arousal level to something he can manage.

Still standing behind Jeremy, Soren drops the restraints to the floor and rubs the skin on the boy's arms. Leaning down, he kisses Jeremy's neck. "I'm very proud of you," Soren tells him, feeling the need to encourage his sub to stay strong.

Jeremy's arms tingle but Soren's hands quickly sooth that away. "Thank you, Sir," he whispers, leaning back just enough to brush against the other man's body.

Soren caresses the smooth skin of Jeremy's stomach, his hand sliding lower to unhook the leather strap around the cock ring that his sub still wears. He can see and feel how hard his boy is, but he's determined that Jeremy will not come until he allows it.

Soren's fingers brush against his cock and Jeremy bites down on his lower lip, a soft moan escaping.

"Perhaps a shower," suggests Soren. "A cold one."

"Excellent idea, Sir," Jeremy says, the mere thought helping him reign things in. "How long will I be allowed to keep the ring on?"

"Until we go to bed," Soren answers before bending to pick up the restraints off the floor. "Oh... and you'll be sleeping with me. I find myself in need of a beautiful bedwarmer," he tells Jeremy with a smile.

Jeremy can't help but smile at Soren's words, being allowed in the other man's bed more than he could have hoped for just a few days earlier. "Thank you, Sir," he says.

"You may go now," Soren tells him, watching the young man with pleasure as he unlocks the door, opens it and disappears to go upstairs for his shower.

Jeremy goes into his room and closes the door, turning and leaning back against it. _That was quite possibly the best scene I've ever had,_ he thinks, his pulse still racing. Moving into the bathroom he turns on the water on to the coldest temp he can stand, ready to be rid of the sweat and cum that have dried on his body.

☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯

Soren undresses, stowing his clothes in the hamper before slipping between the cool sheets. He always sleeps in the buff, never as comfortable in any clothing when he's trying to sleep. He relaxes with a sigh of contentment. The day has been quite pleasant. First, waking up with the boy in his bed after claiming him fully the night before. Second, the successful scene that they shared earlier and Jeremy's acceptance of discipline as easily as affection, despite the fact that he'd been a bit antsy all evening. Soren hopes that is due to anticipation of joining him in his bed again tonight.

Soren has given him some time to himself after dinner, but now Jeremy is ready for bed. He brushes his teeth and takes one last look at himself in the mirror, admiring the way the cock ring looks against his skin. Shutting off the lights he makes his way to Soren's room, knocking softly before he goes in.

"Enter!" Soren calls out, thinking the term "Come!" too cruel to use with the boy at this time. He smiles in appreciation when Jeremy crosses the room to stand expectantly by the bed, his pale skin bearing the marks that Soren gave him last night. "Join me," he says quietly as he pulls back the sheets, giving Jeremy permission to climb into the comfortable bed with him as he had done on his own last night.

Jeremy slips between the sheets, laying on his back next to Soren. He looks over at the other man, his face betraying the happiness he feels.

"Are you smiling because my bed is more comfortable than the one in your room?" teases Soren.

"Not more comfortable Sir, I just prefer the contents of this one," Jeremy grins.

Soren smiles smugly. "Move closer then..." he says, his soft tone either hiding intent or holding promise.

Rolling onto his side, Jeremy inches closer, resisting the urge to reach out and touch the other man. He isn't sure what level of submissiveness Soren is looking for at the moment so he errs on the side of caution.

"You were a good boy today," compliments Soren. "Even when denied, you please me."

"Thank you, Sir. I loved hurting for you." Thinking back to their earlier scene has stirred his cock yet again, he can feel the ring dig in as he starts to get hard.

"Are you ready for me to take off the cock ring?" asks Soren, smiling as if he knows exactly how Jeremy is reacting to their closeness and his compliments.

"Am I ready, or am I resigned to you doing it, Sir?" Jeremy asks with a teasing smile.

Soren laughs, a deep rich sound, as he pulls Jeremy into his strong arms. "Since you're resigned..." He runs his hand up along Jeremy's thigh to his cock, feeling it twitch in reaction to his touch.

Pressing his forehead against Soren's shoulder, Jeremy tries not to think about where Soren's hand is. "Want to be good for you," he whispers. "Want it so bad."

"You are good for me," Soren tells him, meaning the words on more than one level. He slowly begins to slip the ring over Jeremy's swollen flesh, unwilling to push the boy any further than he already has today.

Jeremy takes deep breathes as Soren releases him, keeping his face buried in Soren's shoulder.

Soren pulls the ring off and tosses it onto the bedside table with a loud clatter of the metal against hard wood. He breathes deeply, inhaling the scent of Jeremy's hair. "Good boy," he says softly.

After the initial surge of arousal it's actually easier than Jeremy expects and his whole body relaxes. He risks pressing his lips to Soren's skin, a small thank you for the whole experience of the evening.

"Time to get some rest," Soren tells him, making no attempt to move Jeremy from the warmth of his arms.

Jeremy hides his disappointment that he's not going to get any relief. "Is this the right side of the bed for me, Sir? Don't want to take your usual spot."

"You're fine where you are," replies Soren as he stretches to reach the lamp on the side table and switch it off. "Sleep well," he whispers in the dark.

"Goodnight," Jeremy whispers back, settling down into the safety and comfort of his Master's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wait to do everything until you’re sure it’s right, you’ll probably never do much of anything.” ~ Win Borden

A smile is on Soren's lips before he is even fully awake. It's the pressure of the warm body pressed against him that pleases him; soft skin and lithe muscle, packaged in one slender and extremely desirable body of a blue-eyed boy. He pulls Jeremy closer, his large hands eagerly exploring the angles and curves of the naked man in his bed.

Jeremy hasn't slept well at all, the constant simmering arousal keeping him from full rest. Each shift of Soren's body, each pull of the sheets awakens his cock. It's been so long since he's experienced any kind of extended scene that his body is out of practice. He feels Soren's hands shift on his skin but it doesn't rouse him fully from his light dozing.

Rolling Jeremy onto his back, Soren looms over him as he explores every inch of his sub in the soft light of morning sifting through the curtains. He lowers his head, licking and nipping at the boy's rosy nipples.

Pressing back against the bed, Jeremy squirms away from the assault on the sore nubs of skin. He whimpers softly, drifting up out of his haze but not yet opening his eyes.

Soren tightens his hold, running a hand over Jeremy's flat stomach, then pressing into the bruise his bitemark left on his hip.

Jeremy's whimper turns into a moan, his mind now fully present in the moment.

"Sore?" his master whispers, watching him in the low light of dawn.

"Yes, Sir," Jeremy murmurs, head twisting against the pillow. "Sore and needy."

Soren pushes the boy's legs apart, his hand slowly sliding downward until his finger is caressing the sensitive area behind Jeremy's balls. He brushes over the boy's entrance, teasing the pucker with the pad of his finger. "And here?"

"Not sore, but definitely needy, Sir," Jeremy says, his hips grinding down seeking more contact.

Pulling away, Soren rolls over and reaches for the drawer in the bedside table. He finds what he needs and moves close to Jeremy again, chuckling softly at Jeremy's not so subtle reply. "What is it you need, boy?" asks Soren as he positions Jeremy's legs by bending his knees and spreading him wider.

"Need to come, Sir. Been hard for so long..." he begs, the way Soren spreads him wide and leaves him exposed only heightening his arousal.

"It's only been since yesterday," Soren reminds him as he wraps his fingers around Jeremy's stiffening cock. "What if I wanted to keep you hard for days? Would you not bear that, for me?"

Chagrined, Jeremy forces his hips to stop pressing against Soren's hands. "I would gladly bear that, and more, for you Sir," he says quietly.

Soren smiles, delighted with the boy's eagerness to please and willingness to endure for his master. He flips the the cap on a bottle of lube that he got from the side table drawer, coating his fingers. Closing it, he tosses the bottle aside and returns his attentions to the needy boy laid out like a gift to be opened, all for him. Soren circles a slick finger around Jeremy's opening then slowly slides it inside past the tight and clenching muscles.

Clenching his teeth, Jeremy is determined to prove to Soren that he can behave despite the overwhelming urge to move.

"Are you sore here as well?" asks Soren, surprised when Jeremy seems to go still with the intimate intrusion.

"No, not at all Sir," Jeremy hisses out from behind his clenched teeth. "Just trying to be good."

Soren moves up, looming over him. "I didn't tell you to be still, boy."

"I'm afraid if I move I'll come, Sir," Jeremy says quietly, looking up into Soren's eyes. He wants so desperately to please the other man, he's forgotten how powerful that feeling can be, almost like he's drowning.

"The pain I give you is to be endured. The pleasure that I give is to be enjoyed," Soren tells him before resuming his position between Jeremy's legs. He takes his time, slowly stroking Jeremy's cock as he fingers the boy's hungry hole. Soren dips his head, licking the head of Jeremy's leaking cock with the flat of his tongue.

Jeremy curls his fingers into the sheets, needing to hold tight to something. Soren works him over masterfully and Jeremy can't help but moan when the other man tongues his painfully hard cock.

Soren curls his finger, rubbing against the spot that will make his boy see stars. He kisses the head of Jeremy's cock, then pulls it between his lips as if it were the most delectible lollypop on earth, leisurely sucking as he slowly finger-fucks him.

"Please," Jeremy whispers and he repeats it louder, his voice keening as Soren rakes across his prostate.

Ignoring the soft pleas that the boy makes, Soren takes him deeper into his mouth as he continues to work his tight hole.

"Pleasepleaseplease," Jeremy chants, his back arching as Soren swallows him down, his hips pumping against the rhythmic push of the other man's fingers into his body.

Soren pulls his mouth of Jeremy's cock, smiling smugly at the desperation that fills the boy's voice as he begs his master for his release. "You may come," he says firmly as he wraps his hand around, fisting Jeremy's cock as he continues to move his fingers in and out.

It takes a moment for the words to sink in, but the moment they do Jeremy's body convulses, his cries echoing off the ceiling as he lets go.

Breathing deeply, Soren savors the smell of sex and surrender, sweat and sated need. The scent wafting from Jeremy's skin is enough to make his own cock throb with interest. He'd love nothing more than to fuck the boy all the way to another orgasm, but his desires can wait until he is ready to unleash them.

Jeremy sags back against the bed, his body as limp as a used rag. "Thank you, Sir," he mumbles, his voice slurred.

"My pleasure," Soren says smoothly before dragging a semen-coated finger across his lips. "You taste delicious, boy," he chuckles, quite enjoying the rag doll appearance of his sub.

"Not as delicious as you, Sir," Jeremy says a lazy smile creeping across his lips as he reaches out and rests his fingers against Soren's shoulder, wanting that connection.

Gifting Jeremy with a proud smile, Soren crawls off the bed and walks to the bathroom, returning with a warm, wet rag to clean his exhausted sub. "Rest a while longer. Maria is not working today, so we can have a late breakfast."

Once he's clean, Jeremy dares to reach out and catch Soren's wrist. "Would you..." he pauses, hoping he isn't asking too much. "Would you lay here for just a few minutes with me?"

Soren's mouth twitches with a smile and he nods his head once in affirmation before stretching out beside Jeremy, their naked bodies radiating warmth between them. "So you like the pleasure of my company as well as the pleasure I can give you?" he asks quietly, ruffling Jeremy's mussed hair.

"I do, Sir," Jeremy says, smiling at Soren's show of affection. "It's been so long since I've had anything but a short scene at the club..." he says turning his head to kiss Soren's wrist. "I've missed things like this that play over a longer period of time."

"Almost too long, by the sound of your begging," Soren teases. He understands what Jeremy is trying to tell him; it is something he has had his suspicions about since taking the boy from his unhappy surroundings at the club.

"I'll get better with practice, I promise, Sir." Jeremy says, scooting closer to rest his head on Soren's shoulder.

"You're doing fine. I'm very pleased with you. I'll not have you thinking anything different," Soren tells him, enjoying the way that Jeremy seems to be craving his touch and tenderness as much as he has his domination.

"Thank you, Sir," Jeremy says, blushing slightly at the compliment. _I just want to soak up as much of this as I can while I have the chance._

"Now rest. I know you didn't sleep well last night. I'll stay with you until you go to sleep."

"Did I bother you? Keep you awake?" Jeremy asks, closing his eyes and snuggling closer.

"No. You were good for a squirming boy being denied an orgasm," Soren grins.

"Good," Jeremy says, his breathing evening out as sleep creeps up on him.

Soren shakes his head, his smile turning tender as he watches Jeremy. He would make the boy's dreams sweet, if only he had the power.

☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯

Soren is in his study, catching up on some neglected work. Having the boy in the house has made for a welcome distraction, a distraction that he has left sleeping in his bed. He's busy opening his mail from the past week when the telephone rings. Soren recognizes the number and almosts hesitates to answer it, but he knows he can't hide forever. He presses the button and greets his caller.

"Soren? It's Phillip. How are you?" Phillip says, his voice light. "Didn't wake you, did I?"

"Hello Phillip. I'm fine and no, I've been awake for hours," replies Soren without offering further details of his morning with Jeremy.

"That's good. The willful boy must not be keeping you up to all hours needing discipline then?"

"Hinting around to see how he's faring with me?" Soren asks, straight to the point.

"Possibly," Phillip says, leaning back in his chair. "Interested in your assessment."

"The boy is doing fine, Phillip. I have no complaints."

"Is he ready to return?" Phillip asks, trying to hide his eagerness at the thought.

Soren is silent for a moment before he answers. "No. He is not ready to return to the club."

Phillip's face falls. "Are you sure? We have a bit of a... situation here and I need him back on the floor."

"What kind of _situation_?" Soren queries, disregarding Phillip's question.

"Two subs down with injury and another with a contract up at the end of the week who I don't think wants to renew." He sighs, reaching over and turning his computer monitor off rather than look at the state of the account sheets. "I'm losing money on him each week he's in your care. A loss I could manage before with the hope he could be rehabilitated, but not a debt I can continue with any more."

"He's not ready. If you want the truth, I'm not sure that Jeremy will ever be ready for what you're expecting from him," Soren tells him.

"I've seen him in action, my friend. I know he is capable when he wants to be."

"And if you cared to look closer, you would have seen that he's not a scene-and-go-sub. The boy needs a long-term commitment in order to thrive. He came to you straight off a two and a half year stint with his former master. Someone with whom, if I were to surmise, he was in love." Soren sighs, his frustration with his friend obvious. "Why would you think he was made for what you had him doing? Unless you no longer care about the well-being of the subs in your club and you're only thinking of your bottom line."

"You would have me not think of the bottom line? You yourself are a successful business man and I'm sure you didn't get that way by putting feelings above hard financial truths." Phillip is starting to regret asking Soren for this favor.

"Then I'm grateful that I have the luxury of keeping my beliefs about the lifestyle separate from business. A luxury you apparently can't afford," Soren replies in a regretful tone. "Sell the boy's contract to me."

"Soren..." Phillip says with a sigh. He knows this is his fault. He knew Jeremy would appeal to his friend, but he didn't anticipate needing the boy back so soon. "He has six months left, that's a lot of money. Plus it doesn't solve the problem of being three subs short on the floor."

"I'm certain that with the amount that you'll be paid, you can make other arrangements," Soren says firmly. "I want the boy so allow me to buy his contract. Are we agreed?"

"Soren," Phillip says, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose. "While I must admit I loaned him to you knowing you might fancy him I didn't foresee this."

"You envisioned a more favorable outcome than the one I'm offering? An opportunity to take a problem sub off your hands at a handsome price? I hope you're not trying to hard sell me, Phillip..."

"No hard sell. Trying to make sure a friend doesn't make a decision he regrets."

"I would only regret letting Jeremy go back to the club knowing I have the power to make a difference with him," confesses Soren.

Phillip pulls over a pad of paper and runs some quick figures. "You're positive," he says, a statement more than a question.

"Yes," Soren replies without hesitation.

"He would bring in four grand a week, conservatively," Phillip says, circling the number on the paper. "And with six months left..."

"Phillip," interrupts Soren. "Just tell me the amount. I'll have my bank wire the money to your account today."

Phillip sighs, hoping his friend is making the right choice. "$106,000.00. Do you want to come in and sign the paperwork or should I have it sent out to you?"

"Send it by courier. I'll add enough to cover the expense," Soren replies. "Thank you, Phillip."

"Don't thank me Soren, taking money from friends is never pleasant business." Phillip picks up his pen, already jotting names of people he can call to try and locate new recruits.

"And I know why you're concerned..." Soren takes a deep breath before continuing. "I've been on my own long enough. It's time. And I really do believe that I can help the boy as well."

"I hope so for your sake, friend," Phillip says, genuine goodwill in his voice. He hopes that Soren will not end up hurt by the willful boy.

☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯

Jeremy is curled up on the couch, legs tucked up in a ball, watching the rain fall in sheets outside. It thunks against the glass and then rolls down in big fat drops. Soren is in his study and Maria is gone for the day, leaving Jeremy in silence with just his thoughts.

The past two weeks have been wonderful, but with each passing day Jeremy can feel a growing undercurrent of dread. No matter how much he tries to fill his head with thoughts of how well things are going with Soren... scenes with him almost every day, spending time with him and Maria just hanging out and laughing in the kitchen, being invited into his bed most nights... deep down Jeremy knows the clock is ticking. He's sure that each day brings him closer to having to go back to the club, the loan the director has made can't be indefinite. Sometimes he wishes that things weren't going as well just so the idea of returning to the club was slightly more palatable, but then he reminds himself that he should never wish away the amazing experiences he's been having. 

The rain has increased those feelings of dread and he rests his head on the arm of the couch, eyes stinging slightly with unbidden tears he forces himself to blink away.

Soren is distracted and irritable. He'd been just fine, working and getting things done in his study, at least until he had noticed the date. He's been so caught up in Jeremy for the past few weeks that he's lost track of the day and that fact makes him feel even worse. All this coupled with the fact that it's the same sort of rainy spring afternoon when it happened... Soren needs a drink. He leaves his study and goes in search of the bottle of bourbon that he has stored in the kitchen. Pausing at the entry into the living room, Soren spots Jeremy on the couch staring out at the gloomy day. 

"Jeremy..." Soren says to get the boy's attention. "I'll be busy this evening. So please... entertain yourself tonight," he says quietly before continuing on to the kitchen.

Jeremy jumps, startled out of his reverie by Soren's voice, but before he can even reach up and try to hide the evidence of his watery eyes before turning to face his Sir, the other man is gone, a dismissal hanging in the air. _This is it,_ Jeremy thinks. _He's starting to cut ties._

Four years and the pain feels as sharp as the day he answered the phone and heard the news that his life would never be the same. Soren collects his bourbon and a glass and heads back to his study, locking himself in as he prepares to drown out the thoughts and memories that threaten to drag him down.

Forcing himself up off the couch, Jeremy starts to slowly wander through the house. He memorizes the angle of the kitchen counter, the way the stools sit lined up waiting to be filled with laughter and warmth, the way the trees look framing the swimming pool from his favorite chair. He wants to be able to remember all these things once he's gone, to have the pictures and the feelings to get him through the new few months.

He finally goes upstairs to bed early, not bothering with a dinner he's not hungry for. He curls up in bed, a long lonely night ahead of him.

☯: ~ ☯ ~ ☯: ~ ☯ ~ ☯

The next morning, Jeremy wanders downstairs a little past regular time, having spent longer than usual letting the scalding hot water pound down on his back. Maria has just come through the door, and despite his blue mood, the sight of her never fails to put a smile on his face. "Good morning," he says, climbing up on his stool.

"Buona mattina," Maria smiles as she sets her bags down. "Signor Soren is not with you?" she asks when she sees Jeremy alone at the counter.

"No," Jeremy says, leaning over to peek at what Maria might have in her bags. "I thought he might be down here already but I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon."

"But why?" asks Maria as she looks at Jeremy with a confused frown before her expression changes to one of realization. "Oh... yesterday was the 25th, si?"

"It was..." Jeremy says, confused. "Why?"

"The 25th... is anniversary. Of a very sad day for Signor Soren." Maria shakes her head as she begins to get busy making breakfast.

"An anniversary?" Jeremy can see Maria trying to shut down the conversation but he presses on. "Anniversary of what?"

"Forgive me, Signor Jeremy. I say too much. You speak with Signor Soren. It's not my place to tell you more."

Jeremy falls silent, liking Maria far too much to try and force her into saying more than she should. _Maybe he isn't trying to cut ties?_ He tries not to put false hope in her words, tries not to allow himself to dream of staying here longer. Watching Maria bustle around the kitchen, a breakfast magically appearing under her hands, he realizes how much he's going to miss her, too. "I'll miss you when I'm gone," he says softly.

Maria is surprised by Jeremy's comment, but she is distracted from making a reply when the buzzer on the oven sounds.

Happy that Maria doesn't question him, Jeremy gets up and fixes a cup of coffee so he's ready for whatever Maria sets in front of him. He wonders if he'll find out the significance of the 25th before he has to leave. Maria isn't talking and judging by Soren's isolation the night before he doesn't think it's something that will come up in casual conversation.

Sliding two large pieces of bread onto Jeremy's plate, Maria gives him a smile. "Pane Uva," she tells him, pointing to the freshly baked bread filled with golden raisins.

"I'm in love," Jeremy says, a hand over his heart as he inhales the scent of the bread.

"Aaaah, si, si," Maria smiles, pleased with Jeremy's response to her efforts. "Goda! Enjoy!"

Jeremy rips off a nice hunk of the bread and pops it into his mouth, chewing slowly. He smiles and hums happily as the flavors sink into his tongue.

"I make you pasta for lunch today. You still look like you no eat," Maria tells him.

"I eat," Jeremy protests, though he knows Maria probably saw last night's dinner still untouched in the fridge. "I've gained two pounds since you started feeding me."

Maria shakes her head, clearly not believing that two pounds is enough. "Pasta. Is good for you."

"Whatever you say," Jeremy laughs, polishing off the second piece of bread.

☯: ~ ☯ ~ ☯: ~ ☯ ~ ☯

It's almost noon when Soren descends the stairs slowly, squinting in the bright light that shines through the windows. The spring showers from yesterday are gone and today is clear and sunny. He wanders into the kitchen, the smell of Maria's cooking slamming into his senses. "Morning," he groans.

"Only for a few more minutes," Maria points out, shaking her head disapprovingly. 

"Is there any coffee?" asks Soren. "And aspirin?" He needs something for his aching head and he needs it now. 

"No coffee. You need bread," Maria advises. "Sit, sit," she points to his usual seat at the counter. 

"Coffee is a traditional cure for a hangover," explains Soren, sitting as instructed. 

"No. Bread. Trust me," insists Maria. "You need to listen, Signor Soren. You need advice. Is no good... first this...." She waves her hand at him, clearly displeased by his current condition. "And the boy. Is no good for him to leave."

"What are you talking about?" Soren frowns.

Maria stops her bustling and looks at him. "Signor Jeremy. This morning. He say he will miss me."

Soren stares at Maria for a moment then nods. "How about that aspirin?" he says quietly. 

Nodding, Maria turns to go and find what Soren needs.

Hearing the voices in the kitchen, Jeremy wanders that way, missing the conversation as he passes Maria in the hall. He finds Soren at the counter, head in his hands. Without even thinking he fixes a cup of coffee and slides a piece of the "breakfast bread" onto a plate and places it on the counter in front of the other man.

"Thank you," Soren murmurs. "I don't think Maria will approve though. She seems to think I don't need any coffee this morning... or afternoon."

"Why's that?" Jeremy asks, leaning against the counter.

"I have no idea," replies Soren. "Just as I have no idea why she is under the impression that you are leaving. Is there something that you need to tell me?"

Jeremy stiffens. He shouldn't have let that slip in front of Maria, but even so he's amazed at the speed at which the comment made it's way to Soren's ears. "I..." he starts to say but bites back the words when Maria reappears with some aspirin in her hand.

Soren keeps his eyes on Jeremy as he takes the aspirin from his housekeeper. "Thank you, Maria," he says without looking away from the boy standing across from him. The dark circles beneath his eyes attest to the night he's suffered, but he's determined to hear from Jeremy's own lips the reason he told Maria that he would miss her. "Come with me," he tells Jeremy, his tone stern.

Jeremy picks up the cup of coffee, hoping he can pass it to Soren as a peace offering once they are out of Maria's sight. He follows Soren into his study, closing the door behind them.

"Sit down." Soren gestures for Jeremy to sit in the chair on the other side of his desk. He takes the cup of coffee from him before taking a seat in his own chair behind the desk, indulging in a sip of the dark liquid before he speaks again. "So tell me," he says simply.

Sitting across the desk from Soren feels so formal, and Jeremy finds himself slouching down in the chair. "Can I start from the beginning? Tell the whole story without being interrupted?" he asks, belatedly adding a "Sir" to his request.

Not trusting himself to respond in a responsible manner, Soren gives his permission with a nod of his head, ignoring the throbbing ache still pounding behind his eyes.

"So it really starts back the day you sent me after those papers. Remember?" Jeremy asks, the barest nod from Soren showing he knows. "That was the first time in years I had that much freedom. I hadn't been alone in a car in so long, hadn't had that kind of control over my destination." His voice drops slightly and he stares at the front edge of the desk. "I thought about leaving. About getting in the car and driving away and not stopping. I'd finally be free of my obligations to the club." 

He pauses for a long moment, remembering that day. "But I didn't. I decided that spending the time I had been given with you was worth having to go back there. This... you... was worth whatever else might happen. So much potential you'd shown me in such a short amount of time, I just had to see where it went. I know though that this has to come to an end. I can't believe that the director has left me here this long as it is. Every time the phone rings my heart races thinking it might be the call that sends me back there... away from you. And then last night when you..." he trails off, swallowing hard and refusing to let Soren see the emotion that threatens to well up. "I know you're distancing yourself for my own good, and I don't blame you at all for that. In fact there's something I've been wanting to ask you," he says, finally looking up.

It takes Soren a second to realize that Jeremy is expecting a response, he's so surprised by everything the boy has just revealed to him. "You can ask me anything," he tells him.

Jeremy nods, encouraged by Soren's words. "When my contract is up and I'm free," he says, his voice cutting off a bit at the last word. "I was wondering..." He takes a deep breath. "Wondering if you'd want to see me then? No expectations or obligations of course," he says, not wanting Soren to think he presumes to resume this type of arrangement.

Soren's lips twitch with a smile, relieved that Jeremy does have some kind of feeling for him. The momentary fear that he felt when he thought the boy couldn't wait to be away from him was almost as painful as the loss he mourned last night. He sighs, releasing the breath that he was holding in anticipation of Jeremy's question. "Jeremy..."

The tiny smile fills Jeremy with hope but it's gone in a flash and followed by a sigh. His eyes drop and he stares at his lap, fingers picking at a thread in his jeans.

"Look at me, boy..." Soren says softly, continuing when Jeremy looks up at him again. "You are right about the director and your contract. He called me two weeks ago. He wanted you back at the club."

Jeremy forces himself to maintain eye contact with the other man, even though it means he can't hide what he's feeling. "Two weeks ago?" he wonders how Soren has managed to keep him here.

"I am glad to know that I was right in thinking that you did not want to return there. I hope you will be glad about the decision that I made, even though I had to make it without talking with you about it first."

Jeremy isn't following Soren's meaning and he's sure the confusion shows on his face. "What decision?"

"The decision I made to buy your contract from the club," replies Soren.

Jeremy's heart races, the blood rushing loudly in his ears and he wonders if he heard the other man right. "You bought more time with me?" he asks, trying to be sure. "That's why I haven't had to go back yet?" He mentally berates himself for what he's just done, confessing to thinking about running away. _Way to look a gift horse in the mouth,_ he thinks, wondering how much more time Soren will be willing to buy after finding out that little tidbit.

"No, I think you misunderstand me. You won't be going back to the club. Ever. I've paid the director for your contract. The entire six months." Soren hopes that Jeremy takes this news in the spirit in which the transaction took place. He doesn't want the boy to think of himself as just another piece of property to be bought and sold and transferred at will. Soren knows that what they've had between them for the past few weeks is much more than that and it is his wish for Jeremy to believe that, too.

"Oh," Jeremy says, the enormity of what Soren has done hitting him and striking him mute.

"Did you mean it when you asked if I would see you when your time here is finished?" Soren asks softly.

"I did," Jeremy says, finding his voice. "It was the only thing that would have let me tolerate the rest of my time there. Knowing each day was one closer to seeing you again." He worries he's said too much, laid too much of himself bare, but he's too raw to try and hide.

Soren gets to his feet and walks around the desk, holding his hand out to Jeremy. "Come," he says simply.

Jeremy takes his hand and stands up, happy to go anywhere Soren might take him.

Pulling Jeremy into his arms, Soren kisses him, not just as a dom, but as the man who cares for him.

Jeremy dares wrap his arms around the other man's neck, sensing this is more than an expression of power.

Finally releasing him from the kiss, but keeping his arms firmly around him, Soren looks down at Jeremy. He searches his eyes for the truth to the boy's feelings, hoping that the choices that he's made for them both will be acceptible to the young man in his arms as well.

"Thank you, Sir," he whispers, face tipped up to see Soren's face. He knows the words aren't nearly enough for what Soren has done for him but it's all he can give.

"Thank me by going downstairs and letting Maria know that you aren't going anywhere. I'll not have her thinking that I am a fool by letting you leave," smiles Soren.

"Yes, Sir," Jeremy says, rocking up on his toes for another quick kiss. He picks up the coffee mug to take with him. "I wouldn't put it past her to have changed all the locks on the doors to keep us here."

Soren laughs, despite his throbbing head, he's the happiest he's been in years and the person to thank for it is standing in front of him with an impish smile and sparkling blue eyes. "Maybe we should let her feed us lunch then, just to stay in her good graces."

"I think she'd like that," Jeremy says, the fingers of his free hand lacing through Soren's fingers.

"I'm sorry that I'm in no shape to show you just how pleased I am that you're here with me, but I do hope we can make up for lost time, perhaps tomorrow." Soren squeezes Jeremy's hand gently.

"Tomorrow," Jeremy agrees, again wanting to know about the anniversary that has Soren so upset. "And if Sir doesn't object," he says as they start for the door, "can we have a talk soon? Now that you..." he hesitates, fulling wrapping his brain around his new circumstances. "Now that I'm no longer just on loan to you, I'd like to talk about expectations." It's more than he's ever asked of a Dom and he holds his breath as he waits for an answer.

Soren slips his hand around to the back of Jeremy's neck, caressing the soft skin there with his thumb. "Of course. I want you to feel free to speak to me about anything. There's no need for secrets."

"Good," Jeremy opens the door to the study and is immediately hit with the smell of something delicious coming from the direction of the kitchen. "Smells like we are right on time," he smiles.

"It does smell fantastic. My stomach is reminding me that I drank my supper last night and slept through breakfast. Not sure my head is in complete agreement yet though..." Soren follows his boy downstairs and into the kitchen where Maria is setting out the plates for their lunch.

Jeremy sees Maria eyeing them warily as they enter the kitchen and although he gives her a reassuring smile, he sees her eyes flit toward Soren's face, seeking confirmation.

Soren smiles, unable to keep the worried woman waiting. "Everything is fine, Maria. Jeremy is not leaving." He slides into his seat, shooting his boy a knowing glance. "He said that he can't bear to part with your cooking," he adds teasingly.

"I'm sorry Maria. I didn't mean to worry you needlessly." He takes a seat next to Soren, accepting the teasing as pay back for making his Master's favorite lady unnecessarily upset.

Maria's smile slowly returns to her round cheeks. "Is all right," she shrugs and shoos him with her hands. "I just have to be sure that Signor Soren no make a mistake."

 _I hope he never thinks of it as a mistake,_ Jeremy thinks, knowing he'll do his best to never let that happen.

"Thank you, Maria," Soren replies even though his housekeeper was not speaking directly to him. "I'm glad that I have you around to keep me from making such mistakes. Lucky for me, Jeremy is willing to overlook my shortcomings and you will have plenty of opportunity to feed him." 

"Si, si. The boy no eat. He's so thin..." Maria turns back to her stove to attend to her sauce.

"You like me thin, don't you?" Jeremy whispers into Soren's ear as he kisses him on the cheek.

"Yes. There isn't anything that I don't like about you," replies Soren as he relishes the boy's open affection.

"Maria I told you I've gained two pounds already, how much is enough for you?" he laughs, feeling truly relaxed for the first time in days.

"Til you no look so thin!" Maria retorts over her shoulder.

"You should give up while you're behind. There is no winning an argument with an Italian woman," Soren whispers the sage advice.

"Okay, okay," Jeremy says, holding up his plate for Maria to fill. "I'll eat what you tell me to eat."

"Pasta. Is good for you," Maria tells him again when she arrives at the counter, a large pot of spaghetti in her hand. She loads both Soren's and Jeremy's plates with a heaping portion before returning to the stove for the sauce.

"Looks like your limits will be pushed in more ways than one," Soren says so that only Jeremy can hear him.

"I think it's a package deal," Jeremy says softly, "so I choose to take it all so I can have it all."

Soren lifts his hand to cup Jeremy's face in his palm. "I knew you were a smart boy."

Maria returns and pours a delicious smelling red sauce onto their pasta, topping it off with four large meatballs each. "Mangia!" she tells them, a happy smile on her face.

Jeremy smiles and thanks Maria, twirling a few strands of pasta and tasting it at her command. He pronounces it delicious and she finally seems satisfied.

Watching the interaction between the two people he is sharing his life with fills Soren with a contentment that he hasn't had since four years ago. He takes a bite of the spaghetti, joining with Jeremy's assessment that it is indeed delicious.

A permanent smile seems to have attached itself to Jeremy's face and it lasts through the laughter-filled lunch. Maria sends Soren upstairs with more aspirin and an order to rest and Jeremy helps her clean up before she leaves. Silence once again falls over the house but this time the silence doesn't feel foreboding, just comforting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If one does not wish bonds broken, one should make them elastic and thereby strengthen them." ~ Ardant du Picq

Soren stands over the bed, watching his boy while he sleeps and warming the glass anal plug in his hand. He kneels on the bed and looms over Jeremy then caresses his cheek with the back of his knuckles. 

"Wake up," Soren says softly. He doesn't want to startle the boy awake, he wants him to awaken to the feel of his master's touch.

Jeremy murmurs and turns his head into Soren's touch, slowly opening his eyes. "Good morning, Sir," he whispers, his voice crackly and dry from not being used since the day before.

"Good morning," replies Soren as he wraps his fingers around Jeremy's half-hard cock. He gives his boy's morning wood a gentle squeeze and smiles. "I want to play today," Soren tells him, his voice low and almost menacing in the promise it holds.

Jeremy is instantly wide awake. It's been more than two days since they've played and their relationship has changed dramatically in that time. Jeremy can't wait to see how that will play out in scene.

"We'll have to wait until this afternoon when we are alone, but I want you to wear this. In preparation." Soren holds up the glass anal plug with the blue swirl running through it for Jeremy to see. "On your hands and knees, boy."

The thought of wearing the plug all morning while going about their normal routine makes Jeremy instantly hard. He rolls over on his stomach and then pushes up on his hands and knees, spreading his thighs wide.

Soren slides off the bed and walks around to his bedside table, admiring the way that Jeremy looks in the center of his bed, posed and ready for his will. He gets the bottle of lube that he needs and returns to stand behind Jeremy. Before he opens the lube, Soren rubs the tip of the cool glass teasingly against his boy's hole.

Jeremy drops his head slightly, relaxing his body in preparation. The toy is cool and smooth against his hole and he shivers slightly in anticipation.

Flipping the cap on the lube, Soren squeezes a generous amount onto his finger after laying the plug on the bed. He wants the feel of preparing Jeremy himself first. Soren rubs the boy's hole with the slick liquid then slowly slides one finger inside.

Loving the care Soren is taking with him, Jeremy can't help but shift his hips back just an inch, betraying his eagerness.

Soren smiles, it pleases him to know how anxious Jeremy is for his touch. He slowly stretches him, adding another finger, working them both in and out.

Jeremy moans softly with pleasure, his back arching slightly as he puts himself on display for his Sir.

Crooking his fingers, Soren rubs against Jeremy's prostate as his thumb steadily massages his perineum. Using his free hand, he smacks the smooth skin of Jeremy's bottom

Not expecting the slap, Jeremy gasps, his hips hitching slightly. He can feel the heat rising in his skin and he's sure there is a matching rosy color blooming across his pale skin.

Soren extracts his fingers and picks up the glass plug, rubbing the lube on it. Pressing it against the boy's tight hole, he slowly pushes it past the tight ring of muscle until it is positioned perfectly.

Jeremy is surprised by the weight of the plug, solid and filling when it comes to rest inside him. He knows he will not be able to forgot about it as he goes about his morning. He shifts his hips slightly, getting used to the way it moves inside him.

"That should have you good and ready for our play this afternoon," Soren says as he rubs his palm against the red mark he made on Jeremy's ass with the slap. "Such a good boy. I'm hard for you already."

"Hard for you too, Sir," Jeremy says although he's sure Soren can see quite clearly just how excited this play had made him.

"It should be a long day for both of us then," he chuckles, giving Jeremy's ass another smack before he moves away. "I am going to take a cold shower. I would ask you join me, but I think that would defeat the purpose."

"Yes, separate showers," Jeremy agrees, lowering himself down to his stomach. "Have to ease into the torture," he says with a smile.

Soren laughs harder as he turns to go. "A man after my own heart," he says brightly before disappearing into his bathroom.

Jeremy tugs the covers back up and curls up on his side to wait for his turn in the shower and works on ignoring the raging hard-on between his legs.

☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯

When Maria leaves in the afternoon, Soren comes to find Jeremy. He's ready to play, having been aroused with the idea of being with his boy again since early this morning.

Jeremy is outside in a chair by the pool, pulled way back into the shade, mindful of Soren's taste for pale skin. The reclined chair was a must after sitting on the kitchen stool this morning, the plug a constant reminder of what was to come.

"It's a beautiful day," Soren says brightly. "It's a pity to drag you out of the sunlight and into the depths of my dungeon, but alas..." he gives Jeremy a wide smile. "That is my desire."

"And I'm full of desire, too, Sir," Jeremy says with an impish grin. "So no argument from me about going inside."

"Meet me there then... and there's no need for your shorts," he tells his boy before turning to go back into the house.

Jeremy gets up carefully, gasping when the plug shifts at a particularly wicked angle inside him. He makes short work of changing and cleaning up and is down in the playroom within minutes, kneeling in his spot.

Soren joins him minutes later, dressed entirely in his favored color, black. No gloves, he feels the need to touch his boy intimately today. He's been too long deprived of the privilege and it's now time to rectify that. "Up on your feet," instructs Soren.

Jeremy obeys, rocking up onto his feet. He stands with his feet shoulder-width apart, shoulders back, eyes fixed on a spot on the floor a few feet in front of him.

Circling behind Jeremy, Soren reaches out to nudge at the glass anal plug still firmly inside his sub. "Have you had a good day?" he asks nonchalantly.

"I have, Sir," Jeremy says, his body instinctively clenching to keep the plug in place.

"You like having this inside you?" Soren pushes at it again, knowing the pressure his hitting Jeremy in all the right areas.

"I do, Sir," Jeremy says, his voice breaking just a bit as Soren continues to press against the base. "It reminds me that I belong to you."

"So you wouldn't rather have me inside you?" Soren taunts, grabbing his boy's firm ass and squeezing it hard.

"Always, Sir. Always rather have you," Jeremy says, rocking forward slightly on his toes.

"I've set up a horse over there..." Soren tells him. "I want you to go lay across it, hands down along the legs."

Jeremy's pulse quickens and he nods. "Yes Sir." He follows Soren's instructions to the letter, draping himself across the horse and holding perfectly still as he waits for Soren's next touch or command.

Soren moves to the cabinet then returns to Jeremy with leather cuffs in his hands which he puts around each of the boy's wrists then fastens them to the horse at the eye screws at the bottom of the legs. Unable to resist, Soren slides his hand over Jeremy's beautiful ass, now perfectly positioned and exposed to him for his pleasure. He can't resist tapping on the glass plug again, knowing the effect that it will have on his sub.

Jeremy loves being exposed like this, completely at Soren's mercy. He reflexively tests the cuffs, muscles tensing as they tug against the bonds.

"You have such a squeezable ass," Soren growls as he demonstrates with one of Jeremy's butt cheeks. "I'm sure it's just as spankable."

Resting his head against the cool leather padding of the horse, Jeremy murmurs his agreement.

"What's that, boy? I didn't hear you." Soren slaps Jeremy's ass to get his attention.

"Yes, Sir," Jeremy says, lifting his head so his voice carries clearly.

"What's the matter? Don't you think you deserve a spanking?" asks Soren, as he lowers his face to speak close to Jeremy's ear. "If you weren't on that horse, I'd have you over my lap. Barehanded, I could spank you until you scream for mercy."

Jeremy's cock throbs at the thought, trapped painfully between his belly and the horse. "Please, Sir, please spank your boy." _Your boy,_ Jeremy thinks, the words hitting home. _I'm his._

Soren returns to the cabinet, carefully selecting the paddle to use on his boy. It's one that he has not wielded for a very long time, but he feels it is the perfect one for today. He stands at the back of the horse to the side. "This will have to come out now," he tells Jeremy with a twist of the anal plug that is still inside him.

Jeremy has trouble relaxing, after having worked to hold the plug in all morning. He closes his eyes and exhales, forcing his muscles to let go and give over to Soren's wishes.

Twisting the plug again as Jeremy pushes, Soren pulls the plug out of Jeremy's ass, admiring the view of his boy's stretched hole. _I can't wait to fuck him._

Feeling even more exposed now, Jeremy can feel a flush settling over his skin in anticipation of what is ahead.

Soren rubs the smooth skin on Jeremy's ass before swinging and hitting his target with the flat of the paddle. He smiles when he sees the pattern that appears in red across his boy's ass cheek.

The crack of the paddle makes Jeremy jump even before he feels the rush of heat blooming on his skin. "Thank you, Sir," he says, the swimmy, floaty scene headspace creeping into the edges of his brain.

Smiling at his boy's response and the sound of his voice, Soren swings the paddle again, decorating the opposite cheek with the same red mark.

Jeremy revels in the heat racing through his skin, making everything sharper and more sensitive. He can feel the wash of air as Soren moves and his body aches for more.

"As much as I would love to give you another whack or two..." Soren moves to where he can thread his fingers through Jeremy's hair and tug his head back. "I don't want to mess up my art work. So you be sure to admire it the first chance you get," he tells the boy before releasing him.

Soren's words confuse him, but he knows better than to question a Dom in scene and besides, the hair pulling distracts him to the point where he doesn't care.

"Now I think I will help myself to what I've been waiting for all day..." Soren unzips his jeans and frees his cock which is already stiff with anticipation. "I think you should get me ready," he tells Jeremy as he positions himself in front of the boy's mouth.

Jeremy cranes his neck up, lips parted and ready, wanting nothing more than to snake his tongue out to lick across the tip of Soren's cock, but managing to wait until he's granted permission.

"Do it, boy," growls Soren as he takes hold of Jeremy's hair again to help guide him.

 _Yes,_ Jeremy thinks when Soren grasps him firmly. He loves being controlled like this, completely used for his lover's pleasure. He draws Soren's cock into his mouth, lips skimming across the head before latching onto the shaft and sliding up and down as he gets the skin wet.

"Get it good and wet... the bottle of lube is still upstairs in the bedroom," Soren warns.

Jeremy shivers at Soren's words, his body straining against its bonds as he works on his lover's cock.

"Enough..." Soren's voice is a gutteral groan, proving that even doms can be close to losing control at times. He pulls away and releases Jeremy's hair again.

A tiny moan escapes Jeremy's lips at the loss of contact as he's left panting and needy. The taste and scent of Soren still fills his senses and he'd do anything to get it back.

Soren moves behind Jeremy, positioning himself at the boy's beckoning hole. He grabs hold of both cheeks, still red with the word he imprinted on the boy's skin with his paddle. Unable to wait any longer for his own reward, Soren places the head of his cock at Jeremy's entrance and thrusts inside.

Jeremy presses his face down against the leather padding, stifling the scream that passes his lips as Soren forces his way in. The spit and scant remains of lube from the plug ease the way, but it's not nearly enough to make for easy passage.

Even after wearing the anal plug all day, Jeremy is hot and tight around his aching cock and he knows that he won't be able to last nearly as long as he would like. But he and the boy have all the time they need now to take their pleasure so Soren does not dwell on the fact that their play today may be shorter than originally intended.

Bound tightly to the horse, Jeremy is completely at Soren's mercy, unable to move with his thrusts or change the angle of penetration. Despite all that, he finds small cries of pleasure escaping his lips as Soren moves in just the right ways, driving deep inside him.

Soren slams into Jeremy, his hips pistoning as he fucks the boy harder, his orgasm so close that his legs begin to tremble from trying to restrain it. He pulls out just as he comes, spraying his cum all over Jeremy's lower back and ass. Once again, Soren marks the boy as his and his alone.

Jeremy moans at the loss when Soren pulls away but the feel of his Master's seed splashing across his back more than makes up for it. His own cock aches, desperate to be touched, but he doesn't move, taking time to just soak in the feel of his lover's mark.

Breathless from the intensity of claiming his boy once again, Soren moves, bending to unfasten the cuffs around Jeremy's wrist. Standing up, he pulls Jeremy away from the horse, lifting the boy in his arms to carry him to the bed in the other room. He lays him down gently then kneels on the floor beside the bed.

Jeremy's body thrums with tension, his unanswered need rolling off him in waves. "Thank you, Sir," he says quietly his voice betraying the tension.

Without responding, Soren lowers his head, taking Jeremy's cock into his mouth. The boy is so close, he can smell it on him as he fondles and rolls his sac, pushing him closer as he licks and sucks him.

Jeremy's body contracts when Soren takes him between his lips, the contrast of the warm soft mouth with the firm fingers enough to make him squirm. Between wearing the plug all morning and then brief but intense scene, his nerve endings are all on edge and he knows he's walking a razor sharp line. "Please, Sir," he begs softly, "please let me come for you."

Soren pulls away from Jeremy's cock, staring at him with dark eyes. He pulls the boy's mouth to his own, sharing his taste as he plunders him. "Do it, come for me," he rasps, working Jeremy's cock with his hand.

Letting go, Jeremy's moans are swallowed by Soren's kiss. His body jerks and spasms under the other man's hand as the pent up pleasure drains from his body.

"Such a good boy," whispers Soren. He brings his cum-coated fingers to his lips, sharing the taste with Jeremy between kisses.

Jeremy practically glows at the compliment, sucking gently on Soren's lower lip when he bends close to kiss him.

Reluctantly pulling away, but anxious to be clean and relaxing in his own bed, his boy in his arms, Soren gets to his feet. "Rest here while I clean up, then you can join me in my shower upstairs."

"Yes, Sir," Jeremy says languidly, muscles too liquid to move even if he wanted too.

"Don't fall asleep," smiles Soren. "I am NOT carrying you upstairs."

"Unfair," Jeremy says softly, but forces his eyes open so Soren can see he's awake.

"I say what's fair and unfair. Me alone tonight in my bed is unfair."

"Yes, Sir," Jeremy says, fully agreeing with Soren's point.

☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯

After their shower, Soren and Jeremy are lying entwined in the center of the large bed; warm, relaxed and mutually content after their brief but satisfying scene earlier that afternoon. Soren's eyes are closed, but he is not asleep as he slowly strokes the soft strands of Jeremy's hair.

Jeremy's head rests on Soren's chest and he can feel his breathing slowly moving in time with the beat of his lover's heart. He feels safe, safer than he has in a long time and he holds out hope that they can hold on to this feeling. "Is now a good time to talk, Sir," he asks quietly, "or would you rather just rest?"

"Now is a good time... what's on your mind?" replies Soren. The stroking motion of his hand never slows as he responds to Jeremy's question.

"Just expectations," Jeremy says, finding it easier to speak to the other man when they are like this, touching and connected but not eye to eye. "Now that I belong to you I want to make sure that I'm clear on things."

"I understand." Soren knows that a sub like Jeremy needs boundaries. Rules and conditions are like a security blanket. "The first thing I can tell you is that I want you with me in my bed at night," he says, his lips twitching in a slight smile.

"That's a rule I can live with," Jeremy smiles, knowing Soren can hear that smile in his voice even without seeing his face. "I'll move my bathroom stuff in here in the morning. Do you mind if I keep my room as my own little space?" It's been so long since Jeremy had any private space he hopes it's not too much to ask.

"That's fine, but my hope is that you will come to feel like this is your home as well," Soren says softly. "I think you know that I am different from your previous master."

"I do, Sir," Jeremy says, resting his hand on Soren's stomach. He can't imagine having a conversation like this with John, or with any of the doms he's had at the club. "I already know how you feel about keeping my skin pale," Jeremy says, a slight note of teasing in his voice. "What about other grooming? I'm used to staying fully shaved clean but I'm happy to do whatever you prefer from your boy."

Soren's smile widens with Jeremy's playful attitude. "I am not opposed to a bit of hair if you feel like changing it up now and then. And yes, I do like your pale skin. It shows off my marks very well." Soren's voice deepens as it takes on a more serious tone. "And thank you for being respectful of Maria. I appreciate your discretion. She really likes you."

"I like her too. Even if she is trying to make me fat," Jeremy laughs. "And I like wearing your marks," he says, his voice a bit more serious. "I like feeling owned."

Tightening his arms around Jeremy, Soren pulls him closer. "I like possessing you. But I'm a greedy man, Jeremy. I won't just stop at your body..." he says quietly, sincerely.

Jeremy shivers slightly at the potential held in Soren's words. He wants to tell Soren that every fiber of his being belongs to him but he knows it's too soon, that he shouldn't be feeling that way for someone he's known such a short time.

"I want you as the submissive to my dominant. But I also want you as a companion. A lover. I will always feel the need to dominate you, that is my nature. Yet I have the need for... domesticity. For lack of a better word. I want to share my life, Jeremy. Not overshadow yours."

"I think Sir," Jeremy says, pausing before he continues to try and collect the right words, "that if you are patient with me, I can be that for you and with you. I can't get there overnight though," he says, his fingers curling against Soren's skin, "and I'm sure I'll screw up along the way."

Soren pulls Jeremy closer, until his boy is lying on top of him. "Will you be surprised to know that I will probably screw up along the way as well?" he asks as his hands slide down Jeremy's back to cup and squeeze the boy's ass.

Jeremy stretches out along Soren's body, burying his face against the other man's neck. "I don't necessarily believe that," Jeremy says, nuzzling against Soren's skin. "You've been amazing so far."

"I've been at my best. My attempt at making a good impression," chuckles Soren, his fingers rubbing against the word "MINE" outlined in reddened skin across each of Jeremy's butt cheeks.

"Terrible pun, Sir," Jeremy smiles, recalling the way his ass looked in the mirror earlier, imprinted from Soren's paddle.

"I could have used the paddle that reads 'SLUT'..." Soren tells him with another squeeze to his bum. He groans softly at the feel of Jeremy pressed against him, his cock stirring in renewed interest of the possibilities.

"Your slut," Jeremy whispers. "Do you want your slut to stay prepped for you?"

"Mmmmm..." Soren moans as he considers the question. "I do like preparing you myself, yet..." He presses his face into Jeremy's neck and growls. "I loved the night you came to me prepared. Loved thrusting my cock inside you."

Jeremy's breath hitches, Soren's growl tripping right down his spine into his core. "It's up to you, Sir, I see the appeal in either option."

"Prepared then. Unless I request otherwise." Soren slips his hand along the cleft of Jeremy's ass. "How do you feel from earlier?" he asks. "Sore?"

"A little. I'm starting to get more used to... accommodating you," Jeremy blushes, burying his face further in Soren's neck.

"Good." Soren's voice lowers to a seductive whisper. "Because I want to fuck you again before we go to sleep tonight."

"Looking forward to it, Sir," Jeremy says, shifting his hips slightly to help relieve the pressure on his cock. "Any other expectations?" Jeremy asks, wanting to be sure and please Soren to the best of his abilities.

"I get the impression you are happy to serve so if you feel the need to kneel when we are alone, I have no objections. I value creativity as well, some doms don't like to be surprised, but I can't say that I fit that description. Being awakened with a blow job or surprised with one while working at my desk would not be entirely unwelcome."

The freedom is almost overwhelming after the rigid structure of his past, and Jeremy knows it will be a difficult adjustment, but one he wants to make. "I've noticed you like to pull my hair, Sir," Jeremy says. "Would you like me to grow it out some? At the club they were always wanting me to take it shorter."

Soren runs his hand through Jeremy's hair. "Yes, longer would be fine. But not too effeminate. I have no desire for my boy to be a girl," he smiles. "And now that you mention the club, it reminds me. I want you to have your own safeword. Something personal to you, not a relic from your time at the club."

Jeremy tilts his head back against Soren's hand, practically purring from the affection. "I don't need one, Sir," he says almost automatically.

Soren's hand tightens in Jeremy's hair. "It's not a request," he says firmly.

"Yes, Sir," Jeremy says, his eyes closing as he mentally beats himself up for the wrong answer. "Can I take some time to think of one that would work for us?"

"Of course." Soren loosens his grip, his hand sliding down to cup Jeremy's chin and pull him in as Soren captures his mouth for a kiss. He presses his forehead against Jeremy's, his grayish eyes seeing right through his boy. "I have no desire to push you beyond your limits, just your expectations. I hope you believe that."

"And I trust you completely to know where those limits lie," Jeremy says, feeling naked under Soren's gaze. "You've haven't led me astray yet."

Soren's lips slowly curve into a wicked smile. "Well my intentions aren't all honorable," he warns, pulling Jeremy into an embrace and kissing him until he is practically breathless.

"Who said anything about honorable," Jeremy pants when Soren finally lets him up for air.

"Then consider this as me, leading you astray," he replies, one hand slipping between them to cup the smooth skin of Jeremy's balls as one finger massages the sensitive skin behind them.

"I'll gladly follow your lead any time," Jeremy promises, spreading his thighs wider to give Soren better access.

Soren watches Jeremy's face as he circles his hole with the tip of his finger. "And you are certain that you are not too tender here?"

"Tender, yes," Jeremy says, squirming slightly under Soren's intimate touch. "But not _too_ tender," he says with a smile.

"We'll need more lube," explains Soren before he shifts away from Jeremy to get the bottle he keeps in the bedside table. "I want you on top," he tells Jeremy.

"Facing toward you, or away from you, Sir?" Jeremy asks, bending his knees up so he's straddling his lover.

"Toward me," Soren replies as he moves, rearranging himself in more of a sitting position with his back against the headboard, buffered with pillows.

Jeremy hangs on, moving with Soren as he gets settled. He impulsively leans in a gives the other man a kiss, smiling at him when he pulls away.

Grabbing Jeremy by the back of the neck, Soren pulls him for another kiss. This one is slow and deep as if the other kiss just wasn't enough to satisfy his need for the boy.

Feeling as though he's being claimed, Jeremy eagerly meets the kiss, his hands planted firmly on Soren's broad chest.

Soren finally releases him with a ragged sigh. He has to remind himself to rein in his passion for Jeremy and to proceed with care despite the boy's admitted desire for the pain. "Kneel up," he advises as he opens the lube and slicks his fingers.

Jeremy does as instructed, and goes one step further, reaching back and using his hands to spread his cheeks.

With his eyes fixed on Jeremy's face, drinking in the sight of the boy's flushed skin, Soren slowly prepares him. He stretches and works Jeremy's hole with his fingers, taking it slow and enjoying every moment of the intimate act.

Jeremy forces himself to keep his eyes on Soren's face despite his instinct to lower his head, trying to show through his expressions how much he loves the way his Sir is touching him, how much he loves the care he shows.

"I want you to take it slow," Soren murmurs. "Tonight is more about pleasure than pain. I do not want to hurt you this way." He guides the head of his cock to press against Jeremy's hole.

Nodding, Jeremy rests his fingers lightly on Soren's hand where it guides their coupling. He slowly flexes his hips, lowering himself inch by inch.

Soren groans with the feel of the boy's tightness stretching around him and restrains himself from pushing deeper inside, allowing Jeremy to take him at his own pace.

Jeremy breathes deeply, focusing on relaxing and taking Soren in, his fingers scrabbling against the other man's hand as he seeks to ground himself.

"You feel so good..." Soren growls the compliment. "You were made for my cock," he tells Jeremy as he holds onto the boy's hand.

"I love the way you feel inside me. I'm addicted to it already," Jeremy says as his butt settles against Soren's hips, fully seated.

Soren smiles, lifting his free hand to Jeremy's face while the other remains firmly in the boy's grasp. "Another reason why you are mine. And no other's."

Jeremy smiles and slowly starts to rock forward, experimenting with the angle of his hips.

Soren's hand slides down Jeremy's neck to his chest where he thumbs one pink nipple to hardness. His heels dig into the mattress as he resists the urge to thrust, the boy's tightness driving him mad for more.

"It's okay," Jeremy whispers, feeling the tension in Soren's body. "I need you, Sir," he says, his breath coming faster as he rolls his hips.

Releasing Jeremy's hand, Soren grabs hold of his hips with both hands. He holds Jeremy firmly as he begins to move inside him.

"Yes," Jeremy moans, his eyes closing. He loves the way Soren's hands feel on him, guiding him, holding him, taking him.

Soren leans in, his lips and teeth mapping Jeremy's long, slender throat as he continues to slowly fuck his boy.

Jeremy reaches up and grabs the headboard, his thighs burning as he rides Soren's cock harder and faster. He knows Soren said slow but he can't help himself as his need starts to take over.

After Jeremy braces himself above his head, Soren moves one of his hands to the boy's cock and he begins to fist it as eagerly as he thrusts inside Jeremy.

Soren's touch is almost too much and he whines softly, hips canting between their two sources of pleasure.

Jeremy's face is the picture of pained bliss. Soren knows that his new lover is stretched beyond anything he's experienced before and everything about him tells Soren that he will never be one to hold back.

"Please, Sir," he murmurs, both needing desperately to come and wanting this to go on for hours.

Soren smiles, his hand steadily working the boy's cock. "What do you want? Tell me," he purrs, desiring to hear more of Jeremy's need.

"Please let your boy come," Jeremy pleads, his voice thin and needy. His hips slam mercilessly forward into the tight clench of Soren's hand and then back against the searing split of his cock, his body completely at the mercy of his Master.

"And if I say no..." Soren slows his hand on Jeremy's length.

Jeremy's fingers curl tightly against the headboard and his head tips back, the muscles in his neck cording tightly. "Then your boy will thank you for the pleasure he was allowed and ask no more," he grits out, holding back with every ounce of control he has.

Soren's chest fills with pride at Jeremy's response, no dom could be more pleased with the control his sub is showing. "My boy deserves his reward. Come for me," he tells him as he begins to stroke his cock again.

After holding back so tightly for so long it takes Jeremy a moment to let go, but when he does his cries fill the room as he paints Soren's chest and belly with sticky fluid, his hips thrusting wildly as he chases every last bit of pleasure his body can possibly endure.

"Perfect." Soren makes a possessive growling sound as his large hands slowly stroke over Jeremy's flushed skin. He thinks his boy beautiful in both pleasure and pain.

Jeremy collapses forward, releasing his hold on the bed in favor of Soren's solid chest. "Come inside me... please," he murmurs against his lover's neck, needing to know that Soren has taken his pleasure as well.

Easily flipping Jeremy onto his back beneath him, Soren tells him to grip the headboard again as he begins to fuck his boy in earnest, his hips snapping with the power of his thrusts. The bed is shaking with the force of their coupling when Soren lets out a howl and he spills his release inside Jeremy.

Despite Soren's order, Jeremy lets go of the headboard once his lover is spent, his arms wrapping around and pulling him down as his lips seek out a much needed kiss. His body is limp and sated but there's still heat in the kiss.

Soren pulls him close and shares the intensity of their kiss. The boy is casting a spell on him, but he has no desire to escape its thrall.

Breathless, Jeremy finally pulls away, sinking back against the pile of pillows. His body aches all over, a pleasant, well-fucked feeling that he knows will be with him the next day. "Thank you, Sir," he smiles hazily.

"You're welcome," Soren replies with a smile of his own, stretching with lazy satisfaction.

"I'm glad you want me to stay here with you, I don't think I'd trust my legs right now to make it back to the other room," Jeremy says with a grin.

"We need to take another shower," Soren chuckles before rolling over to drape an arm and leg over his boy. "But I'm in no hurry."

"You'll keep me from drowning, right?" Jeremy says, his eyes heavy as he curls against Soren.

"Of course, but I think it can wait just a while longer," is Soren's whispered response before he kisses Jeremy's forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All the art of living lies in a fine mingling of letting go and holding on." ~ Havelock Ellis

Jeremy helps Maria carry a few things to the car and then waves as she pulls away. The three of them have settled into a nice domestic rhythm and Jeremy feels comfortable and settled in his new surroundings. Comfortable enough that he thinks he might be ready to ask for a few things, so he goes in search of Soren, pausing outside the door to his study to make sure he isn't on the phone before knocking lightly.

"Come," Soren replies to the knock, looking up from his papers as Jeremy sticks his head inside the door.

Jeremy enters the room. "Do you have a minute to chat or are you in the middle of something?"

"Nothing that can't be interrupted. Have a seat." Soren gestures to the chair on the other side of his desk.

Jeremy hesitates, sitting across the desk always seems so formal. He takes a few steps forward and then pauses. "Can I just..." he gestures with his hand, indicating the floor by Soren's chair before dropping gracefully down to his knees.

"Of course," Soren smiles, still unaccustomed to this particular subservient habit of Jeremy's. He slips his hand into his boy's hair, hoping that will put him more at ease.

Jeremy rests his head against Soren's thigh, enjoying the feel of his Master's hand in his hair. "So I'm really not good at doing this," Jeremy says by way of opening, "but I'm hoping that it's something I can learn to be more comfortable with, Sir."

Soren's hand slips down Jeremy's cheek to cup his chin, tilting his head up to meet his master's eyes. "What exactly is it that we are discussing?" he asks quietly.

It's still hard to look Soren in the eye even after all these weeks. "I wondered if I might be allowed to ask for a few items the next time you or Maria went out shopping." He exhales, the words are out there now, not pent up inside him.

"What items?" asks Soren. He's usually not one to respond to a question directly without asking more questions of his own.

"I think I'd like a bathing suit," Jeremy says, "so that I could swim when Maria is here. Of course I'd be happy to swim nude if you prefer it when we are alone," he says, letting the tiniest hint of a grin quake at the edge of his lips.

Soren smiles as he traces Jeremy's grin with the pad of his thumb. "Of course you can have a bathing suit. It's a master's responsibility to attend to his sub's needs and I shall attend to yours. Do you want me to select this suit or would you like to go shopping yourself to pick it out?"

"I'd be happy to go shopping with you if you want, but I don't mind you picking it out if that's what you'd prefer."

"Or you could go shopping on your own..." suggests Soren. "I have something for you, but I've hesitated until now to give it to you. Frankly, I am not confident about your reaction." He opens the drawer in his desk and pulls out an envelope and hands it to Jeremy.

Jeremy takes the envelope apprehensively. It's thin and he can feel something rigid inside. "If you aren't confident, Sir, are you sure you want me to open it?"

"You misunderstand me. I am perfectly confident in giving this to you, however, I am not completely assured of your reaction," Soren explains, watching as Jeremy's fingers fiddle with the flap of the envelope. "I do not make my decisions lightly."

Jeremy takes a long look at Soren, trying to decide what to do, but eventually his curiosity gets the best of him. He slides his finger under the flap, opening it up to look inside. His heart skips a beat and his eyes flick back up to Soren's face. "A credit card?" he says quietly, trying to think through the implications.

"Yes. A credit card," Soren smiles. "I want you to be able to buy the things that you need without worry."

"You trust me with something like this?" Jeremy blurts out, blushing when he realizes how rude that sounds.

"Apparently so," replies Soren. "Do you think my trust in you is ill-placed?"

"No, Sir," Jeremy says quickly. "I would never do anything to betray your trust." The idea of access to money is so foreign, so far in his past that Jeremy feels a bit overwhelmed.

"My fear is that the experiences in your past have given money too high a place in your regard." Soren reaches out to pet his boy again. "Money is a necessity and I enjoy the things that it allows me, but it will never be the most important thing in my life."

Jeremy kisses Soren's knee before laying his head back down there. "Sometimes I wonder why you put up with me, given all my neuroses, Sir."

"You have not had an easy time." Soren strokes Jeremy's soft hair. "You have been taken advantage of in more ways than one. I don't want you to have that same experience here with me."

"This is nothing like anything I've ever experienced before," Jeremy says honestly. "And I mean that in the best way possible, Sir."

"And I don't want you to be too afraid to ask for the things that you need, Jeremy. Whether they be financial..." Soren tilts his boy's head again so that he can see his face. "Or emotional. I care about you and it's my job to care for you."

"Thank you for your patience with me and all my silly quirks, Sir," Jeremy says, hoping that some day it will be completely normal for him to believe himself something worthy of what Soren is offering.

"We all have our quirks," Soren grins, thinking of his current addiction to Jeremy's smooth pale skin and long slender neck.

"So do you want to go shopping with me?" Jeremy asks. "Watch me model bathing suits?" he smiles.

"Most certainly." Soren nods his head. "Although I will remind you of your offer to swim in the nude when we are alone." His grin turns into a suggestive smile.

"Of course, Sir," he smiles wickedly. "And you are always welcome to join me."

"And I have every intention of doing so," Soren replies confidently.

"You can make sure my back has adequate sunscreen," Jeremy laughs.

"Along with other parts of you. Since you will be entirely exposed."

"Of course. Only want to be sore there from you, not from the sun."

"So when are you planning your shopping trip?" asks Soren.

"Whenever you are free," Jeremy says, not really having thought that far ahead. "I'm at your beck and call," he says with a soft smile.

"Let me finish with a few things here and then we can go," is Soren's reply. "Perhaps we can have dinner while we are out. We can always save Maria's preparations for lunch tomorrow since she is off."

Jeremy nods and slowly gets to his feet, clutching the envelope in his hands. "Thank you again, Sir," he says, his heart beating a bit faster at the thought of having dinner out with Soren.

"You are very welcome, my pet." Soren caresses his boy again, never getting enough of the physical connection with his new sub. "And I look forward to an afternoon of shopping with you."

Jeremy can't stop smiling, he's sure his face will hurt later from the strain. "I'll go get cleaned up and changed while you finish working," he says, already thinking ahead to which of his few outfits would work best for a dinner out.

Soren watches Jeremy as he leaves, relieved and happy with his new lover's response to the gift of the credit card. His new relationship with the boy has already given him more happiness in these few weeks than he's had in the last four years and he hopes somehow to be able to return that favor to Jeremy.

~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~

Soren merges the black SUV into the traffic on the busy highway leading away from the city. "Did you enjoy your dinner?" he asks his passenger, his eyes never leaving the road.

"I did," Jeremy says, his face practically pressed up against the window as he stares up at the clear black sky dotted with bright stars. "The pad thai was amazing."

"Yes. And the seafood curry. I've had the opportunity to visit Bangkok and that restaurant has many authentic dishes."

"You've been to Bangkok?" Jeremy asks, prying his eyes away from the night sky to look at Soren.

"Yes. Sometimes my business requires me to travel," replies Soren. "It isn't exactly a hardship." He glances at Jeremy with a slight smile. "Since I enjoy traveling."

"Quite the pair we make," Jeremy says with a soft laugh. "I once went nine months without going outside and you travel around the entire world like it's nothing."

"I've been very fortunate in my life," Soren says quietly, fully understanding the differences between his world and Jeremy's previous existence. "I'd like to think that you see your life with me now as a change in your fortune."

"Dream come true," Jeremy says softly, shifting back over to look out the window.

"Perhaps you can join me on my next trip. You can bring your new swimsuit and lie next to the pool at the hotel while I'm locked up in a stuffy room with unattractive men in business suits," jokes Soren, attempting to lighten his boy's mood.

"You'd spend your day with unattractive businessmen when I was right there, half naked?" Jeremy teases, reaching over to touch Soren's thigh.

"Not by choice, pet," Soren laughs. He takes hold of Jeremy's hand and lifts it to his lips, kissing the back of it. "Not by choice."

"Then you might not want me there to tempt you away from your work," Jeremy smiles, squeezing Soren's hand.

"I want you there to look forward to after the work is done. You are the best reward that I can think of after a hard day's work." Soren keeps hold of Jeremy's hand as he steers through the traffic. "I like the swimsuit you selected. Although I am surprised you only decided on one."

"I'll do most of my swimming in the afternoon after Maria is gone, I just wanted to have the option in case I wanted to be out there in the morning," Jeremy says, knowing that Soren is probably driving more at him not wanting to spend money rather than his choice in bathing suits.

"That's fine. But should you decide you need something else..." Soren doesn't look at the boy, his words quiet, but firm.

"I understand," Jeremy says with another squeeze of Soren's hand. He's not sure who he should be thanking for this man dropping into his life like a gift but he's thankful every day that it happened.

The remainder of the drive passes with small talk about their shopping trip earlier as well as the delicious dinner afterward and soon Soren is pulling into the garage at his house. He unlocks the door that leads into the hallway to the kitchen and waits for Jeremy to get his shopping bags and preceed him inside.

Jeremy passes by Soren and on into the house, his hands too full to flip on the light.

Soren doesn't bother with the switch for the overhead light. The dim light that stays on over the stove in the kitchen is enough for him to see. Sliding his arms around Jeremy, Soren murmurs his command into his sub's ear. "Put the bags down."

His stomach doing a pleasant flip, Jeremy obeys, setting the bags down on the floor out of the way.

With his hand slipping beneath Jeremy's shirt, Soren continues to growl next to his ear. "I've been hard for you all night," he says as he pinches his lover's nipple. "I'll not wait any longer for what I want."

"You could have taken me in the car, Sir," Jeremy says lightly, hoping he's not speaking too much out of turn. He leans back against Soren's broad chest, squirming slightly as the other man's fingers twist.

"And have someone hear your scream? Impudent boy." Soren lifts him easily, pushing Jeremy face down onto the black marble counter in the kitchen. He holds the boy one-handed by a handful of his hair at the back of his neck as he quickly unfastens and unzips the khaki pants that Jeremy is wearing, pushing them down where they pool around his ankles.

The marble is cold even through the fabric of his shirt and the force of being lifted and slammed against the counter takes his breath away. His feet dangle off the floor, tangled in his pants and he's instantly aroused by the feeling of complete helplessness.

Soren gives the hair twisted in his hand a bit of a tug as he slowly pulls down Jeremy's underwear. He slides one finger along the crease of his boy's ass then presses it against his entrance. "Are you prepped for me, boy?" he asks.

"Always, Sir," Jeremy murmurs, his voice echoing against the marble. "Your boy is ready for your use."

Keeping his grip on Jeremy's hair, Soren unfastens his own trousers and frees his aching cock from its confines. He rubs the head against the boy's hole, teasing him before he finally pushes inside. Soren hisses with pleasure, Jeremy's tight muscles squeezing around him.

Jeremy cries out, his fingers curling around the edge of the countertop as Soren drives home.

Soren doesn't hold anything back, his breathing ragged as he pounds the boy's ass, taking what he needs from his sub.

With nothing to brace his feet on, Jeremy is completely at Soren's mercy, taking all he has to give. His cock is pressed painfully against the edge of the counter but all he can think about is pleasing his Master.

Releasing the tight grip on the boy's hair, Soren grabs hold of Jeremy's hips instead. He holds him tight, bracing him against his furious thrusts. Soren shouts something unintelligible as he empties himself inside Jeremy.

Jeremy can feel Soren's cock pulse inside him and he wishes he could see his Master's face, loving the look of sheer bliss that always plays across his features when he comes.

Soren takes a moment to gather himself. The urgency of his need sated with the perfectness of the boy now draped across his kitchen counter with Soren's seed sliding down his inner thigh.

Jeremy can feel Soren's eyes on him and he stays still despite the need still coursing through his body.

Taking hold of the underwear and pants binding Jeremy's legs, Soren yanks them off along with his sub's shoes before rolling him onto his back on the counter. Soren positions Jeremy's lanky legs so that they hang over his upper arms as he bends to take the boy's cock into his mouth.

Forcing himself not to thrust up into Soren's mouth, a soft whimper seeps out from between his lips as his Master skillfully works his length.

Soren slowly pulls back, releasing Jeremy's cock with a soft sound. "Do you like being here for my every need and pleasure, boy?" he asks, voice hoarse from the passion they've shared.

"Yes, Sir," Jeremy says, curling his head up to see Soren's face. "Your boy loves serving you."

"And do you believe it when I call you mine?" he growls possessively, his hand slowly wrapping around Jeremy's cock.

"Yes," Jeremy says instantly, absolutely no hesitation in the word. And it's true, he can feel how much Soren cares for him, how much he wants to possess him.

"Don't just give me the answer you think I want to hear, boy!" Soren squeezes Jeremy's cock to emphasize the intensity of his words.

"I'm not, Sir," Jeremy cries out, the pain of Soren's grasp pulsing through him. "I'm yours. Only yours."

Soren begins to slowly stroke again. "And you truly believe that I am the only one to have you?" he challenges, watching Jeremy's face for any trace of indecision.

"I believe it," Jeremy says, staring up into Soren's eyes. "With all my heart," he whispers, the truth and emotion of the words scaring him slightly but making them no less true.

"Then you know that I will always take care of you," Soren tells him before he takes a slow lick along Jeremy's cock. "Show me that you believe in me by coming for me," he whispers before taking his boy into his mouth again.

Jeremy lets go, his back arching away from the counter and his legs tightening around Soren's back, pulling him closer as he floods his Master's mouth on command. His chest pounds as Soren's words echo in his head.

Soren licks his lips as he leans over Jeremy, dipping his head to capture a tear at the corner of the boy's eye with a soft kiss. "Mine," he whispers softly.

"Yours," Jeremy murmurs, wrung out from both the physical and mental toil of the coupling. The depth of his devotion to Soren frightens him to no end but the alternative is not even worth considering. His fate lies in the hands of his new Master and he feels safe there.

Scooping Jeremy up off the counter, Soren carries him up the stairs and into their bedroom. He sets him down carefully in the door to the bathroom, making sure the boy has his footing before letting him go. "Wait here a moment while I run a bath for you," he orders. Soren senses the boy's vulnerability at the moment and he's silently concerned that he has pushed Jeremy too hard too soon.

Jeremy leans against the door jam, watching Soren as he draws a bath. "Shouldn't I be tending to you, Sir?" he asks with a weak smile.

"Another time. Tonight it is my wish to take care of you," replies Soren as he gestures for Jeremy to join him at the tub.

Jeremy steps over to the tub and uses Soren's arm to steady himself as he climbs in. He sinks down into the warm water, sighing happily as the heat soaks into his muscles.

"You relax here. I'll be back in a moment," Soren tells him. He leaves and closes the bathroom door behind him. Soren wants to give the boy some time alone for more than just the scented water to soak in. He's certain that his new lover has a lot to think about as he goes downstairs to clean up the kitchen and gather Jeremy's bags.

"Wait," Jeremy says, but Soren is already gone, and his voice is swallowed up by the tile. He wants his lover close and he feels adrift whenever Soren is not near. He closes his eyes and leans back in the water, replaying the events of the day in his mind.

Soren opens the door to find Jeremy still in the tub and looking as if he were asleep. Not wanting the boy to spend the night in the bathwater, he sits on the side of the tub and gently touches Jeremy's shoulder.

Jeremy opens his eyes and smiles when he sees Soren's face. "You came back," he says softly.

"You thought I wouldn't?" Soren asks with a smile. "You are a stubborn one then, aren't you?" he chuckles, running his hand through the water to find it tepid.

Reaching out, Jeremy grabs Soren's hand, needing the other man to be looking him in the eye for what he has to say. "I have never, and will never, doubt you," he says, his eyes betraying the truth and emotion behind his words.

Soren cups the boy's cheek in his large hand. "I was only teasing," he says softly. He stares at Jeremy for a long moment, as if he wants to say something more, yet he remains silent until he looks away again. Soren flips the handle to release the lukewarm water. "Let's run some more water and I'll join you."

Jeremy can feel that there are words unspoken but he doesn't push. He leans forward, sitting up to make room for Soren in the tub, shivering slightly as the water drains away. "I'm sorry that I come to you so broken," he says softly.

Soren is undressing, but he stops at Jeremy's apology. He kneels beside the tub so that he can look at his boy eye to eye. "That is not something that you need to apologize for. Not to me. Not to anyone."

"I'm healing though, thanks to you," Jeremy says, too embarrassed at his outpouring of emotion to look Soren in the eye. "You saved me."

Slipping a hand to the back of Jeremy's slender neck, Soren pulls him close and kisses his forehead. He doesn't force the boy to look at him. It is easier to make his own confession without looking into the beautiful blue eyes. "It might surprise you to know that you did the same for me," he murmurs against Jeremy's damp hair.

"But you are so strong," Jeremy says quietly, surprised by the rare moment of raw emotion from the other man.

"We all have our weaknesses, Jeremy. I'm strong because I hide mine better."

Jeremy can't stand the cold any longer and he reaches out to turn on the water taps, pressing the stopper down with his foot. "I don't want to hide any more. Not with you."

Soren gets to his feet to finish undressing. "Then don't. There's no need to."

"I won't, I promise, Sir." Jeremy watches Soren set aside his clothes, even as sated as he is, enjoying the sight of his naked lover.

Soren eases into the fresh hot water as he lowers himself into the large tub to sit behind Jeremy. He lets out a soft groan, the heat of the water immediately lessening his tension. "Hand me the shampoo," he tells Jeremy. "I want to wash your hair."

Jeremy settles back against Soren, handing over the bottle. His hands trail down the other man's legs, stroking softly just to feel the connection.

Squeezing some of the shampoo into his palm, Soren uses his other hand to scoop some water onto Jeremy's hair before rubbing in the shampoo. He doesn't say anything as he gently massages his boy's scalp.

Closing his eyes, Jeremy's head rocks slowly with the motion of Soren's fingers. His Master's touch is so gentle and so tender it lulls Jeremy into further relaxation. "You're quite good at this, Sir. Seems like you've had a lot of practice," he says, his words slightly slurred.

"Are you implying that perhaps I was a hair dresser in my former life?" asks Soren, chuckling softly.

"Not at all, Sir," Jeremy smiles. "Just that maybe you've had a boy you did this for before."

Soren's hands go still and he smiles at the back of Jeremy's head. "I can see that I am going to have my hands full with you. You are far too clever for me," he tells Jeremy as he resumes his massage.

"I didn't mean to pry," Jeremy says, chagrined. "I'd been doing so well at keeping my mouth from getting me into trouble. I blame the fact that you fucked my brains right out of my head, Sir," Jeremy says, trying to smooth things over.

Laughing out loud at Jeremy's apology, Soren quickly reassures him that he isn't angry. "I've been meaning to tell you. It just never felt like the right moment," he confesses. "I did have a boy. Nicky. My lover and my sub for six years. Until he was killed in a motorcycle accident four years ago."

Jeremy stills, not expecting Soren's confession. "I'm so sorry, Sir," he whispers. He knows the pain of having a lover ripped away but he also knows it can't compare to the pain that Soren must have experienced.

Soren begins to rinse the shampoo from Jeremy's hair. "It's all right, pet," he whispers, kissing his boy's temple in between rinses.

"Is that..." Jeremy pauses before pressing on. "Is that the anniversary Maria referred to? The day you were so sad?

"Yes," replies Soren. "I apologize for the indulgence. I know my behavior worried you."

"It worried me because I care about you," Jeremy says, squirming around so he can see Soren's face. "I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to share that with me."

Soren smiles and nods, pulling Jeremy into his arms. "I plan to share much more with you," he tells him. "As I told you, you are mine and I will always take care of you."

Jeremy likes the extended time frame of Soren's words. He hasn't let himself think too much about what might happen when his contract is up but hearing those types of promises from the other man force him to examine the future. "You take wonderful care of me, Sir."

"Then I should get you out of this tub so you won't shrivel like a prune," Soren tells him with a smile, stealing a kiss before he gets to his feet.

"Yes, Sir," Jeremy smiles, letting Soren help him up.

Soren grabs one of the large, fluffy towels and uses it to dry off his boy. He gives him a playful slap on the ass when he's done. "Off to bed with you. I'm exhausted and I'm betting that you are, too."

"Should I go clean up downstairs?" Jeremy asks as he wanders toward the bed. "Maria won't be pleased if we left a mess down there," he laughs.

"I did it," replies Soren. "However, Maria is off tomorrow so I suggest we sleep late," he says with a conspiratorial smile.

"Excellent plan, Sir," Jeremy says, pulling back the covers and crawling into their bed.

It's been a long day, full of many emotions, and Soren is ready to lose himself in sleep. He climbs into the bed with Jeremy, enfolding the other man in his arms and pressing his lips against the back of his boy's neck. "I love this spot," he whispers, kissing it again.

"Then it's yours. You can stake your claim," Jeremy says softly, snuggling into Soren's arms.

Soren growls softly and gently rakes his teeth over the soft skin. "Mine," he purrs.

"Yours," Jeremy agrees, letting the slow creep of sleep gently take him over.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There is no greater glory than love, nor any greater punishment than jealousy." ~ Lope de Vega

Jeremy wakes up slowly, his hand automatically reaching out and finding empty space rather than his sleeping lover. He cracks his eyes open and looks at the clock, seeing that it's much later than their normal rising hour. He smiles when he realizes that Soren let him sleep in and he stretches luxuriously, taking up the entire bed. 

After a few minutes, he can hear Soren rattling around downstairs and he decides he better join him. He rolls out of the bed and drags himself into the bathroom, taking a nice hot shower. He brushes his teeth and combs his hair noticing that it's starting to border on "girly"-long. A quick prep with some lube and he's ready to go say good morning to his Sir.

A smile immediately curves Soren's lips when Jeremy joins him in the kitchen. Just the memory of what he did to his boy last night on the kitchen counter top fills him with a content satisfaction that he though he might never experience again. He says good morning to Jeremy, taking him by the wrist and pulling him in close. Soren buries his face in his lover's neck and hums in appreciation.

"Good morning, Sir," Jeremy says happily when he's pulled into Soren's arms. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you. And you?" Soren takes another deep breath of his freshly-showered boy before pulling back to see his smile.

"I did. You wore me out last night. Thank you for letting me sleep in."

"A well deserved treat," smiles Soren. "Are you hungry? I'm trying my hand at an omelet. I'm discovering that Maria makes it look much easier than it really is."

"I'd be happy to help eat your experiments," Jeremy laughs, pouring himself a cup of coffee and settling onto his stool.

"Well, I already know it doesn't _look_ as good as hers. Let's just hope it tastes better than it looks," laughs Soren.

"I'll eat it with my eyes closed," Jeremy teases. "That way I won't be swayed by its looks."

Soren laughs. "Could you make us some toast? The bread is over there on the counter. I'm almost done here..." He flips his egg concoction to cook it on the other side.

Jeremy grabs the bread and pops some into the toaster, leaning against the counter and watching Soren as he concentrates on the eggs. "So, any big plans for today?" he asks.

Soren shrugs as he manipulates his omelet. "Perhaps some play later," he says keeping his eyes on the eggs.

Jeremy smiles, a hint of warmth creeping up his neck. "Sounds good, Sir. I noticed this morning that I'm about due for a haircut. Would today be a good day to do that?" He doesn't want to presume that Soren will or won't want to be involved so he tries to keep his question neutral.

After slipping the completed omelet onto a plate, Soren looks up to evaluate his boy's hair. "Let me call my barber and see if he has an opening," he tells Jeremy as he reaches out to take a handful of hair into his fist, tugging gently. "But not too much," warns Soren. "I like having something to hold onto."

"Of course, Sir," Jeremy says, smiling at the gentle tug. The toast pops up and he puts a piece on each of their plates.

~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~

Soren hands Jeremy the keys to his Porsche Cayenne. "The barber's shop is easy to find, but I've programmed the location into the GPS anyway," he says.

"Is there anything else I can pick up for you while I'm out?" Jeremy is pleased that Soren is letting him go out on his own, he's happy to have earned that level of trust.

"No, but if there is anything you need, you have your card..." Soren looks at him closely, as if evaluating his possible response.

"Just a haircut," Jeremy smiles, leaning in a giving Soren a kiss on the cheek. " A trim really. Not too much off," he says, remembering his Master's early words.

"And don't drive fast. You do _not_ want to know what your punishment would be for a speeding ticket," Soren says sternly.

"I'll be careful, Sir," Jeremy promises before climbing into the car. He backs down the driveway and gives a wave before pulling out onto the road.

Soren waves goodbye and turns to go into the house, shoving at the memory of the last time he waved goodbye to his former lover and telling himself that Jeremy will be fine without him.

It's a warm, sunny day and Jeremy rolls down the window as he drives, enjoying the fresh air and the smell of everything green and in bloom. His mind is in such a different place from the last time he drove Soren's car that he feels almost like a different person.

~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~

Jeremy pulls back into the driveway, being careful to get the car in the garage just so. He glances in the mirror before he hops out, running his fingers through his hair. _Still plenty to grab,_ he smiles as he heads into the house in search of Soren.

"I'm home," he calls out when he doesn't find Soren in the kitchen, wandering over to peek into the study. The computer is on and there are papers clearly in the process of being worked on, but no Soren.

As he's crossing over to the stairs to listen and see if Soren is upstairs he catches sight of his lover outside by the pool. _Must be taking a break from his work,_ Jeremy thinks as he turns and heads for the outside door. He stops short though when he sees that Soren is talking to someone. A cute someone. A cute someone without a shirt on.

His heart beats faster as he steps back away from the window, hiding in the shadows where he can still see outside but he's sure the two men can't see him. The man without the shirt appears to be... a pool cleaner maybe? He's holding the pool cleaning net but he's definitely not the late-middle-ageish man who typically comes to mow the law and clean the pool. Did Soren fire him and replace him with this bit of eye candy?

He can see Soren laughing and chatting happily with the younger man and it makes his chest ache. _You need to fight for him,_ Jeremy thinks, not ready to let someone swoop in under his very nose and steal away the best thing that's ever happened to him. 

Stepping through the door, he calls out, forcing his voice to be cheery. "Hey! I'm home."

"Jeremy, come meet Tom's son, Brian. He's filling in for his father today," Soren says with a smile.

"Filling in?" Jeremy's brain isn't really processing but he does seize on that phrase. _He better not be filling in for me too,_ he thinks angrily. "Brian," he says with forced politeness and a tip of his head.

"Hey," replies Brian with a lift of his chin as he continues with his work on the pool.

"Let me see..." Soren says as he gets to his feet to evaluate his boy's new haircut. He runs his fingers through it at the back of Jeremy's neck, giving it a playful tug. "It looks good."

"Thank you," Jeremy says, biting back the Sir that usually follows those words. "Your barber was very nice."

"Good," Soren nods, pleased that Jeremy has apparently had a positive experience with his haircut. He is about to say something else when the pool boy interrupts with a question.

"Mr. Falck? I'll come back tomorrow to check on those chlorine levels we were talking about, okay?" 

"Yes. Thank you, Brian," answers Soren. "And say hello to your father for me."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," Brian replies politely.

Jeremy bristles. _Sir? That's my Sir, not your Sir, brat._ He's sure he's glaring but he can't help it, wanting nothing more than to chase the other boy away and stake his claim right here and now.

Soren notices his boy's reaction to Brian, but he does not say anything, not wanting to embarrass either young man by drawing attention to it. He wraps an arm around Jeremy's shoulder and steers him back toward the house. "Maria left some of her lasagna for us in the refrigerator. Let's heat up some of that for our lunch..."

Jeremy tries to relax his shoulders but he can't manage it as Soren steers him inside. "Not really hungry," he says, his voice as tight as his body. "The omelets this morning were really filling."

"Well, I'm hungry. So come keep me company while I eat," Soren smiles.

Jeremy can tell when Soren has made up his mind and he's not going to get out of something so he walks with the other man into the kitchen. _Could have asked Brian to stay and keep you company,_ he thinks.

"He's a nice young man. Tom had shoulder surgery last week and Brian is filling in for him while he recovers." Soren delivers this information nonchalantly as he begins to prepare his lunch.

"Yes, he seemed very... nice. Friendly." Jeremy says, fixing himself a glass of water and then sitting and watching Soren work.

"Then why did you get as prickly as a hedgehog when he was speaking to me?" Soren asks without looking at Jeremy.

 _Fuck,_ Jeremy thinks, starting to panic just a bit. He knows giving the right answer here is important, but what is the right answer? What Soren wants to hear, or the truth? "Honestly, Sir? I came home and found you out by the pool with a half naked boy who called you Sir. I apologize for being prickly but all things considered I think it was a fairly restrained reaction."

Soren chuckles, pleased with his boy's honest response. Who wouldn't appreciate a boy as beautiful as Jeremy being a bit territorial? "I thank you for the compliment, but you have no reason to be jealous."

Jeremy wants to take Soren at his word but the visual of his lover and the other young man is still really fresh in his brain. "Jealousy doesn't always listen to things like reason and logic," Jeremy says softly.

"No, I suppose it doesn't. And it is rather unreasonable to believe that I am going to do anything with the pool boy other than share polite conversation."

Jeremy has a bad feeling that there are going to be unpleasant consequences to his behavior and he wishes he could rewind the last few minutes and maybe just take the long way home so he'd arrive after Brian's departure.

"Unless you really do see me as someone who lies in wait for the 'next best thing'?" Soren stops what he is doing and looks right at Jeremy. "Is that what you really think of me? After everything we shared yesterday?"

Now Jeremy really wishes he could take it all back. "No Sir," he says, lowering his eyes to the counter. "It's not at all what I think of you."

"Then your jealousy must be based in something even more unseemly... look at me, boy," Soren tells him.

Jeremy forces his eyes up, the look of disappointment in Soren's eyes almost more than he can stand.

"Is it that you believe yourself to not have the ability to hold my interest? Are you devaluing yourself with your jealousy?"

Jeremy thinks through Soren's words, trying to sort out what it is he's really feeling. "Probably, Sir. I didn't think about it that way but I guess that's it."

"Then let me assure you that you are the one who holds my interest, my complete attention," Soren tells him. There is no anger in his words, but he is serious about what he is saying. "And should you see me speaking to Brian on occasion, you need not be concerned that it's because I find him more attractive because that isn't possible."

"I understand, Sir," Jeremy says, forcing himself to hold eye contact with the other man even though he wants desperately to look away. "And I will apologize to Brian for being so rude today."

"I think that would be a good thing," nods Soren. "Now are you sure you don't want anything at all for lunch?" he asks, putting their discussion behind them and moving on.

"I'm sure. May I be excused, Sir?" Jeremy asks, not sure he can sit and deal with the simmering tension between them.

"No," replies Soren. "Come here."

Jeremy climbs off his stool and come around the counter to stand next to his Master.

Soren slides his hand into his favorite spot, at the nape of his boy's neck, and pulls him close. "I am not angry with you, Jeremy."

Resting his head against Soren's shoulder, Jeremy struggles to force down the lump in his throat. "I know, Sir," he says softly, his words muffled by Soren's shirt. "I'm angry with myself."

"It's all right, pet. It's understandable. You've been through a lot and this is all new to you. I'm just trying to explain to you that you don't need to have that fear. Not here with me." Soren kisses the top of Jeremy's head.

"Not logical, not reasonable, hard to get rid of," Jeremy mumbles, just being so close to Soren helping to calm him down somewhat.

"All I ask is that you try. For your own peace of mind," Soren says softly as he gently rubs Jeremy's back.

In addition to being upset about the way he acted, now Jeremy is upset that he's acting like a crying child. He takes a few deep breaths and then stands up straighter, trying to swallow down the emotion that he'd let take over.

The boy is so tender-hearted and fragile in so many ways. Soren cannot understand how anyone could cause Jeremy the pain that he's obviously still carrying with him. He brushes the hair back from Jeremy's face. "I do like your haircut. Very much."

Jeremy smiles at the compliment, trying to ignore his watery eyes. "Thank you, Sir. Still plenty to grab onto, right?"

"Yes," smiles Soren as he gives Jeremy's hair a tug. "It's the perfect handful." _Much like the boy himself._

"Now may I be excused, Sir?" Jeremy asks, wanting to go upstairs and wash his face.

Soren releases him with a nod. "Yes. You can stay upstairs and rest, if you want."

"Thank you, Sir." Jeremy says, leaving Soren to his lunch and heading upstairs to "his" room.

With a heavy sigh, Soren returns to the task of making his lunch.

Jeremy closes the door and then leans back against the cool wood, trying to collect his thoughts. He knows he needs to calm down and he reverts back to an old habit he was trained to do when he needed to think about something he'd done. He kneels on the floor, halfway between the bed and and bathroom and closes his eyes, focusing on taking long deep breaths. 

Logically he knows he has no reason not to trust Soren. Just because John grew tired of him and gave him away doesn't mean that Soren will do the same. Jeremy has spent countless nights reviewing his time with John and trying to find any small warning sign that he might have missed and he's scared that it's bleeding into his relationship with Soren. He's hypersensitive about things like Brian and he knows that his reaction today made it way worse that it should have been.

He stays there on his knees for a long time, coming to terms with how he needs to change... he owes it to Soren and more importantly he owes it to himself. He has to trust again, their relationship can't work without it. His resolve strengthened, he finally gets to his feet, his body stiff from staying still for so long. 

He washes his face, the cool water refreshing him and reducing the puffiness of his face. The afternoon shadows are starting to get long but he thinks there might be time to get in a quick swim before Soren is done with his work for the day. He grabs a towel and heads back downstairs, resolved to move forward with a better outlook.

~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~

Soren flips the two burgers on the grill, one small and one large. He's hoping that a good old fashioned hamburger might help his boy feel a little better about things. _Most young men like hamburgers, right?_ This finding a foothold with his new sub has been like exploring new territory for Soren as well. He hasn't felt this unsure about anything in his life for a long time. Jeremy has awakened more feelings in him that he would care to admit, not all of them good and definitely not all bad. 

He had decided against scening today after what happened in the morning with the pool boy. The play between he and Jeremy is intense in the least and mind-blowing at most. How could he do those things with the boy without being certain that Jeremy can distinguish between play and punishment? Soren can't risk the chance that the he would misinterpret it.

Jeremy has stayed out of Soren's way the rest of the day, swimming laps in the pool until his mind is quiet and his body tired. After rinsing off the chlorine he laid down for a short nap but now the scent of grilled meat draws him downstairs and he grabs one of the beers he knows Soren likes and takes it out to him as a peace offering. "Brought a refreshment for the chef," he smiles when Soren looks up from tending the food.

"Thank you." Soren smiles as he takes the beer. "You're just in time to tell me how you like your burger cooked."

"Medium-well," Jeremy says, pulling one of the chairs over near the grill. "And you made me a 'Jeremy-sized' burger," he says with a grin, eyeing the two different sizes of patties.

"I did," replies Soren with a nod and another smile. "No french fries though, we'll have to settle for potato chips. One culinary high jump a day is my limit and that was the omelet this morning."

"Chips are fine," Jeremy says. The easy comfort that he identifies with his time with Soren seems to have returned after the tumult of earlier and it puts him at ease.

"Do you mind eating out here?" Soren asks. "It's perfect weather tonight. You can see the stars."

"I'd love that. Want me to go get the plates ready?"

"Yes, thank you. There are two plates with our hamburger buns on them on the counter. You can fix yours the way you like it," Soren tells him.

"What do you want on yours?" Jeremy asks as he drags his chair back over to the table.

"Lettuce and pickle. And a little ketchup," replies Soren. He watches Jeremy go back inside the house. He knows the boy is trying and he's both proud and relieved as he takes a swig of his beer.

Jeremy gets Soren's bun ready first before he forgets what is supposed to go on it, then loads his up with lettuce and tomato with just a tiny dab of mustard. He shakes some chips out onto each of their plates and then fixes himself a glass of water. He finds a bowl of fresh fruit salad in the fridge, no doubt left there by Maria and he sticks a spoon in that just in case Soren wants something sweet for dessert. It takes two trips but he gets everything outside, just as Soren is pulling the burgers off the grill.

"Perfect timing," Soren comments as he places Jeremy's burger on his bun. "If I have underestimated your hunger level, I don't mind making you another one," he tells Jeremy as he puts his own larger burger on his bun.

"Ok, Maria," Jeremy teases, plopping the top bun on top of the burger.

Soren laughs, a disturbing mental image of himself in an apron making meatballs flashes through his brain. "She only tries to feed the people that she loves, so consider yourself fortunate," he tells Jeremy as he takes a seat at the table.

"Oh I _know_ that I'm fortunate," Jeremy smiles, popping a chip into his mouth.

"More importantly, you are loved," Soren says softly.

Jeremy looks at Soren, trying to decide how exactly he means that statement. "I doubt Maria has met anyone she hasn't loved," he says carefully. "She seems that type."

"She is very loving. A natural caregiver," agrees Soren. "And she'll teach you Italian, too," he grins.

"I'm hoping she'll give me some cooking lessons one of these days," Jeremy says, smiling at the thought. "It's a skill I never learned."

"She would love that," Soren toys with one of his potato chips. "She's very patient and kind, but be careful not to mess with her tomato sauce." He gives Jeremy a playful wink before eating his chip.

"I'll keep that in mind," Jeremy laughs. He takes a bite of his burger, the meat perfectly cooked. "Amazing job," he tells Soren with approval.

Soren laughs. "You almost sound surprised," he teases.

"Not surprised, just appreciative," Jeremy says.

"Good. I want you to enjoy it." Soren takes a healthy bite of his own burger, enjoying the chargrilled flavor of the meat. The rest of their dinner passes amicably with small talk and teasing that continues on through the clean up. It's obvious that Jeremy is feeling better about what happened today and Soren is relieved to see smiles on his boy's face as opposed to the tears that were in his eyes earlier.

Jeremy dries his hands on a dish towel and then hangs it over the handle on the stove. He looks around and finds the kitchen clean enough to meet Maria's approval.

"I thought we could relax and watch a movie," suggests Soren. "Would you be interested in that?"

"That sounds wonderful," Jeremy says. He was pretty sure Soren wouldn't want to scene tonight but he didn't know if he'd still want to spend time together.

"You can select it. I've been told that I have horrible taste in films," Soren laughs to himself. "I don't have any DVDs but we can select something from the pay channels."

Jeremy leads the way into the entertainment room and commandeers the remote. He lets Soren get settled on the couch and then curls up beside him while flipping through the listings. "Looks like Troy is on one of the cable channels, have you seen that before?"

"No, I don't think so. Is it good?" asks Soren, enjoying the way his boy makes himself comfortable against him.

"It's not like Oscar caliber cinema but it's not bad. Buff men showing a lot of skin while they fight," he smiles, putting the channel on that.

"Sounds intriguing." Soren slips an arm across Jeremy's shoulders and relaxes as they begin to watch the movie. "Nice outfits," he comments with a smile, teasing his young lover.

"I thought you might approve." Jeremy leans against Soren, fitting into the curve of his side. He bends his legs up and gets comfortable.

The movie holds Soren's attention, he even finds himself aroused by the scene of Paris crawling to his brother for help. His hand finds its way to Jeremy's hair without him having conscious thought about it, petting his boy as they continue to watch the film.

Jeremy loves the feel of Soren's fingers in his hair and he finds himself sliding further down on the couch until his head rests his the other man's lap. He's seen the movie enough times that he can divide his attention between the screen and Soren's attention.

There's a lull in the movie, one of the extended battle scenes, when Soren looks down to see Jeremy looking back up at him. He holds the boy's gaze, tracing Jeremy's lips with his finger. "Have you seen enough?" he asks softly.

"Yes, Sir," he says, his breath hitching slightly when he sees the desire in Soren's eyes.

"Let's go upstairs," Soren says as he reaches for the remote to turn off the television.

Jeremy sits up and takes Soren's hand after he's turned off the TV and put the remote away. He lets Soren lead the way to the bedroom, eagerly awaiting what is ahead.

After closing the door to the bedroom behind them, Soren takes a moment to look at Jeremy. The boy's slender body and expressive eyes continue to ignite something deep inside him that make him want to both cherish his lover and possess the other man completely.

Jeremy steps closer, closing the gap between them and reaches out to untuck Soren's shirt from his pants, his hands sliding under the fabric to get to the skin he so desperately wants to touch.

Soren slides his hands under Jeremy's jaw, framing his face. "So beautiful," he whispers before lowering his mouth to Jeremy's for a tender kiss.

Lifting up on his toes to meet the kiss, Jeremy slides his hands around to Soren's back, pulling their bodies closer. 

Enveloping the boy in his strong arms, Soren lifts him, deepening their kiss. He slowly walks them toward the bed, keeping Jeremy's mouth captive.

Jeremy climbs up Soren's frame, his arms wrapping around Soren's neck and his legs encircling his waist. He loves that his lover can completely take charge like this, bending him to his will.

Soren gently lays Jeremy down on the bed and reluctantly pulls away, his eyes never leaving him as he takes a moment to undress. When he's done he crawls onto the large bed, looming over his lover with a soft smile on his face. Soren kisses Jeremy's mouth again, licking and nipping the boy's delectible lips.

Watching each inch of skin that is slowly revealed as Soren undresses, Jeremy eagerly reaches out for his lover when he returns to the bed, murmuring happily as Soren tastes his lips.

The master is the one under the boy's spell tonight as Soren takes his time, slowly undressing Jeremy and covering every inch of smooth skin with kisses as it's revealed. There's no urgency in his manner although his need is evident by the press of his hardened length against Jeremy's hip.

Jeremy is overwhelmed by the care Soren is taking with him, lavishing attention on each tiny bit of his body. Though it's unspoken between them, Jeremy can tell that tonight is about the two of them as lovers, not as Dom and sub.

Soren stretches over Jeremy as he reaches for the lube still on the nightstand. He knows the boy is probably prepped for him already, but he's feeling indulgent, for both himself and Jeremy. He continues to take things slowly, languishing in these moments of love-making. Soren carefully stretches Jeremy, preparing him for the moment when he finally pushes inside him.

Letting his hands roam as Soren prepares him, Jeremy explores his lover's body, taking in each curve of muscle and jut of bone. He memorizes with his fingers, wanting to know each inch of the other man by heart.

Positioning Jeremy so that he is lying on his side, Soren guides him to bend his leg upward. He brushes Jeremy's hair aside and presses his lips against "his spot" at his lover's nape as he slowly enters him from behind. Soren doesn't bother to muffle the moan of sheer pleasure at being inside his boy again. The tight, clenching heat of Jeremy's body makes him want more, _need_ more, of what only this boy can give him.

The sound of Soren's moan is possibly the most beautiful thing Jeremy has ever heard. He can feel the emotion tied up in the sound, the roller coaster they've both been on the past two days finally coming to an end with in each other's arms just as it should.

Soren wraps his hand around Jeremy's cock, working it with the same rhythm of his hips as he slowly makes love to him. "Don't hold back..." he whispers, wanting Jeremy to feel free to come without waiting for his permission. Tonight is not about showing his dominance over the other man in his arms, it's about showing him love.

Jeremy turns his head, seeking out Soren's mouth as they move, needing to be connected to the other man in as many ways as possible.

The kiss is as consuming as the emotion that is ruling Soren's every move. He keeps his thrusts slow and steady, refusing to give into the urge to just take. He wants to give this time, he wants to give this to Jeremy.

As good as their usual frantic sex is, this slow burn is even better. Jeremy can concentrate on the feel of each stroke as Soren moves slowly but steadily inside him.

Soren slows to a stop where he is buried deep inside Jeremy; he can feel the pulse of his cock where it rests inside his boy. He's too close. He rests his forehead against Jeremy's shoulder as he works the boy's cock, determined to give pleasure this time before taking it.

Jeremy's hips rock against Soren's hand and he can feel his climax starting to rush toward the surface. His breath quickens along with the roll of his hips and he cries out as his orgasm hits with full intensity.

Waiting through each spasm and tremble, Soren soaks in the beauty of his boy lost in pleasure. He pulls him close, still inside him, kissing his temple and murmuring soft words against his hair.

When the spasms finally stop, Jeremy feels like all the bones have been shaken out of his body, leaving nothing but limp and sated flesh. He reaches back, seeking out Soren for a kiss, expressing in actions everything he feels for for the other man.

Soren begins to move again, his breathing ragged between their soft kisses. He's been so close and on edge, it is almost painful, but it was important to him for Jeremy to come first.

Jeremy whimpers softly, small noises of pleasure as his spineless body is taken by his lover. He wants to stay like this forever, completely blissed out and connected intimately with Soren.

A low groan sounds from deep inside Soren's chest when he comes, his release pulsing inside Jeremy who is pliant in his arms. He rests his forehead against the back of Jeremy's head, his breath rustling strands of the boy's soft hair.

 _I love him._ The realization hits Jeremy like a truck and he's afraid to even open his mouth in case the words tumble out. It's too soon, it's too much, but he can't deny how he feels.

The boy is so still in his arms. Soren is afraid that he's confused Jeremy by doing this. He kisses Jeremy's shoulder and murmurs, "Are you all right?"

Jeremy nods, slowly twisting and lowering his leg so he can roll over and face Soren in his arms. He smiles and then tips his head up to kiss him, showing him that he's more than all right. 

"Good," Soren whispers against Jeremy's lips. He enfolds the boy in his arms, holding him close.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My barn having burned to the ground, I can now see the moon." ~ Masahide

Jeremy sits cross-legged on the sofa in the entertainment room, fingers twitching away on the game controller. It's been raining cats and dogs all day so he's had to miss his usual afternoon swim. He has the sound turned off so as not to bother Soren while he works in the next room over, so the only noise in the room is the clack of the plastic buttons and the occasional sigh of frustration when he loses a life.

Soren leans against the doorjamb at the entryway and watches Jeremy as he plays. He chuckles softly when yet another avatar is blown to bits.

Looking up when he hears the soft laugh, Jeremy hits pause and turns to look at the other man. "Need to blow things up to relieve some stress?" he asks, knowing Soren's work has been weighing heavily on him lately.

"Actually, I had something else in mind for this evening," smiles Soren as he pushes away from the doorjamb with his shoulder. "Turn off your game and come here," he orders quietly.

Jeremy unfolds off the couch, rolling the cord around the controller as he approaches the TV and shuts the game down. He turns off the TV and stores the game away before moving to stand next to Soren. He's hyper aware of Soren's eyes on him as he moves, and his posture automatically straightens under his Master's scrutiny.

"Undress," Soren says simply. His face is expressionless, but his eyes are alert.

Unsure if Soren wants efficiency or a show, Jeremy opts for the former. He reaches up and grabs the back of his collar, stripping his polo shirt off along with the t-shirt he wears underneath. Hooking his thumbs into his loose jeans he shoves the denim down over his hips along with his underwear and steps out of the puddle of fabric, laying his shirts down on top.

Holding Jeremy's gaze, Soren takes him by the arm and pulls him closer. "Spread your legs," he says as softly as a whisper.

Jeremy spreads his feet as wide as he can while still standing comfortably, his arm relaxed under Soren's touch.

With his free hand, Soren gently cups Jeremy's balls. "You're freshly shaven. That will do nicely," he comments approvingly. "Take whatever time you need to prepare and meet me downstairs. No clothes."

"Yes, Sir," Jeremy says, his pulse quickening with anticipation. He bends down to scoop up his clothes and disappears up the stairs, leaving Soren where he stands. Dropping his clothes in the hamper, Jeremy quickly uses the bathroom, checking to make sure he's still prepped well. Satisfied that he's ready, Jeremy goes down to the playroom, and takes his place on his knees.

Soren is waiting for Jeremy when he arrives. "Up," he says firmly, gesturing toward a table set up at the back of the room near the sink. The table is covered with plastic. "On the table. On your back," he instructs.

Jeremy can't help but be curious, the scene starting out very differently than their others. He carefully climbs onto the table and stretches out, shivering slightly when the cool plastic presses against his skin.

Running his hand along Jeremy's arm, Soren positions it at his side then pulls a leather cuff from beneath the plastic and fastens it around Jeremy's thin wrist. They are attached to the table and don't provide any room to move. He repeats the process with the other arm. "Our conversation about a new safeword. Do you recall it?" he asks as he produces two more cuffs from beneath the plastic, one for each of Jeremy's ankles.

"I do, Sir," Jeremy says, flexing slightly in the cuffs just to test their resistance.

"And have you given it some thought?" asks Soren, running his hand along the inside of Jeremy's leg as he walks back up the length of the table.

"I have. I think I'd like to use ocean, Sir." Jeremy says, picking something that has always brought him pleasure.

"Ocean," Soren repeats the word. He leans over the table so that he can look into the blue that is staring up at him. "Like the color of your eyes?" he asks softly.

"Yes, Sir," he says with a small smile.

The boy probably hasn't been to the ocean in ages, if the the pale shade of his skin is any indication. Soren suddenly thinks himself too selfish in denying the boy a tan. He shakes his head, reminding himself to keep his focus and not let those kinds of thoughts distract him from the task at hand. "Tell me why," he says as he moves to the cabinet by the sink.

"I love the water," Jeremy says, closing his eyes so he doesn't get distracted by trying to figure out what Soren is up to. "I like the sound of it, I like being in it, I like the color of it on a bright sunny day when it reflects the sky and clouds. I can't imagine ever moving too far away from the coast."

"Ocean it is then." Soren returns to Jeremy's side, a bottle of baby oil in hand. He squeezes the oil onto his hand and begins to run it over Jeremy's chest and stomach then his thighs and groin, covering the boy's skin in a light coat.

Jeremy's eyes remain closed but he can tell by the smell that it's baby oil being spread on his skin. His body reacts naturally to the other man's touch, his cock filling slightly.

Soren rubs his oily fingers over Jeremy's nipples, teasing them into hard puckers. "I thought about having you lie on your stomach. Your ass is so appealing," he says in a low purr. "But so are your nipples." He pinches one hard enough to make Jeremy yelp. "You know I can't resist them, don't you boy?"

"Yes, Sir," Jeremy says, squirming slightly under Soren's ministrations. "I love that you can't resist."

"Then you probably know that I won't be happy until I have a ring through... each..." Soren pinches the other nipple just as hard as the first. "One."

The idea of Soren pulling and twisting on nipple rings causes Jeremy to moan softly. He knows that the addition of those little bits of jewelry will make Soren's attention that much more wicked.

"You think about that, boy," Soren croons before he pats Jeremy's chest. He moves away again, returning with a blindfold in hand. "This will make it easier to keep those beautiful baby blues closed. And keep your full attention on _feeling_." Soren ties the black fabric blindfold, securing it without it being too tight around Jeremy's head.

Jeremy makes sure to take a quick look at Soren before his vision is cut off, wanting to be able to call up that face while then are in scene. He relaxes back against the table, focusing on breathing steadily and being ready for anything.

Soren walks away again, the sound of his boots are heavy on the uncarpeted flooring of the playroom. He opens a drawer and pulls out a candle and sets it on the counter. Soren turns on the water at the sink, purposely disguising the sound when he clicks the lighter to light the candle. Turning off the water, he waits for the candle to burn, watching the red wax liquify and pool around the wick. He's using a soy candle for the heat, intense enought to feel, but not to mar his boy's pristine skin with a scarring burn. Soren returns to the table and holds the candle over Jeremy's stomach, letting the first few drops hit his oiled skin.

Expecting something wet or cool, Jeremy's back arches abruptly when the hot wax splashes onto his skin. He knows better than to let his expectations guide him and he quickly settles back down.

"Surprised?" Soren goads, craving more of a reaction yet impressed when it didn't come. He drips another few drops over the arc of Jeremy's pelvic bone.

"Yes, Sir," Jeremy says, focusing once again on his breathing. "Your boy shouldn't make assumptions."

"Good rule of thumb. Something to keep in mind..." Soren drizzles a few more drops down Jeremy's thigh, letting it run down between the boy's legs, only inches from his cock and balls. "Even when the blindfold comes off."

"Yes, Sir," Jeremy says, holding painfully still as the hot wax creeps closer and closer to more tender skin.

Soren runs his hand up Jeremy's arm, rubbing his smooth skin before he begins teasing a nipple again. "Are they as sensitive as I'd like to think they are?" he asks as he flicks the hardened nub with his nail.

Jeremy sucks in his breath, the pain stringing through his nerves from his nipples straight to his cock. "Yes, Sir. So sensitive."

Distracting Jeremy by teasing his left nipple, Soren holds the candle over his chest and lets a few drops of the wax fall on Jeremy's right nipple.

The sudden sensation of heat on his sensitized skin floods through him and Jeremy bites his lip to distract from the pain. He shifts against the table, his toes curling slightly as he rides out the sensation until the wax cools.

Unable to refuse the sight of his boy's mouth as he wriggles in pain, Soren bends down to bestow a brutal kiss. He sucks on Jeremy's tongue and steals his breath, biting roughly at that same abused lip when he pulls away.

Jeremy moans into the kiss, loving the way Soren claims him and marks his lip. His head lifts up off the table as Soren pulls away, chasing the contact he doesn't want to lose.

"Greedy boy," Soren says with a soft, mocking laugh. He runs his hand through Jeremy's hair as he lets more of the hot wax splatter across his sub's chest.

The hand in his hair helps ground him as the hot wax sears against his skin, the pain radiating out in waves from the pricks of heat that fall from the candle.

Soren moves again, keeping his footfalls as silent as possible as he moves along the side of the table. Without any warning, he lets one drop of the red wax fall on Jeremy's cock.

Jeremy cries out and his body tries to bend in a futile attempt for his cock to escape the burn.

Taking hold of Jeremy's semi-hard cock, Soren peels away the small dot of wax then begins to slowly stroke him. He drizzles a few more drops near Jeremy's nipple, loving the way the boy arches into the painful heat.

The combination of the torture to his nipples and the steady, firm grip of Soren's hand drives Jeremy crazy and he has to fight to keep from gasping for breath.

"You like this..." taunts Soren. He bends over to whisper close to Jeremy's ear. "I can tell by the way your cock pulses in my hand. You're a slut for the pain, aren't you boy?"

"Yes, Sir," Jeremy says, his voice trembling slightly from the intensity of what he's feeling. " _Your_ slut."

" _My_ slut?" Soren asks mockingly. "Are you sure, boy? I am the one that makes you squirm like this..." He gives Jeremy's cock a well-places squeeze then resumes stroking him. "You would not think about spreading your legs for anyone who can do this to you?"

"Only you, Sir," Jeremy pledges, hissing slightly when Soren is particularly rough with his cock.

Soren releases Jeremy's cock and moves to the foot of the table, feeling underneath the edge for the clamps that fasten the ankle cuffs. They are clipped to a railing that runs the width of the table so they can be moved easily without having to be unfastened. Soren slides them further apart, forcing Jeremy's legs to spread wider. "Tell me who you belong to!" he says forcefully as he holds the burning candle over Jeremy's groin.

With his legs spread, Jeremy feels exposed and he knows that Soren still holds the candle even though he can't see where. Being completely at his Master's mercy heightens his arousal, his entire body stretched as tight as wire. "Yours, only yours."

"You better not be lying to me, boy," Soren croons as he stripes Jeremy's erection with the wax.

"Never lie to you!" Jeremy cries out, struggling against the cuffs. "Your boy, only yours!"

Soren wraps his fist around Jeremy's cock, working him roughly with only the residue of the oil and the cooling wax as a lubricant. "Does my boy want to come?" he asks, smiling proudly at how well Jeremy takes his abuse even though the young man cannot see him through his blindfold.

"Please Sir," Jeremy begs, "please let your boy come for you." His heels dig into the table as he desperately tries to hang on, Soren's merciless stroking pushing him pell-mell toward his climax.

"Make me believe it," Soren purrs, his hand stroking Jeremy without mercy. He knows that the boy is close, but as his master, he's determined to push him as far as he thinks he can go.

Jeremy is practically crying with need, and he isn't sure how else to express what Soren wants from him.

"I'm waiting, boy... tell me what you need!"

For the first time all scene Jeremy wishes he wasn't blindfolded, wishes he could see Soren's face and use his eyes to plead for what he needs. "Your boy needs to come, Sir," he begs, each word clipped as the tension in his body continues to build. "Want to be good for you."

Soren smiles. _He wants to be good for me. Because I **am** his master._ "Do it," he says softly, almost tenderly. "Come."

Jeremy lets go, his body lifting as far up off the table as the cuffs will allow as his orgasm explodes out of his core.

Staring at the corded muscles in Jeremy's neck and the tension in his arms and legs as he pulls at the restraints, Soren thinks the boy is beautiful in pain and pleasure. He slips the blindfold off, leaning over Jeremy as his boy opens his eyes. Soren smiles as he pets his boy's hair, bringing him back from that place of ecstasy that only a true submissive can ever understand.

It takes Jeremy's eyes a moment to adjust as they come out of the imposed darkness but he soon sees Soren looking down at him and he smiles, straining up to try and steal a kiss. "Thank you Sir," he murmurs.

Soren gifts his boy with a tender kiss. "It was _my_ pleasure," he smiles, very pleased with the young man who has become his in so many ways over the past weeks. "You give me your pain so beautifully," he compliments as he releases the cuffs on Jeremy's wrists.

"Thank you, Sir," Jeremy says softly, blushing slightly at Soren's words. Knowing he pleased his Master gives him even more pleasure than the scene did.

"Don't sit up yet," cautions Soren as he moves to the foot of the table to undo the cuffs around Jeremy's ankles. He goes to the small refrigerator and gets a bottle of water and brings it back to his sub. "Here. Drink some of this before you sit all the way up," he tells him as he slips an arm beneath Jeremy to help him.

Jeremy sips the cold water, his head starting to clear from the haziness that takes over during a scene. His skin is a mess, oil and wax and come all coating his stomach but at the moment he doesn't care, content to lay back against Soren's arm and let his Master care for him.

Soren pushes the sweat damp hair away from Jeremy's face. It was no extraordinary scene, but he has such pride for this boy. The feelings that Jeremy invokes in him are surprising him daily and every morning he wakes in hope of more. "Do you think you can stand?"

"Yes, Sir," Jeremy says, swinging his legs over the edge of the table and sitting further up. "I feel pretty good."

"Easy now," Soren warns as he slips his arm around Jeremy's waist. "Lean against the table and let me peel off the wax before we get you into the shower."

Jeremy rests his feet on the floor and leans back, stretching out his torso so Soren can work at cleaning him up. "Any less stressed now, Sir?"

Soren chuckles as he peels away the mess of dried red wax on Jeremy's legs and torso. "Quite relaxed now," he replies, rubbing the waxy residue off his boy's now sated cock.

Wincing slightly as Soren peels away some wax from a piece of delicate skin that somehow missed the oil, Jeremy leans further back on his elbows so he can spread his legs and let Soren at the bits of wax on his thighs.

"See why it's good that you shave?" smirks Soren, Jeremy's wince not escaping his attention. He watches his boy's face as he takes his time removing the wax from around Jeremy's nipples.

"Definitely a good idea." Jeremy watches as Soren can't help but touch and play with his nipples even after the wax is gone. "Were you serious about wanting me to get them pierced?" he asks, eyes on Soren's hands, not his face.

"Yes," replies Soren. "You have no piercings. Or tattoos. I assumed that you are not comfortable with needles," he continues without indicating any more than he has stated.

"I don't really mind needles, Sir," Jeremy says. "I was just never sure about marking my body permanently."

Soren nods, letting his hand drop away. "It is a commitment. Not something to do on a whim." He gives Jeremy a meaningful look. "Nor something to do to please someone else."

"Could you keep your hands off them long enough to let them heal, Sir?" Jeremy asks with a smile, seriously considering the idea.

"Probably not," admits Soren, giving Jeremy a sly grin. "I think you're ready for a shower. Would you like to do it down here or are you all right to walk upstairs?"

"I can go upstairs. All my stuff is up there," Jeremy says, standing up to be sure but feeling nice and steady. "Do you want to join me, Sir, or do you have work to finish up?"

"You go ahead. I want to clean up here and then I will come upstairs to join you," replies Soren. He takes hold of Jeremy's arm and cautions him to walk slowly.

Jeremy leans in and gives Soren a quick kiss, promising to take his caution to heart. He makes sure to hold on to the railing as he goes up the stairs just in case Soren is still watching.

Soren appreciates the kiss that Jeremy bestows, glad that his new sub continues to show affection for him after their scene. He cleans the table and puts the play room back into order for the next time then climbs the stairs to the second floor where he takes a seat on the edge of the bed to wait for Jeremy to exit the shower.

Jeremy isn't sure if Soren plans to join him in the shower so he lingers a bit longer than usual but he eventually shuts off the taps and reaches out for a towel. He squeezes the extra water out of his hair and then wraps the towel around his waist. He peeks out into the bedroom and finds Soren waiting for him out there. "Didn't drown," he says lightly, leaning against the doorjamb.

"Come here," Soren tells him without moving from his place on the bed. "How did your skin feel in the warm water?" he asks.

"Tender in spots, Sir," Jeremy admits, stepping closer.

"Take off the towel," he orders softly as he produces a small jar of cream that he brought with him from the room downstairs. "A burn salve," he explains as he sets the jar aside.

Jeremy tugs at the towel, letting it fall to the floor. He has a feeling the cream is going to be cold and he tries to prepare himself for the shock.

Before Soren applies the cream, he places his hand on Jeremy's hip and pulls him closer. He scans each inch of pale, smooth skin, inspecting his boy for any serious marks or burns.

Jeremy loves when Soren inspects him, and his flushed skin from the shower hides the blush that always comes out.

Soren lifts his gaze to meet Jeremy's. "You did well today," he compliments, keeping his hand on Jeremy's bare hip.

"Thank you, Sir," Jeremy says, finding it odd to look _down_ into Soren's eyes.

Taking the jar of cream in hand again, Soren carefully applies it to the pink patches of skin where the hot wax marked his boy.

Jeremy grits his teeth when the cold cream hits his skin, but the feel of Soren's hands gently caressing his skin is enough to sooth it away.

Soren pulls Jeremy onto his lap, the boy's back to his chest. His breath is hot and steady against Jeremy's ear as he applies the salve to Jeremy's inner thigh and cock.

Jeremy's breath catches when Soren pulls him close, the intimate touches reviving his cock despite his release not long before. "Is there anything I can do for you, Sir?" Jeremy asks, hyper aware that Soren had not taken his own pleasure in their scene.

"I want to fuck you," Soren murmurs with a kiss against Jeremy's temple.

"How would you like me, Sir?" Jeremy asks, lolling back against Soren's chest and enjoying the affection.

"Right here. On my lap," replies Soren, his hand on Jeremy's cock. "Are you sore?" he asks as he strokes him.

"In a good way," Jeremy smiles. "Should I stay like this or turn around to face you, Sir," he asks, realizing he didn't prep again after his shower.

"Facing me," answers Soren. He unfastens his trousers and lowers his zipper when Jeremy gets to his feet to turn around. Soren makes no attempt to undress, revealing only his cock which he is steadily stroking as he looks at his boy. "Are you prepped?" he asks.

Jeremy's face falls, knowing he's failed at one of his duties. "I did earlier, Sir, but I forgot to after I got out of the shower just now."

Soren takes Jeremy's arm and yanks him onto the bed. "But you're fresh from the shower... on your hands and knees," he tells him with a soft growl. Soren is not angry or disappointed, but he is always willing to take advantage of an opportunity to enjoy his boy in every way he can.

Jeremy breathes a sigh of relief that Soren isn't upset and quickly rights himself onto his hands and knees, his thighs spread wide and back arched to expose himself completely to his Master.

Kneeling behind Jeremy on the large bed, Soren grabs him by the hips and drags him back. He nips at Jeremy's ass then gives him a firm slap before he spreads his cheeks. Using his tongue, Soren circles the pink, puckered circle of Jeremy's hole then pushes the tip just inside the clenching muscle.

 _Fuck._ Jeremy drops from his hands down to his elbows when Soren's tongue touches his skin, his body automatically tightening against the intruder before Jeremy can take a breath and force himself to relax.

Soren presses closer, pushing his tongue deeper inside and flicking it back and forth. He grips Jeremy by the hips and holds him place as he slowly and thoroughly fucks his boy's hole with his tongue.

Jeremy moans against the bed, his legs trembling as he struggles not to move and let Soren take complete control.

Pushing a finger inside, Soren still licks and teases the sensitive skin as he makes slow circles to carefully stretch Jeremy's entrance.

As hard as he tries to stay still the penetration is just too much and he rocks slightly against the touch, his body betraying his eagerness.

Soren pulls back, giving Jeremy's other butt cheek a firm spank. "Think you're ready for me now, pet?"

"Yes, Sir," Jeremy breathes, struggling to regain his balance after Soren pulls away. He's more than ready, his body craving what he's come to need so badly.

Moving back to where he was sitting on the side of the bed, Soren works his rock hard length his hand as he waits for Jeremy to crawl into his lap and onto his cock. "You can use the salve if you think you need it," he tells his boy, nodding toward the jar that is still on the bed.

Jeremy slides off the end of the bed and then comes around to where Soren sits. He watches for a moment while the other man touches himself, the idea of climbing into Soren's lap naked while he remains practically fully clothes somehow more erotic then he would have expected.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Soren croons the order as he watches every expression on Jeremy's face.

Stepping closer, Jeremy reaches out to rest his hands on Soren's shoulders. "For some reason me being naked and you fully clothed seems much more erotic when we aren't in scene," Jeremy says, hoping he's making sense. "It's expected there but here it's like..." he pauses while he starts to climb into Soren's lap. "It's like another level of the power dynamic."

Soren rests his hand on Jeremy's hips, helping to guide him onto his lap. "Your desire to submit doesn't end when our scenes do, neither does my need to dominate you." He has to stop talking for a moment as Jeremy positions himself to take Soren's cock.

Balancing carefully, Jeremy lets Soren guide him down, his body enveloping his lover's cock until he comes to rest against Soren's thighs.

Exhaling a ragged breath, Soren has to resist the urge to just flip the boy over until he's beneath him and pound him until he screams for mercy. Jeremy is so sexy, his lithe body moving and shifting to accomodate him. The tight heat of his perfect little hole is enough to drive Soren mad for the desire of it. "Move. Slowly," he grinds out between clenched teeth. Does the boy even realize what he does to him?

Jeremy wraps his arms around Soren's neck and starts to roll his hips, loving the sounds he can draw out of his lover's throat.

Soren's fingers soon find their way to Jeremy's nipple, rubbing it in slow circles timed with the movement of his hips. He doesn't say anything as a slow smile curves the corners of his mouth while he stares at the beautiful boy riding his cock.

After so much play, Jeremy's nipples are getting tender and he moans softly as Soren's fingers return there yet again.

Lowering his head, Soren teases the overworked nub with the tip of his tongue as Jeremy continues to move up and down in his lap.

The pain is juxtaposed with the pleasure of Soren's cock rubbing against his prostate with each shift of his hips. Taking a deep breath, he releases his hold on Soren's neck, leaning back to rest his hands behind him on the other man's knees, completely baring his torso to his lover's hands.

Soren's lips part, his breath passing between them in a soft pant. Jeremy is perfection like this, everything he wants in one beautiful man. Soren feels his control slowly slipping away and he knows that even when it's gone, he'll still be completely satisfied with the loss.

Jeremy can feel the smoothness in Soren's movements start to falter and he drives harder with his hips wanting to drive the other man over the edge.

Pulling Jeremy back into his arms, Soren buries his face against the boy's neck as he comes. His low groan is a muffled sound of completion as his cock pulses inside his lover.

Murmuring contentedly, Jeremy holds tightly to Soren as he rides out the trembling spasms of his lover's climax. Kissing Soren's neck, Jeremy just relaxes and waits, knowing his Master will take care of him soon enough.

Soren slowly rubs his hands over Jeremy's back as he eventually comes back to himself. "You are bewitching me," he whispers the accusation in a moment of vulnerability.

"Am I, Sir?" Jeremy asks softly, nipping and licking at Soren's skin. "Because I find myself rather bewitched as well."

Rolling Jeremy over onto his back, Soren slides down his boy's naked body. He kisses and licks the marks he made on the perfect skin earlier that evening, tasting the sweet saltiness of his lover's sweat damp skin. Soren is a man of goals and it is clear to him what he must have and what he must do to achieve it. "You are mine," he says, his breath ghosting over Jeremy's stomach.

The words make Jeremy shiver, he can feel the possessiveness and ownership in Soren's voice. It's something he wasn't sure he'd ever hear again and he knows he'll do anything to keep getting to hear it.

Soren looks up at Jeremy, his gray eyes dark with unspoken need. "It's my name you will say when you come," he tells the boy, the instruction clear as he takes Jeremy's cock into his mouth.

Jeremy nods, but Soren's head is already bowed, dipping down to take him in. He clutches the bedspread, his fingers already white-knuckled with need as his lover expertly works his length.

Cupping and caressing Jeremy's sac as he sucks him harder, Soren works his boy's cock to give them both what they need.

Any thought of his earlier orgasm helping him hold out longer now is erased by Soren's touch, the other man knowing intuitively how to drive him absolutely insane with need. "So close, Sir," he whispers, his voice strained.

Soren pulls off long enough to tell the boy not to hold back before he swallows him again. He takes him deep into his throat as his fingers slide to the sensitive area behind Jeremy's balls. Soren fingers the tender and oversensitized skin of his lover's entrance as he sucks him harder, claiming him again and again in every way he can.

With permission granted, Jeremy's shoulders press back against the bed and his hips lift, Soren's name pouring off his lips and echoing off the ceiling.

The sound of Jeremy's cry is exactly what he craves and what the master in him demands. Yet hearing it only confirms his fears that he won't be content until he hears it again.

Tremors wrack Jeremy's body as his climax slowly ebbs, the earlier scene and now this coupling completely draining him.

Soren wraps Jeremy in his strong embrace, kissing him and murmuring soft words of praise and affection. "Rest now, my pet," he whispers.

"Thank you, Sir," Jeremy replies, meaning both for this moment and for bigger things.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The chains that bind us the most closely are the ones we have broken." ~ Antonio Porchia

It is late afternoon. Jeremy is outside by the pool and Soren is in his study. Maria has gone for the day so when Soren hears the front door bell ring, he has to hurry downstairs to answer it. Pulling open the door, a smile comes to his face when he recognizes the dark brown eyes staring back at him. 

"Andrew!" Soren steps back and gestures for his friend to come inside. 

"Hello, old friend. I hope you don't mind a surprise visit," the other man says as he holds out his hand for Soren to shake. "It's been too long."

"Agreed. Much too long." Soren shakes Andrew's hand firmly, clapping him on the shoulder. "Come in," he points toward the lounge as he closes the front door. 

"You're looking well, Soren," compliments his friend. "I ran into Phillip the other day and he told me that he had seen you recently and I decided then and there it's been too long since I have. So here I am!" 

Soren smiles, tilting his head in a slight nod. "And I am glad that you are. Can I offer you a drink or something?"

Andrew shakes his head. "No, nothing for me, thanks," he replies as he takes a seat on the couch and relaxes into the comfortable cushions. 

"I have to admit that I am surprised at how long it has been since I've seen you... three years?" Soren's eyes squint in disbelief as he calculates the time. He notices the sprinkling of gray among Andrew's dark hair as he takes a seat in one of the oversized chairs.

"At least," Andrew nods his head. "I knew that you were still living here. It's just that I never see you these days after..." He leaves the rest of that comment unsaid. 

Soren nods, understanding his friend's unspoken thoughts. "Well, it's good to see you now. You're looking well." And if Andrew's designer suit is any indication, he is obviously still prospering. 

"I can't complain," smiles Andrew. "The last couple of years have been rough, but even when the world economy is struggling, there are necessities to be met." 

Smiling, Soren tilts his head in agreement again. "True."

Jeremy wanders inside in search of some water. _Should have known by now to take some out when I go in the first place,_ he chides himself. On the way to the kitchen he passes the door to the living room and stops short when he hears voices and catches a glimpse of someone inside with Soren. He thinks about just going on toward the kitchen but he knows the two men saw him in the doorway so he lingers there for a moment in case Soren wants him to come in.

Andrew's mouth falls open as he leans forward in his seat. "By god, it's true!" he says with an incredulous smile as he looks from Jeremy back to Soren. "Phillip told me, but I almost called him a liar to his face!"

Soren's smile slips with his friend's reaction to seeing Jeremy. He waves his hand, gesturing for Jeremy to come into the lounge and join them. "Andrew, this is Jeremy."

"Nice to meet you, Andrew," Jeremy says with a dip of his head. He stands next to where Soren is seated, slightly unsure of what he should do. The other man used Phillip's name so he most likely knows what Jeremy is, but he doesn't want to misstep and make Soren anything but proud.

"Hello. Jeremy..." The other man exagerates the name as he continues to stare at the boy with a smile. 

Soren slips an arm around Jeremy's hips and pulls him in so that he is perched on the arm of his chair.

There's a weird tension in the room, but Soren's touch helps reassure him. "I didn't mean to interrupt, I just came inside to get something to drink."

Andrew starts to say something when he is preempted by Soren who replies to Jeremy. 

"You're not interrupting anything. Andrew is an old friend," explains Soren. "And I believe from his surprised reaction, that he did not expect to see you here."

The "old" Jeremy would fret about why Soren hadn't told his friends about them but he pushes those aside, more confident now in his position.

"No doubt you've been occupied..." Andrew smirks, his dark eyes looking Jeremy up and down. "He is... stunning."

It feels wrong for a man other than Soren to be ogling him in such a way but Jeremy stands his ground, trusting that Soren will jump in if his friend oversteps his bounds.

"You mentioned that you spoke to Phillip?" Soren asks his friend, drawing the other man's attention back to him.

"Yes. He told me that you had a new boy. I didn't believe him," laughs Andrew. Soren lifts an eyebrow as if to ask his friend more, but Andrew continues without any encouragement. "He said he could hardly believe it himself. How long have you had him?" 

Soren exhales and his tension eases when he realizes that Phillip hasn't told Andrew any of the details of his and Jeremy's meeting. "It's been almost three months..." He looks up at Jeremy. "Luckily, he hasn't grown tired of me yet."

"Or him of me," Jeremy says softly, a smile directed at Soren.

Soren gives Jeremy's hip a gentle squeeze, a silent gesture to let his boy know that he is appreciated. 

Andrew's smile widens as he watches the exchange between Soren and Jeremy. He has known Soren for a long time; he knows exactly what kind of master the other man is. And he knows when his friend is enamored as well. "I'm having a party," he blurts out. "I want you to come. You and Jeremy. It's a lifestyle party. An excellent opportunity to show off your new boy."

Jeremy isn't sure how to react. He glances sideways at Soren, trying to gauge what his Master might be thinking.

"Thank you for the invitation... I will definitely consider it," Soren replies politely.

"I could use a man with your particular _finesse_ ," Andrew coaxes, unsatisfied with Soren's less than enthusiastic response. "And this one..." He turns his gaze back to Jeremy. "I'm sure we can keep him occupied as well."

Jeremy stiffens slightly, his mind immediately jumping to thoughts of being passed around a party for everyone's pleasure.

Soren can feel the reaction that Andrew's invitation is receiving from Jeremy. He tightens his hold on his boy's waist, hoping to take his focus away from what his guest is suggesting. 

"You've been away too long, Soren. And there are some other rather alluring choices of boys that you won't want to miss..." Andrew gives his friend a pointed look.

"As I said, I will definitely consider it," repeats Soren.

 _Consider it?_ Jeremy is upset but he's well trained enough to keep his features neutral. _Is this what Soren's life was like before I came?_ he wonders.

Andrew looks at the expensive and flashy watch on his wrist and tisks at the time. "I apologize for dropping in unexpectedly and now I must apologize for having to hurry away. I have an appointment in San Francisco this evening and you know how the traffic can be with all of the commuters..."

Soren gets to his feet as does his guest. "No apology necessary, I understand completely. Thank you for your visit. And your invitation."

Jeremy stands as well, hanging back slightly as they other two men say their goodbyes. His mind is whirling, trying to fit this idea of Soren into what he already knows about the other man.

"Really do consider my invitaton," Andrew tells him again before saying his goodbyes and finally departing.

Soren stands at the closed door for a long moment. He thinks about Andrew's offer and also about how much his life has changed so that the invitation does not really appeal to him at all.

Jeremy decides to go ahead and get his water now, needing a moment alone to compose himself.

Returning to the lounge to find Jeremy gone, Soren is surprised that the other man did not stay to speak to him about his friend's visit and the comments made that obviously upset him. He hears sounds from the kitchen and goes to find his boy.

Resting his hands on the counter, an unopened bottle of water in front of him, Jeremy tries to sort through what has him so upset. It's not like he hasn't been taken to parties before and he can remember a time where being shown off like that and admired by others made him feel good. _So what's changed?_

"Jeremy?" Soren asks quietly when he finds his boy, obviously lost in his own thoughts.

Forcing his mouth into a smile, he turns and finds Soren watching him. "Yes, Sir?"

Soren is not fooled by his sub's attempt at nonchalance. He stands in front of Jeremy, looking down at him as he searches his face for answers. "You don't want to talk to me?" he asks.

 _And say what?_ Jeremy thinks. _I don't approve of your friends? You shouldn't go out and have fun?_ Jeremy knows it's not his place to have those kind of thoughts. "About what, Sir?" he says, trying and failing to play it off as nothing.

The way that Jeremy is obviously trying to ignore what happened, especially his reaction to it, fills Soren with a feeling of disappointment. He really believed that they were at the point in their relationship that they could communicate about anything, yet Jeremy is standing here in front of him - and he has put up the same walls that he had when Soren first met him. For the first time in a long time, the master is unsure of his next move. 

"About my friend's vist. His invitation," Soren replies quietly.

"It was nice of him to stop by while he was in the area. I hope I behaved appropriately, I wasn't sure what your expectations would be for a situation like that," Jeremy says, sidestepping the question about the party.

"A situation like what?" pushes Soren.

"When someone visits. Luckily he mentioned Phillip so I knew that he at least was aware of what our relationship was like." Jeremy unscrews the cap on his water and takes a nervous drink.

"At least..." Soren echoes those words quietly as his boy avoids his gaze.

Jeremy can feel Soren's unhappiness with him and he can't figure out how to just get away and end the conversation without making things worse. "Are most of your friends in the lifestyle? That makes it easier to know how to behave."

"Look at me," orders Soren, defeated by the denial of the situation and weary of the pretense.

Shrinking back against the counter, Jeremy forces his eyes up.

Soren looks into the blue eyes staring back at him, searching for the man who he thought he knew. "Do you really believe that I have withheld a part of myself from you? That the man standing in front of you right now is different from the man who held you last night?"

 _I hope not,_ Jeremy thinks. "I don't know, Sir. I forget sometimes that I haven't known you that long."

"So the trust that you said you have given to me has a time limitation? You are only going to trust me until you decide not to?" Soren grabs Jeremy's upper arm. "Just how long is that, Jeremy?"

"I trust you, Sir," Jeremy says defensively, forcing himself to relax under Soren's forceful hand rather than pull away.

Soren releases him, pushing him away. "Maybe it's six months," he says coldly.

"What?" Jeremy asks, stumbling slightly when Soren lets go.

Without responding to Jeremy's question, Soren turns and leaves him standing alone in he kitchen. He stalks toward the stairway, taking the steps two at a time as he hurries toward his study. Soren hasn't felt this angry and out of control since his former lover's death. There has been something hanging over his head like a cloud for weeks now and he's made the decision to rid himself of it, once and for all.

Jeremy watches Soren storm away and he feels sick. His knees buckle and he slides down the cabinet to the floor, feeling like his life is slipping through his fingers.

Soren returns to the kitchen, papers clenched in his fist. He thinks Jeremy has left when he doesn't see him at first, but he rounds the counter to find him huddled on the floor. "Get up," he says through clenched teeth.

Scrambling to his feet, Jeremy catches a glimpse of the papers in Soren's hand. _Oh fuck, he's getting rid of me,_ he panics, knowing those papers are his contract. "I'm sorry, Sir. So sorry," he stammers, his heart pounding. "Please don't," he practically whispers, unable to hold back the words.

"Be quiet!" Soren orders, unable to endure the sound of his boy's pleading at this moment. He jerks open the kitchen drawer where the lighter is kept. Holding the contract over the sink, Soren clicks the lighter and the paper begins to burn. He watches as the flames devour the contract, releasing it when they threaten to burn his fingers.

Jeremy can't watch, can't bear to see the thing that has dominated and controlled his life for so long disappear in an instant. He bows his head, eyes fixed on the floor as his mind spins through where he might go how he'll survive once he's tossed out.

"Now you are free," Soren tells him. "You are not my servant or my slave. You are not in debt to me or anyone else anymore. You are free to go. You can leave anytime you want."

"I was never your servant or your slave," Jeremy says quietly, trying to collect himself. "I was your boy and I loved every moment of it and I'm sorry I couldn't be what you needed." He knows he needs to go gather his things and be on his way but his feet feel like they are rooted to the floor.

"That's right, you weren't my slave because I never wanted that. Just like I am not the kind of master who goes to random parties and who shares himself with strangers." Soren steps closer, getting into Jeremy's face, but he doesn't touch him. "I tried to earn your trust because I wanted to share myself with you. What I needed is a boy who wanted to share his trust. And himself. With me."

"I did trust you," Jeremy says. "I knew you'd keep me safe. I'm sorry I couldn't be what you needed." Jeremy picks up his water bottle and finally gathers the resolve to go pack. "Thank you for making my time here so wonderful," he says honestly as he starts for the stairs.

Soren grabs Jeremy at the foot of the stairs, jerking him around to face him again. "So it's true, that's all you wanted. To just do your time until you were free again."

"What? No!" Jeremy says, recoiling from Soren's words. "I would have stayed here forever if you'd let me," he says, not even worried about revealing so much.

Looming over Jeremy, Soren pushes the boy back against the stairs. "Then where are you going?" he challenges.

Jeremy stumbles, loosing his balance and falling back onto the stairs. He's never seen Soren this angry. "You burned up my contract and told me to go," Jeremy answers, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, wondering why Soren is tormenting him by making him say it out loud.

"I said that you are free to go. I never told you to leave." Soren wants so badly to pull Jeremy up the stairs and lock him in a room so that he can't ever leave him, but he knows he can't truly keep him that way. "I don't want you here by obligation. I want you here because you want to be here. With me."

"I do want to be here," Jeremy says. He hadn't thought about it in such stark terms but hearing himself say the words he realizes that it's true. The contract hadn't crossed his mind in weeks.

"Then why are you prepared to leave me so easily?" Soren asks quietly, still pressing Jeremy back against the steps.

"Easily?" Jeremy asks, disbelief on his face. "Can't you see this is wrecking me inside?

"Is it?" Soren frowns, taking hold of Jeremy's wrist. "Then why don't you stay here and fight for what you want?" His angry growl lowering to a ragged whisper. "Because that is what I am doing."

Jeremy jerks his hand away, crawling backwards up a few more steps. "It's not my place to force a Master to want me or love me. I've spent my whole adult life having the will to fight beat out of me before I came here. I can't ask you to want me or to provide for me, you have to want those things on your own."

Soren wraps his hand around Jeremy's ankle and yanks him back down the stairs. "You don't think I want you?" he roars, grabbing hold of him by the back of his neck and forcing him to remain where he is. "You can't see what I've given you? What we've shared... you think I would give that to just anyone..."

"I don't know!" Jeremy says. "I hope you wouldn't, I've dreamed that you'd want me forever but I've thought that before and been given away like day-old bread. I hadn't worried about that with you, not since I was first here. But then today? Finding out that you and your friends like to have parties and swap boys around? Now I don't trust anything I thought I knew about you."

"Because you don't trust me!" Soren releases the boy, afraid of what he might do if he doesn't. "I am not your former master and I will not stand for you comparing me to him!"

"I'm not comparing you." Jeremy sags back against the stairs. "I know you aren't him."

"And yet you don't know that I meant it when I said that I would take care of you forever..." Soren retorts, his tone defeated.

"When did you say that?" Jeremy asks softly, holding his breath as he awaits Soren's response.

"The night we took a bath together. The night I told you about Nicky."

"Then why destroy the contract?" Jeremy asks, for the first time since the argument started reaching out to touch Soren's arm.

"Because I don't want a contract to be the reason that you are here with me. I want you to be here because you care about me as much as I care about you," Soren answers honestly.

Jeremy tries to process everything that's happened in the last few minutes. "I do care about you. And I do trust you, even if I have trouble showing it and you have trouble believing it."

Soren's head is pounding with a sudden headache. The intensity of the anger that has now waned has left him feeling drained. "I brought you here as my submissive, but you have turned into more than that. It isn't something that I planned, but I thought I had been clear in my feelings for you."

Reaching up, Jeremy touches Soren's cheek. He can tell the anger is gone and he feels safer now about how this might turn out. "Maybe you were and I just was too scarred... and too scared to see."

Wrapping his fingers around Jeremy's wrist, Soren pulls his hand to his lips, kissing Jeremy's palm. "There is no need to fear me," he mumurs.

"I'm not scared of you," Jeremy says, "I'm scared of how vulnerable I feel when I realize how much I care about you. Seeing you destroy the thing I thought was holding you to me just about broke me."

"That piece of paper is not what binds me to you..." Soren lowers Jeremy's hand, placing it on his chest over his heart. "This is."

"I'm sorry I doubted you," Jeremy whispers.

"Then don't leave. Stay here with me. Not because you have to, but because you want to."

"Will you promise me one thing?" Jeremy asks, needing confirmation before he fully commits.

Soren's fingers unconsciously tighten around Jeremy's wrist, his fear of losing the boy he loves almost palpable. "What?" he asks quietly.

Jeremy pauses for a moment, trying to pick his words carefully. He doesn't want to push Soren back toward anger but it's something he needs to get out. "I don't care if you go to your friends parties. I don't mind if you take me and I don't mind being left at home if you prefer that. I can even live with you playing with other boys while you are there. But please don't make me play with someone else."

Exhaling the breath that he was holding, Soren's grip eases and he pulls Jeremy close to him. "I never had any intention of going to Andrew's party, I just didn't want to be rude. I have no desire to scene with any other boy and no one will ever be allowed to touch you because you are mine. And I do not share what is mine."

Relief washes over Jeremy and now he's sure of his choice. "I want to stay," he whispers into Soren's ear, clinging tightly to him.

Soren's arms tighten around Jeremy, his face buried against his boy's neck. He hugs him in silence. It's a humbling feeling to know that all the strength he possesses might not have been enough to hold the boy.

Jeremy's never had a serious relationship that wasn't bound by a contract and it's both liberating and terrifying. "Is that a 'yes I'll let you stay' buried in that hug?" Jeremy asks softly, sure that he knows the answer.

Soren nods, smiling as he pulls back from Jeremy. "It's an 'of course you can stay' hug," he replies. "And a 'good thing I won't have to chain you to the bed' hug," he adds with a soft chuckle.

"You say that like I might think being chained to the bed is a bad thing," Jeremy says lightly, even managing a smile.

Getting to his feet, he offers Jeremy his hand. "There's only one way to find out," he smiles.

Taking Soren's hand, Jeremy lets the bigger man pull him effortlessly to his feet.

Following Jeremy up the stairs, Soren is grateful to be given the chance to bind the boy to him with something even stronger than chains.

Jeremy steps into the bedroom and and then turns around, walking the last few feet backwards so he can watch Soren close in on him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ritual is the act of sanctifying action - even ordinary actions- so that it has meaning: I can light a candle because I need the light or because the candle represents the light I need." ~ Christina Baldwin

Soren lights the candles on the dining room table and looks at the two place settings that he has put out for his meal tonight with Jeremy. The boy is gone; he has sent him on an errand, delivering papers to his attorney's office. It's just an excuse to get Jeremy out of the house so he can prepare for this evening. Soren sighs, suddenly realizing that he is nervous about tonight. 6'5", strong and domineering, yet he knows that the wrong response will bring him to his knees.

Jeremy carefully steers the SUV into the driveway and rolls all the windows back up before hopping out. He lets himself back into the house and puts the keys back on the hook. He heads into the kitchen, wondering what the good smell coming from that direction might be.

Hearing his boy when he returns, Soren waits by the dining room table for Jeremy to find him. He's dressed in his accustomed black, tailored shirt and trousers, his dark blond hair combed neatly.

Taking a moment to soak in Soren's appearance, Jeremy finally steps closer and gives the other man a kiss. "I'm feeling seriously underdressed, Sir."

Soren scans Jeremy's body, taking in his polo and jeans. "You look good to me," he says with a smile. "This is an occasion... but it's private. Just you. And me."

"An occasion?" Jeremy asks, his pulse quickening.

"Yes," replies Soren, with no further enlightenment. "Maria made your favorite. Chicken Carbonara," he tells Jeremy. "I made the salad," he adds with another soft laugh.

"I love her carbonara," Jeremy says, adding quickly, "and your salads are always wonderful, Sir."

"Very diplomatic of you," Soren laughs a little harder. "Are you ready to begin?"

"You're sure you don't want me to change?" Jeremy asks, wanting to look his best for Soren even if it is just the two of them.

"I'm sure," Soren smiles, gesturing toward the high back chair. "Have a seat and I'll be right back with our salads."

Jeremy slides into his seat, finding himself slightly apprehensive but unable to put a finger on why. He has no idea what Soren might be up to and he racks his brain for any hints his lover might have given over the past few days.

Soren returns, two Caesar salads in hand. He places one in front of Jeremy and the other at his place before taking his seat at the table. "Mange," he says with a smile, urging Jeremy to start eating.

"Yes, Maria," Jeremy smiles, picking up his fork. He digs into his salad with a smile, deciding that whatever mysteries await he will just enjoy the ride, content that whatever Soren has planned will most likely be very good indeed.

"Thank you for taking those papers for me," Soren says before reaching for his glass of water to take a drink.

"You're welcome, Sir. It was a beautiful day for a drive." Jeremy stabs at an unruly piece of lettuce, trying to subdue it.

"We have been enjoying some beautiful weather..." Soren nods. He rolls his eyes in mocking of himself when Jeremy looks away. He's so nervous that he's resorted to talking about the weather to avoid thinking about what lies in store for them later in the evening.

Jeremy wonders if one of these days Soren would want to take a few days and drive up the coast, just relaxing and sightseeing.

Soren moves the lettuce around in his bowl more than he actually eats. His nervousness is manifesting itself as a knot in his stomach and he's wondering if doing this over dinner was a good idea.

Jeremy sets down his fork, having watched Soren fidget with his salad for the last two minutes without ever taking a bite. "Is... something wrong, Sir?" he asks softly, unsure about whether to intrude into the other man's thoughts.

He looks up at Jeremy, realizing that the composure he shows in most situations has abondoned him. "Yes," he attempts an assuring smile. "I.. well the truth is, I find myself in an usual situation."

"Unusual?" Jeremy repeats, his fingers twisting the napkin in his lap.

"I wanted to talk to you about it after dinner." Soren says quietly.

"After?" Jeremy asks, wondering if the tension in the air will have to wait that whole time to be resolved.

Soren looks down at his plate and shakes his head, a slight smile on his face. _The best laid plans..._ He is screwing this up royally and although he does at times enjoy torturing his boy, this is not the method that he prefers. Soren looks back up at Jeremy. "I have a strong feeling that you wouldn't enjoy your dinner very much if I make you wait, so perhaps we should talk now."

"I think you wouldn't enjoy it either, Sir," Jeremy points out. "You look like you are about to jump out of your skin."

"Good point," Soren concedes. "Before I continue, I need to ask you something..." The smile slips from Soren's face and he looks at Jeremy with sincere inquiring. "Are you happy here with me?"

Jeremy sets down his fork and slides out of his chair. He moves around the table and reaches out to touch Soren's cheek. "I'm very happy, Sir," he says truthfully, wondering why he isn't more upset by what Soren is saying. Not long ago he's sure all he'd be able to think about was whether the other man was regretting their relationship.

Soren's smiles returns as he turns his head to press his lips against the palm of Jeremy's hand. "I want to give you something," he says softly as he produces a small black velvet bag from his shirt pocket.

Surprised, Jeremy glances down at the bag. While Soren has always been generous with anything he might need, gift giving is something new. He takes the bag from Soren's hand, surprised at how soft and supple it is. "Should I open it, Sir?" he asks, feeling a little unsure.

"Yes," replies Soren as he watches his boy's face for his reaction to what he finds in the bag.

Jeremy works open the drawstrings on the small bad and upends it into his palm. A silver chain coils there, the metal cool against he skin. Using a finger to spread out the jewelry he sees a small falcon charm attached to one of the links. It's a beautiful necklace and he loves the symbolism of the charm that matches Soren's tattoo but he wonders... and he knows he shouldn't hope but he can't help himself. "Is this?" he asks softly, not even wanting to utter the word.

"I know it's not as heavy or showy as some, but the symbolism and the sincere feeling are the same," Soren explains. "I want you to wear my collar, Jeremy."

"It's perfect. I don't want heavy or showy Sir." Jeremy says, slowly dropping to his knees beside Soren's chair. "I just want to be yours," he says softly, holding the necklace out so that Soren can put it on him.

Soren smiles as he takes the necklace and unfastens it. He holds Jeremy's gaze as he slides the silver chain around his neck and refastens it. "Turn around," he tells him.

Jeremy turns, his own hands irresistibly drawn to his neck, touching the metal chain that now binds them together.

Gently brushing Jeremy's hair aside, Soren kisses "his spot" at the nape of his boy's neck. "Mine," he whispers.

"Yours," Jeremy whispers back, a lump in his throat from the emotion of the moment.

Soren places his hands on Jeremy's shoulders and turns him around to face him again. "Thank you for accepting my collar," he says with a broad smile.

"Thank you for collaring me, Sir," Jeremy grins, tipping his face up in hopes Soren will lean down and kiss him.

Framing Jeremy's face with his large hands, Soren pulls him into a passionate kiss, all of his hopes from the last few days of worry finally fulfilled.

Crawling up into Soren's lap, Jeremy presses into the kiss. He realizes that Soren's nervousness was all related to this and he pulls back for a moment so he can see his Master's face. "Were you worried I'd say no?" he asks, his fingers once again touching the chain.

"I couldn't take something as important to me as this for granted. We've been close, but this is..." Soren runs his finger along the metal chain, now warm against Jeremy's skin. "Binding."

Jeremy nods, eyes fixed on Soren's face. "You're stuck with me now," he says with a soft smile.

Soren runs his hand back through Jeremy's hair. "I've always tried to be honest with you, Jeremy. About the kind of person that I am. With this collar, I am your Master. But I think you know that I want even more than that."

"I want that too," Jeremy says, trying to show Soren the truth in his words. "You've been so patient with me, helping me get over all my neuroses and establish a healthy relationship. I wouldn't be the person I am today without you, Sir."

Smiling, Soren kisses Jeremy again, just a tender touch to his boy's lips. "You are the person that I want to share my life with now. You are the man that I love."

"I love you too," Jeremy says, Soren's words echoing in his ears.

Soren enfolds Jeremy in his arms and deepens their kiss. He never believed that he could feel this happy and content again, but it is all because of the beautiful boy who is now in his life.

Jeremy couldn't care less that his favorite food in the world is getting cold, nothing in the world could pry him out of his lover's arms at this instant.

Finding the charm on Jeremy's chain, Soren flicks it with his finger. "Do you like your falcon?"

"I love it. It's the perfect touch." Jeremy tips his head up, showing off the contrast of the chain against his pale skin.

"Handmade to match the design of my tattoo," explains Soren. "I had him make a pair of nipple rings, too. Just in case..." He gives his boy a suggestive smirk.

"Oh," Jeremy breathes, his arousal level ratcheting up. He squirms slightly on Soren's lap, thinking about the wicked things his Master might do with those.

"There's no pressure," Soren says softly before kissing Jeremy's temple. "There's always clamps," he adds with a smile.

"Clamps are good," Jeremy agrees, shivering slightly. "But I think rings would be better."

Soren nods, his smile expanding. "Would you like me to make an appointment with someone I know who will do an excellent job?"

"Unless you want to do it yourself," Jeremy smiles, trusting his body completely to Soren but willing to let the other man pick someone he trusts as well.

"I would prefer to trust you to a professional." Soren rubs one of Jeremy's nipples through his shirt. "I can't risk damaging something so precious."

"And you'll keep your hands off until they heal?" Jeremy asks, already knowing the answer.

"No. But you don't really want me to, do you?" replies Soren.

"As long as you don't pull them right through my skin," Jeremy says, grimacing slightly. "Your boy is into pain but draws the line there."

"No permanent damage, I promise. I'll be the one to apply your antiseptic creme and make sure they are healing properly." Soren pushes up Jeremy's shirt, tired of the fabric between him and the topic of conversation.

"I trust you, Sir. If you say he'll do a good job then I'll let him pierce me." Jeremy smiles as Soren's fingers crawl across his chest.

Lowering his mouth to Jeremy's chest, Soren sucks one pink nipple between his lips. "I love your nipples," he murmurs as he teases the hardening nub.

"Is that all you love about me?" Jeremy asks, reveling in using those words out loud after feeling them in his heart for so long.

Soren looks up at his boy and smiles. "Hardly," he replies. "I love your strength. Your determination. Your will to fight. Even if it happens to be against me. But I love your playfulness, too. I love you when you are in pain. And when you are in pleasure. I love you when you give me everything that you are."

Jeremy is floored by Soren's words, they leave him blushing and speechless. He lowers his head slightly, hiding the flush of his face.

"And I love the color of your skin when you're embarrassed," Soren chuckles as he rubs Jeremy's cheek with the back of his knuckle.

"Someday you'll manage to convince me I'm worthy of your praise, Sir," Jeremy says turning to kiss Soren's hand. "My self-esteem has definitely improved but I think it has a ways to go."

"As long as you know that you're the only one that I want," Soren tells him. "Mine."

"Yours," Jeremy says just as his stomach lets out a loud growl. "Evidently my stomach has a mind of it's own," he laughs.

"Well, since your stomach is part of you and you are mine, then I have to take care of it, too." Soren rubs his hand across Jeremy's belly. "Shall we skip the rest of our salad and get right to the good stuff?"

"Yes," Jeremy says, reluctantly untangling himself from Soren's lap. "We need to keep our strength up," he says with a knowing smile.

"True. So I suggest you eat a healthy helping since you will need your strength tonight," Soren grins with the promise of his words.

"I will," Jeremy promises, already looking forward to later that night.

~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~

Soren walks outside to the pool. The days are getting shorter again and the temperature turns cool in the evening. He's not surprised to find his boy taking advantage of the last days of summer while he can. Soren waits for Jeremy to surface at his end of the pool then he squats, leaning on one knee, to talk with him. 

"Can you be ready in one hour? We have an appointment," he tells his boy with a smile.

"What kind of appointment?" Jeremy asks automatically before realizing that's probably overstepping his bounds. "I mean what do I need to have ready and how should I be dressed, Sir?"

Soren laughs at Jeremy's self-correction. "Get clean and dress casual. The appointment is for your piercing," he explains.

"Oh," Jeremy bobs in the water for a moment, digesting the news. He looks down at his chest imagining how the new additions will look. "You're going with me, right Sir?"

"Of course. I'll be with you the entire time," replies Soren. "I have to watch over what is mine, don't I?"

"Good," Jeremy smiles. Floating over to the steps he climbs out of the water, the breeze raising goosebumps on his arms.

Soren stands and hands Jeremy his towel. "Go get ready and I'll meet you in the kitchen when it's time to go."

"Yes, Sir," Jeremy says, giving Soren a kiss on the cheek as he grabs his towel. He dashes inside and up the stairs, ready for a nice hot shower.

~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~

Soren parks the SUV in an empty parking space in front of a tattoo parlour. He kills the engine and looks at Jeremy who is looking at the shop. "There won't be anyone else in there except us and the owner. I've reserved this evening so we can have our privacy."

"Is your friend in the lifestyle?" Jeremy asks quietly, his heart starting to beat faster. He wants to know in advance how deferential he can be to his Master in front of the owner.

"Yes, he is. So he understands how _special_ this is for us," replies Soren. "No need to be nervous."

Jeremy exhales, loving what good care Soren takes with him. "Not nervous? About someone sticking needles in me?" he asks with a small laugh.

"I suppose you are entitled to be a little nervous." Soren tilts his head in concession. "And you don't have to do this, if you really don't want to, I will understand," he adds, giving Jeremy a stern yet sincere stare.

"I can't want it and be nervous about it all at the same time?" Jeremy smiles, unfastening his seat belt and leaning over to give Soren a kiss.

Soren slides his hand around the back of Jeremy's neck and holds him in their kiss, claiming the boy's mouth.

Jeremy rests his hand on Soren's chest, the steady beat of his lover's heart soothing his nerves.

"Let's go, pet," whispers Soren as he releases Jeremy then opens the car door.

Climbing out of the car, Jeremy circles around and takes Soren's hand as they walk toward the entrance to the shop. He trusts Soren and by extension trusts the person Soren will have chosen to do this.

Soren holds the door of the shop open for Jeremy and follows him inside. "Jake!" He calls out to the burly, man sitting on a stool and inspecting his instruments.

"Hey Soren, go ahead and lock that door behind you, man, since it's just going to be us tonight." Jake gets to his feet, his 6'2" tall frame almost as intimidating as Soren's considering the bulk of his muscles and the amount of visible tattoos and piercings.

Jeremy feels very small in comparison to the other men but he keeps his shoulders back and stands up straight. He can hear Soren lock the door and feels him move back to his side.

"You must be Jeremy," Jake says as he holds out his hand. "Soren tells me you want to get your nipples pierced."

Shaking Jake's hand, Jeremy nods his head. "I do. And Soren tells me you're quite good at it."

"I've done a few." Jake smiles, then gives Soren a wink. "Let's take this in back," he says, gesturing toward the back of the shop. 

"Thank you again for hosting our private party," Soren says as he and Jeremy follow the other man through a door at the back of the shop. 

"No problem. Anything for you, man." Jake switches on the light, illuminating the tastefully decorated room. There are comfortable looking upholstered chairs and a couch as well as a "station" that appears to be well equiped with whatever a tattoo artist or piercer might need to do his work. "Have a seat," Jake tells them, pointing toward the two chairs nearest the station.

Jeremy takes one of the chairs, his eyes fixed on the array of tools all shiny and in their place. Even for someone who gets off on a bit of pain it's a little overwhelming.

Soren moves his chair so that he is sitting close behind Jeremy. He gives his boy a kiss on his temple for reassurance. "I've known Jake for years. He'll take good care of you."

"I know he will," Jeremy smiles, lowering his voice slightly. "You love my nipples far to much to entrust them to anyone who isn't the best."

Jake chuckles as he continues to prepare his tools, making sure everything is at hand before they begin. "Soren, you do know it takes 2-4 months for healing, right?" He gives his old friend a knowing smirk. 

"Yes, I do. And yes, I will behave myself until they are fully healed," Soren assures Jake.

"Did you eat something before coming here?" Jake asks Jeremy. "Shouldn't do this on an empty stomach."

Jeremy nods, wondering if Soren had instructed Maria to make an extra hearty meal today, she'd been more forceful than normal in making him eat.

"Good. Don't want you passin' out on me," Jake smiles. "Have you had any piercings before?"

"No, these will be my first," Jeremy says, fingers absently playing with his collar.

"And you're not allergic to metal..." Jake says when he notices the boy's fiddling with his collar. "So I think we are good to go." He gives a nod to Soren.

"Take off your shirt," Soren murmurs next to Jeremy's ear.

"Yes, Sir," Jeremy says softly, leaning forward and stripping the shirt off over his head. He carefully hangs it over the back of Soren's chair to get it out of the way before relaxing back in his own chair.

Jake opens a packet containing gauze soaked in a sterilizing solution. "Cold," he says in warning before he rubs it against Jeremy's nipples and the surrounding skin. 

Soren's hand rests against Jeremy's neck, a reassuring presence for his boy.

Even with the warning, Jeremy jumps slightly, his nipple pebbling up as Jake thoroughly cleans his skin. Using gloved hands, Jake shows them both the autoclave seal on the packet of instruments before he rips them open and lays them out. Jeremy's eyes are glued on the shiny metal but he's happy to have Soren's hand on him to remind him of his Master's presence.

"You are going to look so beautiful with your nipples pierced," Soren whispers as Jake marks the spots for the piercings then removes the forceps from the packet of instruments. "If you close your eyes, you can imagine that it's me putting a clamp on your nipple."

Jeremy does let his eyes close, trusting Soren to watch over him. He can hear Soren and Jake start to chat about jewelry but he tunes out their voices, focusing instead on keeping his breathing even.

Using the forceps, Jake clamps Jeremy's nipple firmly in place. He uses a needle to quickly pierce the nipple and slides a barbell style ring through the hole that he's just made.

Jeremy grunts, the initial thrust of the needle a clean, white-hot pain that takes his breath away. Just as that starts to fade, Jake twists the jewelry into place, sending a torrent of pain up his nerve endings. It takes everything he has to stay still, his breath shallow and rapid.

"That's my boy," Soren purrs against Jeremy's ear, praising his lover as he strokes the side of his neck. "Take it in, make the pain your own." 

Jake quickly repeats the process, wasting no time between nipples. He's had too many clients who have changed their mind about the second one if given enough time to process.

Focusing on Soren's voice, Jeremy lets everything go dark and the world narrows in to just the two of them. His Master's praise and soothing is enough to help him breathing through the pain and before he knows it Jake is pulling away and stripping off his rubber gloves.

"Good job," Jake says with a smile. "I wish they all were this easy."

"Thank you, Jake," Soren replies, the pride for his boy evident in his tone.

"Thank you," Jeremy says to Jake his words slightly slurred. 

Jake nods, getting to his feet and heading toward the door. "You two take your time," he smiles knowingly. "No rush." 

Soren gets up and moves around to stand in front of Jeremy. "I'm going to move you to the couch," he tells him before scooping him up in his arms and walking them to the other side of the room. Soren sits so that Jeremy is in front of him, between his legs. He pulls him back, telling Jeremy to relax against his chest. "You were perfect," Soren brags. "Perfect."

"Thank you, Sir," Jeremy murmurs, relaxing back against Soren's broad chest. His nipples throb with pain, heat radiating off the swollen nubs.

Soren kisses Jeremy's neck then teases his earlobe, letting his teeth scrape against the tender skin. "Such a good boy," he whispers as his hand moves to cup Jeremy through his jeans. "Did it make you hard? That glorious pain."

Jeremy hadn't thought about it, but the moment Soren's hand presses against his crotch he realizes he is hard, achingly hard, the pain wired in to the rest of his body. "Yes, Sir."

"Let's not waste it then. Undo your jeans," orders Soren.

Carefully keeping his upper arms relaxed so as not to shift the position of his chest, Jeremy thumbs open his jeans.

Reaching inside, Soren pulls out Jeremy's cock and begins to steadily stroke him as he continues to whisper in his ear. "Do you remember the first time I did this to you?"

Jeremy nods, the pleasure of Soren's hand battling the pain for control of his nerve endings. "I do, Sir."

"You were so beautiful. It was so hard to resist you." Soren tugs at Jeremy's earlobe with his teeth again as he fingers the sensitive spot under the head of his lover's cock.

"I'm glad your resolve didn't last long, Sir," Jeremy whispers his back arching slightly which sends a cascade of fresh pain through his body.

"I had to make you mine and now you are." Soren sucks and bites at Jeremy's neck as he works his boy's cock, overloading his senses with pleasure and pain.

"You have, Sir. Completely." Jeremy's body screams at him to both stay still and to thrust into Soren's hand all at once, and moving wins out, his hips lifting off the chair.

"Do you want to come, boy?" Soren whispers, the promise of release soft against Jeremy's ear as his master works his cock expertly.

"Yes," Jeremy breathes, his body strung tight. "Need it, Sir."

"How much do you need it?" Soren's hand never lets up as he stretches his boy to the limit.

Jeremy whines, his body pushed almost to the breaking point, his nerve endings on fire. "So much, Sir."

"Then you better come," Soren says with a smile, holding Jeremy steady once he's given the permission for his boy's release.

His Master's permission is all he needs, and Jeremy's body spasms, his cries echoing off the ceiling.

Soren continues to whisper soft assurances in Jeremy's ear as he comes down. He knows his boy will be completely drained so now is the time to take care of him and get him home. He moves from behind Jeremy, lowering his lover to the couch. "Lie down here for a moment while I get something to clean us up. Close your eyes if you are feeling dizzy."

"Yes, Sir," Jeremy mumbles, the haze of his orgasm mixed with the floaty endorphin rush from the pain.

Finding a clean cloth, Soren dampens it and returns to Jeremy. He carefully wipes away the evidence of his lover's release, tucks him back into his jeans and zips him up. He's careful not to aggravate the piercings which he knows must be quite painful now. "I'll give you something for the pain when we get home. I like torturing you, pet, but there is a limit," Soren smiles before he gives Jeremy a gentle kiss.

"You're so good to me," Jeremy smiles, reaching out to touch Soren's wrist.

"I'm not sure that is the truth," Soren shakes his head. "But I do love you."

"I love you too," Jeremy smiles, feeling steady enough to sit up. The shift in position makes him wince as the blood throbs in his nipples. "I'm putting you in charge of learning all about how to take care of these," he says. "I don't trust my brain at the moment."

"I know what to do, don't worry." Soren stays close, making sure that Jeremy isn't pushing himself too soon. "You know that I will take care of you, don't you?"

"I do," Jeremy smiles. "Think I can get away with going shirtless until these heal?" he asks, staring down at his chest, the pain having subsided enough he can stand to look at them.

"We'll see what we can do," Soren chuckles, knowing that the intense pain that his lover is feeling right now won't last as long as he thinks it will. "Do you think you can make it to the car?"

"I think so," Jeremy says slowly getting to his feet. He picks up his shirt off the back of he chair and decides to carry it just to be safe.

Soren slips a steadying arm around his boy's waist as they walk to the door. He sees Jake when they walk into the other room and thanks him again for his special treatment and taking good care of his boy.

Jeremy gives Jake a wave, leaning up against Soren less for the support and more for the comfort of being near him. He knows he'll be crashing soon, and he wants to enjoy the strong feelings of protectiveness Soren is putting out.

After seeing Jeremy safely to his seat inside the SUV, Soren climbs in behind the wheel. He gives his passenger a smile. He's proud of his boy.

Relaxing back against the seat, Jeremy closes his eyes. "Mind if I rest a bit on the way home?" he asks softly.

"Not at all," replies Soren. "You rest. And I'll have you home in no time," he promises.

"Love you," Jeremy murmurs, already drifting off.

Soren smiles, his eyes on the road and his heart with the boy next to him.

~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~ ☯ ~

Jeremy steps out of the steamy shower, wrapping a towel around his hips. He'd carefully washed his new piercing with the antibiotic soap Soren had left out for him but he gathers the rest of the stuff he'd come home with and carries it into the bedroom along with a clean towel. "All clean," he says with a smile, stretching out on the bed next to his lover.

"Let me look at them," Soren tells him as he leans over Jeremy to inspect the rings. "I should dry them, make sure they're clean."

"That's why I brought you the stuff, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist checking them yourself," Jeremy smiles, rolling back to lay flat on his back. "My nipples seem pretty puffy still but they don't feel warm or look red so I think that's just a normal reaction."

"They are healing well. You're taking good care of them," Soren compliments as he uses a clean cotton swab to make sure the piercings are clean and dry.

Even though his nipples are still in the "uncomfortable pain" rather than "happy pain" stage, Jeremy can't help but respond to his Master's hands on him. "You check them often enough I'm sure you'd find the first sign of a problem," Jeremy smiles.

"It's my job to take care of you." Soren smiles then kisses Jeremy's forehead affectionately. "And I take my job very seriously."

"And I appreciate that," Jeremy says, resisting the urge to tip his face up to catch the kiss on his lips.

"You'll be good as new in no time," assures Soren. "We just have to continue doing what we've been doing."

Jeremy rolls onto his side so he can rest his head on Soren's chest. "Thanks for being patient. I know you can't wait to play with these."

Soren chuckles. "Of course I do. But not at the expense of permanent damage to my boy."

"Have you ever caused a permanent mark?" Jeremy asks, fingers trailing across Soren's stomach. "Even by accident?"

"Yes. On purpose and by accident. It's hard to do this for as long as I have without it," Soren replies honestly. "That's why I try to be careful with you." He gives Jeremy another sweet kiss on his head.

"Yeah accidents do happen. You've done it on purpose though too? Because you wanted it or because your sub wanted it?" Jeremy isn't sure if Soren will answer but he feels comfortable asking and that says a lot to him about their relationship.

"Because my sub wanted it," Soren answers. "That's not something I would want to do against someone's will."

"Good," Jeremy says with a soft smile, Soren's answer confirming what he already knew about his Master.

Soren looks at Jeremy, concern etched on his features. "Were you afraid that I would do that to you?"

Jeremy lifts his head so he can see Soren's face. "No, not at all Sir. Just curious about your past I guess. Wondered if you were just born this kick-ass Dom or if you had a learning curve," he smiles.

Laughing in response to Jeremy's comment, Soren's worry dissapears into a smile. "A learning curve. Definitely. Any dom who says he doesn't make mistakes is lying. To you and himself."

"I'm glad you don't lie to me," Jeremy says, settling back down against Soren's chest. "I'm glad for lots of things, but that's definitely one of them."

"Our lifestyle has enough challenges. With dishonesty in the mix it would be doomed from the start." Soren rubs Jeremy's arm, enjoying the feel of his warm, soft skin. "Are you tired? Should I leave you to rest?"

"Not tired. Just enjoying using you as a pillow, Sir," Jeremy says, practically purring from the slow trace of Soren's hand on his arm.

Soren smiles again. He enjoys the way that his boy seems to crave his touch at times. The feeling is mutual so he makes no attempt to move as he continues to caress his lover.

Despite his protest that he isn't tired, the warmth of Soren's body and the soothing rhythm of his touch soon makes Jeremy's eyes heavy and his breathing deep and slow. "Okay, maybe a little tired," he finally admits softly.

"Let's get you comfortable then," Soren helps Jeremy pull back the sheet and duvet. "You can still use me as a pillow. If you want."

"Of course I want," Jeremy says sleepily, crawling under the covers. He waits for Soren to get settled and then curls back into his spot. "Always want," he says softly, tucking the sheet up under his chin.

Soren pets Jeremy's soft hair as his young lover falls asleep snuggled against him. "Always want," he whispers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment if you do not trust enough." ~ Frank Crane

Soren is coming out of the playroom and spots Jeremy on the stairs. "Hello," he says with a smile. "I was just on my way to find you."

Jeremy puts two and two together... his Master coming out of their playroom and the phrase "on my way to find you" can only mean spectacular things. "Well here I am," he says with a smile, his stomach already fluttering slightly with pleasure.

"I'm in the mood to play," explains Soren. "If your afternoon isn't already booked?"

"Booked? Never too booked to spend time with you." Jeremy takes a step closer, already drawn in to Soren's orbit.

"Then you should be in the playroom, ready to present, in ten minutes." Soren gives Jeremy a once over, taking in the casual tee shirt and worn jeans that his boy is wearing. "No need to change clothes."

Forcing himself not to react to the odd request of leaving on his clothes, Jeremy nods. "Ten minutes, Sir," he repeats back, showing his understanding.

Soren nods, then passes Jeremy as he heads upstairs. He makes sure not to touch his boy, outlining the clear distinction between Soren, his lover, and Master Falck, his dom.

Jeremy's heart is racing as he makes a stop in the kitchen to grab some water. He has a feeling just based on Soren's demeanor of just where this might be heading.

At the appointed time, Soren enters the playroom to find Jeremy exactly as requested. He closes and locks the door then moves to stand in front of where his boy is kneeling in the center of the room, his black leather boots within sight.

Taking a long deep breath and then exhaling slowly, Jeremy gives himself over to his Master both in mind and body.

Soren slides his fingers into Jeremy's soft hair. "Ready to play, my pet?" he asks, his tone low and sensual with no hint of tenderness.

"Yes, Sir," Jeremy says softly but firmly.

"Good." Soren clenches his fist, yanks Jeremy's hair. "On your feet," he orders without releasing the hold he has. "I want you over here, bent over the stand."

Jeremy moves with the pull of his hair but it's not enough to keep him from wincing. He lets himself be dragged toward the stand which as usual, Soren has adjusted perfectly. He leans over, bending at the waist until his fingers brush against the ground and the padded bar presses against his stomach.

Soren wastes no time in cuffing Jeremy to the bench. First one arm, then the other, as he silently admires the frailty of Jeremy's slender wrists. He moves behind Jeremy and mirrors the same action with his ankles.

Locked into place, Jeremy's field of vision is limited to Soren's feet as he moves from side to side, but even with that limitation he finds he can't drag his eyes away from his Master's boots, having to leave the rest to his imagination.

"Wriggle your fingers," Soren tells him. "Everything still circulating properly?" he asks matter-of-factly.

Jeremy clenches and unclenches his fingers and rocks up on the balls of his feet and back down. Everything feels tight but not painful. "It's good, Sir."

"Yes, it is," Soren says smugly as he runs his hand over Jeremy's blue jean clad ass. "You look good like this, pet," he says right before he delivers a sharp smack to Jeremy's butt.

"Thank you, Sir," Jeremy says, on edge as he can't see Soren any longer and can't anticipate what might happen next.

Soren moves to the cabinets where the "toys" are stored and gathers the items that he plans to use. He lays them out on a table situated behind the bench where Jeremy is restrained. Soren runs his gloved finger across the braided leather handle of his favorite Scottish tawse. Picking it up, he slaps it against his hand. The leather against leather making a sharp sound in the silence of the large room.

Jeremy jumps at the loud crack, the chains attached to his cuffs rattling against the stand. He tries to steady his breathing, his brain mentally cataloging their toys and trying to sort out what Soren has in his hands.

Smiling at the sound of the chains, Soren walks toward the bench and without hesitation or warning, lays the first blow with the tawse across the curve of Jeremy's ass. The thick leather would be too much on his boy's slight frame and tender skin, but the thickness of the denim he wears is the perfect buffer for any damage without diminishing the punishing sting.

The blow is harder than what Soren usually starts with, and Jeremy is thankful for the jeans. Held tightly in place he can't do anything but just take each stinging slap, the burn spreading slowly across his skin.

After six swings with the tawse, Soren runs his hand up Jeremy's leg and squeezes his ass. He knows how his boy's skin must feel beneath the jeans he's wearing. Soren craves the feel of that heated skin against his bare fingers, but there is no need to rush.

Jeremy can feel the edge of headspace nudging at his brain, his focus narrowing only to the feel of his Master's touch and the pain-laced arousal.

Soren spanks him again with tawse, landing the blows only inches apart. When he's done, he tosses the leather strap onto the table and picks up another item that he's selected for their play. Returning to Jeremy, he leans over, his bare chest pressed against his boy as he whispers in his ear. "We will be trying something new today, my pet."

Soren's warm breath on his neck along with the words make Jeremy shiver. "Anything for you, Sir," he whispers.

Holding his hand out so it can be seen in the line of Jeremy's limited view, Soren shows his boy the large knife in his hand. He waits, listening carefully in case Jeremy has something to say and wondering if the trust that he has built with the other man over the past months will be compromised by pushing his sub this way.

The low light in the room glints off the metal blade and it takes Jeremy's brain a moment to process what he's seeing. His heart leaps into his throat and he has to swallow hard before forcing himself to breathe evenly.

Soren uses the knife to carefully brush the hair away from Jeremy's cheek. He wants to know what his sub is thinking. "Nothing to say?" Soren prods.

"I'm nervous," Jeremy says, knowing nothing but complete and utter honesty will work in this scene. "But I trust you completely, Sir."

"Good boy," Soren praises as he walks around the bench. Hooking a finger through a belt loop on Jeremy's jeans, he pulls at the fabric as he begins to use the knife. The sharp blade slices through the denim easily and soon Soren is rewarded with the sight of his sub's bare ass, his skin the color of a ripe, red plum.

Jeremy holds his breath as the knife slices so close to his skin, the feeling of his clothes being cut away undeniably arousing.

Soren turns the knife in his hand. Using the dull side of the blade, he draws a line across the red skin of Jeremy's ass. The cool metal against the heated skin will be a shock for his boy, he knows. When deprived of being able to see it, Soren knows that it will be hard to distinguish the innocuous touch of the blade from an actual cut.

Jeremy whimpers but remains completely and utterly still. He doesn't think that Soren is actually breaking his skin but he isn't sure, the throbbing heat of his abused skin overpowering his ability to feel anything more than the pressure against his skin.

Kneeling beside his restrained boy, Soren runs his tongue along Jeremy's skin. He reaches between Jeremy's legs, his palm sliding against his sub's balls and semi-hard cock.

Trying to spread his legs, Jeremy strains against the cuffs, finding it futile. He's very aware that Soren still holds the knife in his hand but at the moment he focuses on the feel of Soren's bare skin against his in such an intimate way.

Soren loves the sounds of the chains as they rattle against the bench, knowing that his boy is struggling against his confines for nothing except more of his touch. Sliding his hand away, Soren grabs at the remnants of Jeremy's jeans and yanks them away, leaving him in only a thin tee shirt. He takes hold of the hem of the shirt and shoves it up and over Jeremy's head, covering his sight and baring his back.

Jeremy feels completely helpless and exposed and he knows that's exactly what Soren wants. His ears strain as he tries to tell what might be next but he gives up, knowing whatever Soren has planned it will be completely unexpected.

Exchanging the knife for a flogger, Soren examines the ends of the silk strands before he raises it for the first hit. The silk won't break his boy's beautiful skin, but the sharpness of the sting and his lack of sight will keep Jeremy guessing about what damage is being inflicted.

Jeremy cries out with the impact, the sound muffled by his shirt. His skin feels white hot where each of the tips land and he clenches his fists as he waits for the next blow.

Soren hits him again. And again. He wants his boy to feel bruised. Bloody and bruised. But selfishly, Soren won't inflict that kind of permanent damage on his boy. To him, that would be the equivalent of drawing a moustache on the Mona Lisa.

Settling into the rhythm of Soren's blows, Jeremy can feel his arousal start to grow, overriding the bite of the individual blows. It's exactly what he needed to have all the tension in his body and thoughts in his head wiped away.

Dropping the flogger with a loud clatter, Soren grabs the knife again and he's on Jeremy in a flash, cutting away his shirt and sliding the flat of the blade through his own sweat before he runs it along Jeremy's abused skin.

Jeremy can feel liquid trickling across his skin and he doesn't know if it's blood or sweat and at this point he doesn't care. All he knows is that he needs more, more pain, more pleasure, just more.

"Have you ever been fucked with a knife?" Soren growls as he drags the blade down to the cleft of Jeremy's ass, then deftly uses his finger to penetrate his boy's quivering hole.

"Nnnnooo," Jeremy stutters out, surprised by how easily his rational knowledge that Soren would never hurt him can be overridden by the intensity of the scene.

"But you want to be fucked, don't you boy?" pushes Soren.

Nodding, Jeremy whimpers as he tries to push his hips back against Soren's hand. "Please, Sir."

"Please what, boy?" Soren mocks as he slips another finger inside Jeremy's hole.

"Please fuck your boy. Please use him for your pleasure." Jeremy's whole body trembles, shaking the bench and rattling the chains.

"Even if I use a knife?" Soren slowly removes his fingers. He knows that Jeremy trusts him, but his sub won't be able to escape the idea. Soren unfastens his pants, his cock is rock hard at the sight of Jeremy bent and chained and there for his pleasure.

"Yes, Sir," Jeremy whispers, his voice betraying his emotions. "Anything for you, Sir."

Without another word, Soren pushes inside Jeremy, draping his body over his boy's back.

Jeremy cries out both in need and relief as Soren enters him, the pressure of Soren's body against his inflamed skin driving a fresh wave of pain through his frame.

Soren takes him hard, slamming into him strong enough to shake the bench. This is not the time for tenderness and the side of him that screams for him to dominate is the one in full control.

Pushing up on his toes, the only movement available to him, Jeremy tries to meet each thrust of his Master's hips. His entire body screams with tension and need, the feel of being taken so brutally driving him close to the edge.

Howling with pleasure as he comes inside his bound boy, Soren presses his forehead against Jeremy's back, his breath puffing out against his boy's skin. He reaches between Jeremy's legs, taking hold of his sub's leaking cock.

Jeremy whimpers with need when Soren's hand finds his cock, the touch almost too much stimulation after everything that's happened.

Soren releases Jeremy's cock as quickly as he took hold of it. Dropping to his knees, he unfastens the cuffs around Jeremy's ankles. Zipping his own pants as he straightens, Soren moves around the front of the bench, bending to uncuff Jeremy's wrists. His boy flexes his hands, but makes no effort to move now that he's been released and Soren marvels again at how fortunate he is to have such a man as his sub.

All Jeremy can hear is the sound of his own breathing and the rush of blood pounding in his ears as he stays still, waiting for a touch... a command... anything to know what's coming next.

Pulling Jeremy away from the bench, Soren bends and easily lifts him over his shoulder, taking care with his abused back. He moves Jeremy to the bed in the small room off the playroom, setting him down carefully to sit on the edge of it. Soren smiles as he looks up at his boy's face, he can tell that Jeremy has been somewhere else and he's glad that he was the one who took him there. He tells Jeremy that it's time for him to come. Bending his blond head, he takes his boy's cock into his mouth.

Jeremy rests his hand on Soren's head, more just to steady himself than any sense of directing him. The heat of his lover's mouth and the insistent tease of his tongue are almost too much stimulation after the scene and his climax slams through his body unexpected, shaking him to the core.

Soren can feel by the way that Jeremy is draped over him after his orgasm, that he is obviously exhausted and drained by their play. Carefully, he guides him back onto the bed, positioning him on his side to save the abused skin on Jeremy's back and butt. "You did good, my pet," praises Soren as he brushes the hair away from Jeremy's face. "I am very proud of you."

"That was intense," Jeremy agrees in a murmur, his fingers reaching out to press against Soren's leg, needing that connection. "I'm glad I made you proud, Sir."

"You're a good boy," Soren tells him. "Now rest here a moment while I get some things for you."

"I'm not going anywhere. Promise," Jeremy says with a sleepy smile.

Soren pauses, taking a moment to look down at his exhausted, but obviously happy, lover. He's filled with his own contentment that he is the one who gives Jeremy what he needs. He goes to get the items to help clean up after their scene.

Every inch of Jeremy's body aches, but it's the kind of ache he's been craving, brought on by something and someone he loves. He carefully shifts himself over and then tips onto his stomach, leaving plenty of room for Soren to sit back down beside him.

Taking a seat on the side of the bed, Soren carefully wipes Jeremy's face and the back of his neck with a cool cloth before he starts to apply the numbing salve to his boy's injured back and bottom.

Jeremy hisses when Soren's fingers reach his butt, the sound muffled against the pillow. "Did..." he starts, trying to decide if it's okay to ask. He continues after a small hesitation. "Did you actually cut me with the knife?"

"No, pet. I didn't cut you," Soren replies gently.

"I didn't think so," Jeremy says, feeling silly now about asking. "But sometimes your mind just plays tricks on you during a scene."

"A path I deliberately led you down," confesses Soren. "You told me that you didn't particularly care for blood play, but it wasn't a limit. So I took the liberty of pushing some boundaries."

"I trusted you not to hurt me," Jeremy says, lifting his head so Soren can see him smile before relaxing back into the pillows. "I haven't always been in such a safe space during scenes."

Soren brushes Jeremy's hair back with his hand. "Have you had a bad experience with blood play?" he asks quietly.

"Lay down here with me?" Jeremy asks, not wanting to talk about bad scene stuff without Soren in close touching distance.

Stretching out on the bed on his side, Soren moves closer to Jeremy. He rests his head on his hand as he looks down at his boy.

"There was this guy at the club," Jeremy starts softly, his fingers sneaking out to brush against Soren's arm. "I'm thinking he must have liked the idea of blood play but hadn't really done enough research or practice or whatever."

Soren is filled with a sudden sense of apprehension mixed with a cold fury at the idea of someone else daring to cut his boy. He takes a steadying breath and reminds himself that Jeremy bears no scars on his skin, but Soren knows that not all scars are visible.

"He made a couple of shallow cuts on my chest... just scrapes really," Jeremy says, closing his eyes as he visualizes how the scene went down. "And then he cut my arm and managed to nick a vein. The cut wasn't deep at all but it bled a lot and he freaked out. Dropped everything and ran out. Left me tied up." It's almost funny now, with hindsight, when he remembers the look on the man's face as he ran away. "Luckily Lucy at the front desk saw him run out and sent someone back to check on me."

Clenching his teeth in an effort not to express his anger, the hard line of Soren's jaw leaves no doubt about his irritation. "I am glad that you are away from the club. And men who have no idea what they are doing."

Jeremy reaches out and runs his hand down the side of Soren's face, trying soothe out the tension in his lover's jaw. "I never have to worry about men who don't know what they're doing ever again. I have you."

"Show me where he cut you." Soren thought he knew every inch of his boy's body, the body that belongs to him.

Holding out his arm, Jeremy traces the line of the cut. There's no scar to mark it, but Jeremy can still close his eyes and see it.

Soren mirrors the line with a brush of his lips against Jeremy's warm skin. "And your chest?" he whispers.

Jeremy rolls carefully onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow. He watches Soren's face as he traces his fingers across his chest.

Lowering his head, Soren gently kisses Jeremy's chest. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again," he promises solemnly.

"What if I want you to hurt me?" Jeremy whispers with a soft smile, kissing the top of Soren's head where he's still bowed over Jeremy's chest.

Soren smiles, his lips curving against Jeremy's soft skin. "I'll never let anyone _else_ hurt you again," edits Soren.

"Much better," Jeremy says, slowly lowering himself back down.

"You handled yourself beautifully, especially after what you just told me about your previous experience."

"You bring out the best in me." Jeremy grabs Soren's hand and pulls him closer, needing the warmth and strength of his lover's body next to him.

Soren would like to take the credit, but he knows better. He cuddles Jeremy when it's obvious that he wants Soren close.

After a long silence, Jeremy can feel himself drifting off. "I think you made a fatal error when you chose the layout of this house," he murmurs.

"How so?" Soren asks his drowsy lover.

"You put the playroom in the basement." Jeremy says. "So after a scene like that either you have to stay down here with me until I recover or you have to haul me upstairs."

Soren smiles and caresses Jeremy's cheek. "Either is fine with me, pet. Which would you prefer?"

Jeremy thinks for a moment, and the comfort of their bed wins out of the pain of having to move. "Upstairs if you can manage it," he says, smiling sweetly.

Chuckling softly, Soren gets to his feet beside the bed then bends to lift Jeremy in his arms. "I think I can manage," he says smugly as he carries Jeremy toward the door.

Wrapping his arms tightly around Soren's neck, Jeremy rests his head against the other man's broad shoulder. "My chariot," he sighs happily.

Soren delivers his boy to their bed, making sure that he is comfortable. Leaning over him, he kisses Jeremy's forehead and tells him to rest.

"Yes, Sir," Jeremy smiles, pulling the covers up to his chin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One must do violence to the object of one's desire; when it surrenders, the pleasure is greater" ~ Marquis De Sade

Soren sleeps heavily beside him but Jeremy lies awake in his arms, eyes fixated on the clock. When the clock flips over to just one minute before the alarm usually goes off, he snakes his arm out from under the covers, trying not to disturb the other man. He'd casually checked the night before and knows Soren has nothing work related this morning so they can linger in bed a bit. Carefully rolling over, Jeremy slides his hand up Soren's side and brings his lips softly to Soren's mouth.

"Mmmmm..." Soren murmurs at the feel of Jeremy's kiss, drifting between sleep and wakefulness.

Jeremy snuggles up against Soren's warm body and rests his head on his chest, hands slowly wandering over his back as he waits for his lover to wake up.

Soren wraps an arm around Jeremy, pulling him closer. "Good morning," he says without opening his eyes.

"Good morning, Sir," Jeremy says softly, pressing his lips against Soren's shoulder. "Do you know what today is?"

"Thursday," Soren replies sleepily.

"True," Jeremy says with a smile. "But that's not the important part."

Soren opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling as he pets his boy's head. He's beginning to get the feeling that he's forgotten something. "Tell me what's important about this day," he says softly.

"There was a time," Jeremy starts in, his fingers tracing circles on Soren's skin, "when today was the most important thing in my life. It's all I could think about, I was totally and completely fixated on it. I could have told you exactly how many days, hours and minutes remained until today. But then something changed. Changed in the most amazing way possible."

A smile comes to Soren's face when he realizes what Jeremy is talking about, but he wants to hear it from his lover's lips.

"I realized yesterday when I looked at a calendar what the date was and it floored me that I'd completely lost track of it. But I realized that was because it held no meaning for me any more. And I have you to thank for that."

"Thank me for what?" Soren asks quietly as he pets Jeremy's head again.

"For saving me. I was self-destructing, headed toward disaster. You saw through that... saw there was still a good person underneath worth rescuing. Today would have been the day I was free from my contract, but without you I would have never really understood what it meant to be free from the abuse I was inflicting on myself."

Soren tangles his fingers in Jeremy's hair, gently pulling his head back so that Jeremy can see his face. "My beautiful boy," he says softly. "I wouldn't have you endure what you did at the hands of the men who were so blind they didn't see what they had, but everything you experienced is what brought you to me. So I am grateful that you were the strong one and that you survived it all."

"You're more than I could have ever hoped for," Jeremy tells him.

"As you are for me," Soren tells him. "You saved me too, you know."

Jeremy pulls back slightly, just enough to see Soren's face. "I'm glad we found each other," he smiles, stretching up to give Soren a kiss.

Soren pulls Jeremy on top of him, moaning as his lover rubs against his morning erection. "This isn't Maria's morning, right?" he asks as he places his hands on Jeremy's butt and squeezes.

"Right. And I checked your schedule last night... no meetings this morning," Jeremy says, letting his legs fall open.

"All this free time, what will we do with ourselves?" smiles Soren as his finger caresses along the cleft of Jeremy's perfect ass.

"Seems like you've found something to occupy your attention," Jeremy smiles as his lover's fingers graze across his hole.

"Mind if we play a little, too?" Soren asks as he rocks Jeremy against his body, rubbing him in all the right places.

"I never mind playing," Jeremy says, the entire idea already warming him to the core.

"Good." Soren smiles and slaps Jeremy's butt. "On your hands and knees, facing the headboard," he tells Jeremy as he shifts from beneath him. "I'll be right back."

Jeremy watches Soren go, admiring the view of his naked ass before he stretches and rolls over. He pushes the blankets out of the way, clearing space for them and then moves into position, focusing his mind on what is to come.

Soren returns with an armful of "goodies" and drops them on the bed. He takes a moment to admire the sight of his boy, poised and ready for him. Soren gives Jeremy a playful slap on his ass then smiles when his handprint shows in pink against his lover's pale skin.

Jeremy rocks slightly with the impact, his curiosity about what Soren brought upstairs overwhelming. He manages to keep his eyes straight ahead, being a good boy.

Selecting the crop, Soren runs his hand along the length of it and smacks the palm of his hand with the square leather tip. "No restraints this morning, pet. But if you want to hold onto the headboard, you can," advises Soren.

"Let me try like this first, Sir. See if I can handle it," Jeremy says, spreading his thighs just a pinch wider to give him a more solid frame.

"I'm sure you will do just fine," Soren says proudly. He relishes the way that Jeremy's new collar hangs around his slender neck, the falcon charm swaying with his every movement. There's no doubt in his mind that the boy was made to be his. Soren lands the first blow against the same butt cheek he just slapped.

Jeremy lets his head hang down, trying to keep the tension from creeping into his shoulders. The first few blows are always the sharpest, the adrenaline and endorphins not yet flowing.

Soren alternates with his blows, but he always keeps to the fleshy part of Jeremy's buttocks. Soon his boy's ass is bright red and no doubt burning like fire. Soren tosses the crop on the floor and climbs onto the bed with his lover. "Spread your legs wider," he tells Jeremy, his tone a husky demand.

Lulled into the rhythm of the blows, it takes Jeremy a moment to comply. Lifting first one knee and then the other, he spreads as wide as he can while still managing to keep his balance.

Lying on his back, Soren positions himself so his head is between Jeremy's spread legs, his boy's beautiful cock dangling near his lips. He takes hold of his lover's abused ass, squeezing and kneading it as he takes the head of Jeremy's cock into his mouth.

Jeremy cries out, the hot pain of Soren's grip contrasted so sharply with the pleasure of his mouth short-circuiting his brain. His legs tremble as he fights to stay upright, resisting the urge to push further into his lover's mouth. 

Soren drinks in the feeling of pushing his boy to the edge, teasing him relentlessly before any hope of the reward of pleasure. He spreads Jeremy's cheeks and fingers his hole. Releasing Jeremy's cock from his mouth, he asks. "Is this hungry for some attention as well?"

"Yes, Sir," Jeremy says immediately, his voice as shaky as his limbs. His need rushes over him in waves and he fights hard to hang onto the shred of control he still has.

Reaching for another one of the items he brought for their play, Soren takes a moment to apply some lube to the rubber dildo before he begins to slowly push it inside Jeremy's hole. When it is all the way in, he takes Jeremy's cock back into his mouth as he begins to move the dildo in and out.

Jeremy has to focus on relaxing as Soren spears him with the toy, the rubber harder than the flesh he's used to. He moans softly when the heat of Soren's mouth envelopes him once more and he arches his back, trying to get more of both at the same time.

Soren teases the head of Jeremy's cock with his tongue, licking and flicking against he sensitive flesh as he slowly fucks his boy's hole with the dildo.

"Please," Jeremy moans, Soren's torment pushing him to the breaking point.

Pulling off Jeremy's cock, Soren responds with "Please what, pet?" as he angles the dildo just so and pushes it.

"Please let me come, Sir," Jeremy begs, a soft whine of need in his voice as Soren drives the dildo home.

Soren caresses and squeezes Jeremy's balls. "You are ready to come without me even fucking you..." he croons.

"Just your touch is enough, Sir," Jeremy breathes, taking the opportunity to tamp back on his arousal while Soren isn't sucking him.

"And what about my pleasure?" Soren asks before swiping at Jeremy's cock with his tongue.

"Your pleasure always comes first, Sir," Jeremy says, hips shifting as his cock jerks from the light touch.

"Then come when you will," Soren tells Jeremy before deep throating his cock.

Jeremy curls his hands into the sheet, at first fighting back the wave of pleasure that comes from Soren's words but quickly losing control and filling the other man's throat as his body spasms.

After swallowing everything Jeremy has to offer, Soren finally releases Jeremy's cock again. He gives his boy a firm slap on his already burning ass then slowly pulls out the dildo.

Whimpering softly as the large toy is pulled away, Jeremy lowers himself down so his chest is resting against the bed. He reaches back and grasps his cheeks, holding himself open in a silent plea for Soren to use him for his own pleasure.

Soren moves from his position beneath Jeremy to kneeling behind his boy who is offering himself to his Master so perfectly. With a slow push, Soren is inside the enveloping heat of his lover's body.

A small cry escapes his lips as Soren splits him open, the pain from the earlier cropping starting to poke through as his orgasm wears off.

With his own desires taking over, soon Soren is driving into Jeremy at a fierce pace, slapping against his boy's abused skin with each thrust of his hips.

Jeremy buries his soft moans in the bed, loving the feeling of being used so completely by his Master.

Soren comes with a possessive roar that only being sated by the use of his boy can produce.

Jeremy can feel his Master's cock pulse and flood inside him and he smiles lazily, loving that he can produce such need in the other man. He slowly releases the hold he has on his ass, wincing slightly as the bruised skin shifts, and reaches back to touch Soren's hip.

Taking hold of Jeremy's hand, Soren squeezes it tightly before he collapses to the bed in a sated heap. "Come here, you," he says with soft growl, pulling his lover into his arms.

Rolling into Soren's arms, Jeremy relaxes his body aching all over in the best way. "Excellent way to start the day, Sir."

Soren kisses him soundly, breaking for breath only when necessary. "Thank you for staying with me... I would have hated giving you up after these six months."

"I can't imagine what it would have been like to wake up today thinking I had to leave," Jeremy says, shuddering slightly at the thought.

"You're not going anywhere," Soren smiles as he runs his finger over Jeremy's collar. "You are mine now and I am keeping you close."

"No place I'd rather be," Jeremy says, snuggling deeper into Soren's arms.

 

THE END


End file.
